My Savior, My Protector, My Professor Logan
by Seth-FeyPrince
Summary: Logurt, Logan/Kurt. This takes place three months after Kurt moves into the Manor. SLASH, Logan and Kurt sitting in a tree, you get the idea. MALExMALE. YAOI, sort of. ALSO: LANCE, PIETRO, SCOTT, AND REMY all involved. JUICY! :D
1. Roseanne Marathons and Motorcycle Gloves

**WARNING. MALEXMALE. If you don't like gay people, then you wont like my fan fiction story. Please leave reviews… **

**I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own 'X Men Evolution' or anything connected with it. This is a work of fiction, my fantasies, nor do I aspire to gain profit from this story. It is simply Fan-fiction.**

2:45 am… Kurt Wagner awoke from another seemingly blank, yet high powered anxious dream in his new, pitch black room. As usual, when he awoke from nervous, struggling dreams, Kurt had a thin layer of sweat soaked into his fur and a strong desire to get up and stay that way. In a flash, the thick white comforter was slung to the floor with a loud thump on the rug.

As he slid into new, dryer clothing, he thought to himself while watching his change in the large mirror above his dresser. Kurt had lived in the Xavier institute for over three months now. Still it didn't feel like home or a place he should stay, and he still referred to it as his "new room". This doesn't go saying he preferred his German foster home, just that everywhere he went; he always had a strong urge to run away. Perhaps his name should have been Rogue instead of Nightcrawler…

Everyone else seemed to be able to laugh carelessly, to run and smile. Kurt honestly didn't feel he had it in him. He definitely wasn't depressed, just… lost. Though he kept this to himself, and always showed a fake, goofy demeanor to make up for it, to make it easier and to keep from being the party killer, keeping himself off the radar. Even from Professor Xavier.

Scott was with Jean, Kitty with lance, even Rogue was getting busy with some man at Bayville High. Probably a faculty member, whom she refused to introduce to the Xavier family. 'Gee, wonder why', Kurt thought to himself as he place a three fingered blue hand against the brass doorknob and turned. Along with the doorknob, the gears of recognition turned within his mind, he would have to be quiet.

More than once this month, he had been caught, despite teleportation, by Scott. Kurt had been sneaking around off the premises after midnight, which was considered to be a dangerous and taboo thing. Usually he would just find a place to lay on the green in a wooded clearing. Or he would scuttle down the hillside to a small bay at the foot of the mountain and wade his feet and tail in the icy water. However, when he was caught by Cyclops, the hall monitor, didn't it ever occur to The Professor that Scott also was sneaking around at night in order to have caught him in the first place. Normally he would just teleport away, but that would only exacerbate the consequences. 'Damn that Golden Boy', Kurt yelled inside of his inner monologue loud enough to have possibly stirred Jean down the hall.

Once down the long, high ceilinged hallway and through the tall arched door, he made his way down the rug covered staircase and into the main room. As he glanced out the large main glass doors, Kurt reconsidered his straying journey once he saw the snow falling. Lots of snow, thick white –ticket out of school- snow. His red athletic shorts and white t shirt wasn't ideal for a twilight stroll, but at least his US History test would be postponed until Monday, or so he hoped. A lazy smile crossed his face as he made his way to the lounge, thinking of his upcoming three day weekend. That is unless Scott and Jean decided they needed the day off as extra training.

Kurt grabbed the dark brown blanket off the back of the leather couch once the chill of the large television room came into realization. So much for having fur…

The pointy eared blue elf (as Logan often teasingly called him) made himself comfortable in the cushions of the leather sofa, scratching his back with the pointy angularity of his tail. As he grabbed the remote and turned the television to another all night marathon of 'Roseanne', something small and rolled up on the glass coffee table caught his attention. It appeared to be a pair of navy blue gloves. Motorcycling gloves… Logan's gloves…

Kurt grabbed the gloves without hesitation, yet with shaky hands. "Why oh why must these be here", Kurt mumbled to himself in the darkness, holding the pair of gloves to his chest. "Oh Logan", He whispered again, sniffing the gloves with his heightened senses. Since Kurt had moved to the institute and saw Logan first pull up to the house on his motorcycle, he had been… well… an object of Kurt's desire. THE Logan. The Logan who was so straight that even if you put him up in full drag queen apparel he would still come out as leader of the pack ALPHA male. And since Kurt had recently turned eighteen, his desires had grown unbearable.

So as a result, Kurt just avoided Logan. Sad as it was, to fantasize about the two of them ever being together was juvenile, and idiotic. Yet, regardless of Kurt's actions, destiny kept pushing them closer. Professor Xavier asked Logan to help him with his History quizzes, Logan accidentally grabbing Kurt's scarf the other day and personally delivering it to his bedroom door that evening, or Logan coincidentally moving his bow flex equipment into the back yard previously in the Autumn, right below Kurt's window. Turning Kurt into a perverted spectator through his window as that woolly mammoth of a man, Logan, benched three hundred pounds before his eyes.

Kurt shuttered under the blanket with an odd sensation he didn't recognize. The profound effect Logan had on him. At times, Kurt found himself so stricken that the only way to relax and control himself was to convince himself he hated Logan. But then, he felt guilty. With that thought, unable to endure another second alone with his mind's inner voice, he tucked Logan's motorcycle gloves to his neck, supporting his head with his hands, and left consciousness.


	2. Little Blue Ball and Espresso

**Thank you all for the reviews. Your opinions are highly valued. And I do enjoy constructive criticism as well as ideas and suggestions… Nothing is taboo.**

**KURT'S POV**

"Kurt…Kurt…FURBALL", Shouted the ponytailed brunette, bent slightly with her face in Kurt's. Kitty Pride was wrapped hurriedly in a pink bathrobe with her ponytail slightly ajar. Kurt considered Kitty one of the closer friends he associated with, Kitty being the only one who knew about him being gay. Strange, she was considered by most to be a gossip.

"Get up man, snow day, school is C-A-N-C-E-L-L-E-D", she announced each letter, something she had picked up since becoming a cheer leader. To match, she did small bounces on the heels of her feet. Kitty was the only person in the house Kurt really connected with… and even then it was only occasional. "Now get up", she finished, becoming serious.

Kurt, halfway happy and aggravated, leaned up on his left hand, unfolding his knees. "If it's a snow day", He breathed rubbing his eyes, fighting to speak, "Why did you wake me up?" Kurt asked his question sarcastically, not really expecting an answer. Kurt considered teleporting straight to his bed, but couldn't find the energy.

"VH1 is having a 'Dirty Dancing' marathon on all day today. I'm going to watch it all eleven times", Kitty let out to herself as if it were some difficult task. "And you were taking up the sofa", Kitty began to return to her schedule but stopped and reached quickly at Kurt's neck. "What's that", she asked, pointing.

Kurt looked down at the motorcycling gloves hanging by the Velcro, stuck into Kurt's shirt. He must have fallen asleep with them. Kurt gazed back up at Kitty, whom obviously didn't recognize exactly what they were, hanging by his collar. Never the less, she did not know about his Logan addiction. Rather it be called… Before another word was spoken, Kurt reached up and grabbed the gloves, he smothered them with both of his three fingered hands and held them with both hands behind his back, as his athletic shorts didn't have pockets.

"Nothing, Just nothing", Kurt blurted out, feeling as though he hadn't gotten any sleep at all. Despite the fact it was 8 a.m., it was still dark from the heavy snow clouds. A very "Fall to the House of Usher" setting.

"I swear Kurt, you are becoming more strange and internal day after day. You feeling okay?" She asked him, not taking her eyes off the television. Kurt ignored the question as he heard rattling and the ping patter in the kitchen as the monstrous X teenagers feasted over breakfast. He wondered if Logan was there…

"Ah shut up", Kurt yelled, balling his fists up against his forehead, screaming at his obsessed inner voice.

As he turned and made his way out of the television area, Kitty made it apparent that she believed Kurt had just insulted her. He was bewildered with himself as she bickered a million miles a minute over how she wouldn't be stifled by a man. And during all this confusion and insecure wallowing, Kurt, despite under duress with Professor Logan's gloves in his hand, noticed a strange sensation. And this time, it wasn't a wave anxiety. 'T'was but eh rumbling in ze tummy', As he often referred to it in his German accent. The thought caused a pang of remembrance as he made his way to the kitchen, nervously wondering if he would encounter Logan again. Strange as it was, the man seemed to notice that Kurt was avoiding him. 'Straight as can be' Logan. Scott constantly rode him about engorging himself on Sonic's and Johnny Rocket's cheese burgers and fries just before Danger Room training in spite. Scott was just jealous that Kurt had the metabolism that allowed him to eat everything but the kitchen sink and not gain a pound. Scott believed Kurt also had a personal vendetta against the team, just because he liked to eat when he was nervous. Hey… his body wasn't going one way or the other. Still a small waist with tiny arms and legs. If they weren't blue and furry, he might just be proud of them.

As a result of the rumbling, as if from one extreme to the next, Kurt foolishly barged into the Kitchen, bumping straight into a pre-distraught Jean. He was looked down upon by furious green judgmental eyes.

Kurt being prone to anxiety attacks and stressful situations caused him to react in odd ways, causing everyone around him to think of him as a goofball or a "Can't take anything serious" type. Scott's words exactly. Which is why he should have seen this coming.

"God you fagot, watch it", screeched a dramatic Jean who took it from zero to a hundred in a record moment. All Kurt could do was flinch as she yelled at him like a child. All of a sudden, his appetite was gone as she stormed out. Leaving the family to stare…

Rogue was actually sitting at the table for once in her southern nighty with Spyke and Scott sitting opposite her. Hank was nowhere to be seen and Bobby just marched out the backdoor with one of the chocolate chip cookies Kurt had cooked up the other night. Which no one thanked him for.

Once again, reacting negatively to the stress as usual, Kurt grabbed three muffins as a distraction off the counter and, unknowingly along with Professor Logan's gloves, began to juggle them. The muffins must have been made by Kitty again because soon they inevitably fell and shattered into the glass covered cabinets. One toppling the toaster with a loud clang. Basically, Kurt didn't quite understand it himself, but Kitty couldn't cook. Her muffins either bounced when you threw them, or tore threw concrete. Must be something with the baking soda… Never the less, the gloves had disappeared from sight. Good. Out of sight out of mind, right?

Kurt stood looking unintelligent in the kitchen.

As he moved casually to take resident at the table with the rest of them, they moved in reciprocation up from the their seats and toward the swinging door. Scott giving him dark loom looks threw his specks, Spyke not looking at him at all. But of course, before they were gone, Rogue had to let in her statements.

"Ha Yeah and the last time I ate cereal next to him I got blue fur in my milk", her statement was followed by the heavy laughter of all three of them as they left the kitchen. As if Kurt wasn't self conscious and hurt enough just by being who he was…

"Ah don't let it get to ya elf" spoke a gruff, sand paper rough voice. "You should see the shower after she shaves er legs. Talk about a fur nightmare", the voice continued.

As if appearing from the shadows, the personification of the masculine voice became apparent. A tall, brooding, broad figure was perched in the corner, the window seat, with his usual full cup of espresso and newspaper. Keeping to himself. Usually that much strong espresso would kill a man.

But all men were less than half men compared to Logan. He was in a sweat soaked tank top and tight wrangler jeans with an unbuckled belt slung though the loops. As always, his hair was tousled away from his face. Hair as thick and black as tar with eyebrows to match. Professor Logan's jaw, like this morning, was forever covered with a thick, black five o clock shadow. Even if he shaved against the grain, Kurt bet he would still have a stubble that could ruin a diamond.

'Oh to rub my hands against that', Kurt purred in his mind. More than once, Kurt imagined having that scratch pad of a jaw rub red on his inner thighs. Kurt reached behind himself and grabbed his tail, which just happily picked up a mind of it's own.

Kurt, not responding to Logan's comment, turned away from him to pull a few Nature's Own bars from the cabinet to take back to his room and eat like a squirrel in it's safe quarters. And just as the air around Kurt began to shift and alter as it always did before teleporting, he felt a strong hand grab his waist and pull. Causing distraction, Kurt jumped as huge man hands pulled him back to reality as Professor Logan held him tight. He could smell the man's musk at that distance. Logan smelled like motor oil, a belt sander, sweat and a hundred percent of unfiltered MAN.

And in just a few seconds of pure bliss, Kurt's closed eyes admiring the touch and scent, it was all over. Kurt turned to face a confused looking Logan whom now held a pair of motorcycling gloves, of which Kurt was practicing on in his mind how to tell Logan he's never seen before. Logan=Human Lie Detector.

From what Kurt could tell, whilst juggling the muffins and rolled up gloves, they must have stuck by there Velcro again but instead this time they had took up residence on Kurt's bottom when they fell from his attempted juggling. Logan, on the other hand, wouldn't believe the true story even if Kurt wanted to be honest. Logan, now having grasped the gloves off of Kurt's ass, looked as if Kurt grew horns and, well, he would say a tail to match. But Kurt already had one of those. One of which was still wagging. Logan wasn't protective of his things, just territorial. One of Logan's beautiful thick eye brows were raised, gazing down at Kurt. There was a good three and a half feet height difference between the two of them. Kurt's head just at the level of Logan's eight pack. Yes that's right, eight pack, not six. Logan was extremely tall, and Kurt was on the shorter side. Kurt could tell by the look on Logan's face that he thought Kurt borrowed his motorcycle. Like the middle school X children did that one night.

Before Logan could call him a blue ball, elf, or something else, Kurt ported away and found himself back in his room. But due to the stress in his small frail body, he teleported back to reality between the two points and landed himself right in the large bowl of eggs in the dinning room, next to the kitchen, splattering egg all over Rogue and Jean…

**LOGAN'S POV **

Logan rubbed the gloves under his nose in the kitchen. Literally absorbing the smell of blue elf in the morning. He heard a loud crash and smash, followed by the shrieks of girls in the dinning room. But he didn't care about any of it. He had a new prize in his hands to adore.

"Oh, little blue ball", Logan grumbled his lips against the fabric in his hands. "You have no idea"…


	3. Borderline Terminations and Broken Light

**KURT'S POV**

Danger room. As if prophetic, Kurt knew he would end up in this dreaded environment on the first snow day of the year. Congratulations to Scott and Jean. They managed to moral them all into the Danger room spirit. All but Kurt…

The simulation today was another Magneto ambush. Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue were just suppose to stand in the background and do side kick work while golden couple Scott and Jean with Hank did the bulk. Wolverine, whom Kurt would often still call Logan; which was considered taboo amongst X men while in uniform, chose not to be denominated into groups. Not that he was adverse to teams, he just knew he could get more done alone. Kurt loved how the sides of Logan's pecks and arms were left bare at the edge of his uniform. JUST able to see his large nipples. Also, how there was a grapefruit sized bulge perpetually right in the crotch of his pants. Kurt blushed red despite the blue fur.

"KURT", screamed Cyclops with a faint vein pulsing in his temple. "I've been yelling your name for three minutes. Get your ass down here now," Cyclops demanded. He even pointed at the ground with a shaking index finger.

Since Scott started working out and bulking up more and more, he also became sterner. Everyone said it was just good leadership and commitment. Kurt said it was steroids…

Kurt ported from the boulder he was perched on to level with Scott. It was as simple, canyon like simulation with a Magneto statue in the end. Kurt portrayed himself suddenly with seriousness and prudence. But, Scott could always be relied upon to be an asshole.

Scott bent down into Kurt's face with an evil look Kurt had never seen. Even Jean looked nervous from her standing high above the rest with Kitty. Hank looked about to open his mouth and speak, if he had spoken, Kurt certainly wouldn't have heard a word of it.

"Why are you on this team… WHY are YOU on THIS TEAM", Howled Scott in Kurt's face. Causing Kurt to flinch his head level with his shoulders and his arms crossed. "Ever since you got here you've been nothing but a liability. Your Shit", screamed Scott. Kurt was hoping to start to see a look of regretful remorse on Scott's face. But it wasn't going to appear.

"Scott, step down. Kurt, keep your head in the game", Professor Xavier's voice echoed off the intercom like the voice of God. Jean looked down, crossing her arms. Kitty was fighting back laughter, which is what Kurt enjoyed about their friends hip. She was lighthearted, yet deep. Hank looked as though he was disappointed in us, the father figure. Rogue was nowhere to be seen. What a shock.

But… out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw something peculiar as Scott continued to yell insanities and prejudicial insults at Kurt. Of which Kurt was no longer listening too after seeing the peculiar sight. Logan seemed to be halfway starring at Scott, then looking down repetitively. His teeth were bared as if someone were stabbing him and a faint growl was coming from his clenched stubbly Jaw. Every muscle on his huge body was taught and flexed out. Particularly his shoulders. Kurt seemed to be the only one who noticed. Something was raging Logan, but he was obviously holding back the urge to chew someone's head off. Funny, Kurt had never seen Logan hold back anything.

What happened next, would be an X men dinner conversation starter for decades…

Scott was slammed against a boulder so fast, Kurt swore Jean had telekinetically committed the act. But parapsychology wasn't the blame for this. Kurt could hear the loud crack of Scott's skull against the rock, Kitty's shrieked and Xavier yelled something over the intercom as the simulation disappeared, leaving them in the metallic circular room. Logan had gone feral.

"You got somethin else to say there Bub", Logan howled in a voice that was so gruff, it could no longer even be considered mildly human. All of a sudden, both fists that held Scott uncontrollably let out a familiar SNIKT sound as razors rose from their depths out Logan's forearms, almost striking Scott's neck and chest. Missing by centimeters.

"Logan…LOGAN", Yelled Hank pulling at Logan, who regained control and let go of Scott. Scott fell on his back with a look of pure terror on his face. Logan refused taking his eyes off their "Group Leader".

"All of you, to your rooms. Logan in my office. Now", Xavier appeared out of nowhere…

**LOGAN'S POV**

Xavier's office was smaller than you think a man of his class would be. Which made it all the worse because Logan was a very big man. The armed chair barely held his broad torso frame. And situations like these made all the walls seem to close in on him.

"Give me one good reasons why I shouldn't send you packing", Xavier yelled from behind his desk, looking infuriated.

Logan groped for a response. He was more concerned Charles would figure out about Logan's heartthrob for a peculiar little elf. His beautiful little elf. But Logan's mind was so tortured and in pieces, thus, it was easy for Logan to hide it mentally when he got a raging hard one while looking at little Kurt jump around in the Danger room. PHYSICALLY hiding HIS arousal… forget it. "I suspected Scott was gonna loose it on Kurt. You know he's been fightin a lot lately Charles. I don't wanna see one a my kids hurt".

"Oh, and is that why you almost took your claws to Scott. I know your abrasive Logan, but I warned you", Charles went on.

"Charles, I'm sorry. Kurt's a runt compared to the rest of the guys. Even the middle school X bunch. I get scared" Logan looked down. Now in fear of loosing his place there. "I had the best intentions", he admitted.

"Logan, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Don't worry, you can stay. I never truly intended to exile you. I need to think. I'll be taking Kurt off the team. Indeed a teleporter is valuable, but he just isn't cut out for the endurance," Logan took in all this information. "I can't even have him up against the brotherhood unless he learns proper discipline", Charles announced.

"I don't think it's discipline Charles. I think he just gets anxious", Logan was cut off by a firm set Charles. Logan, possibly the only person who actually saw what internally happens to Kurt.

"I don't need you telling me about MY students. I know Kurt and I don't need a lecture", Xavier heaved.

Logan stood and removed himself from Charles's office

"Oh and Logan", Xavier spoke from his open office door as Logan walked out, as if nothing had happened. "I'm going to put you in charge of Kurt's physical training", the news made Logan's heart summersault like a teenager's in love. Again on edge. Territorial of Kurt. For Christ's sake, he's never said more than ten words to blue boy and he already found himself in…

No. Logan was a man. A REAL man's man. But yet, he kept feeling reserved for Kurt. No longer did he find even minuscule pleasure in random bar women or even the women in his magazines. No, no he was no queer. If anything Logan was far from gay. But Kurt…

Logan stopped walking and examined outside through the frosty window. Snow continued to fall, and apparently from nowhere, there appeared Kitty, still in her X suit, and Kurt. Kurt wore a long sleeved shirt with jeans and a long red scarf which showed off well against the blue of his fur. These days he only ever wore his disguise at school. Good for Logan, he preferred to see him in his blue, furry prime. Although, he was pretty damn cute in his human get up as well.

It was the same scarf that Logan had accidentally grabbed with his jacket off the rack the other night, of which he personally returned to Kurt's room. Logan had almost taken him then and there. But it would have been, he was sorry to say, more like rape than fucking. All this because of his unsatisfied animal side. He had never been with a man, and this damn brat was turning him into a pervert. He was aware of his recently becoming legal, not that it would hold him back in the long run.

'Oh Logan, Bub, for fuck's sake. Your not even in a relationship with em yet'. He beat into his brain. But that's just it. Logan wanted more than just sex… with Kurt he did anyway, but sex would definitely play a BIG part in it. The thought brought a wide grin to his face.

All of a sudden, during Kitty and Kurt's play in the yard snow, Kurt suddenly slid on the icy walkway and fell straight back with his arm shattering one of the small light bulbs which lined the path. Only seconds took before Logan saw blood…

Logan ran to aid in an instant. Ignoring the cold air which hit his bare shoulders in his tank top. "DAMN that clumsy fur ball!"


	4. Homemade Gauze and The Happy Trail

**KURT'S POV**

"Oh, what happened", Kurt shuddered, shaking his now blood spotted arm and leg after hearing the loud crunch of glass in the snow. He must have broken another light bulb in the ground with his outer thigh. Kurt just laid their, in an abnormally high level of pain. The snow spotted around him red.

"MOVE", a gruff frantic voice shouted from behind Kitty as she moved aside with a look of shock. It was obvious from her expression, something very big and very powerful was rolling her way. And it was big and powerful. Professor Logan. "Get your ass inside. Charles said stay in your rooms. Goddamn brats don't listen", Logan roughly spat at Kitty, not Kurt.

However, once his line of sight turned the way of Kurt, It seemed almost bipolar. His eyebrows were serious, yet concerned, with his lips slightly parted. His eyes locked on the wounds. Kurt just studied Professor Logan's face as their eyes met, causing Logan to return to looking at the cuts in embarrassment over his actions.

"Can you stand", Logan asked motioning for Kitty to return to the manor. Giving her a demented look which seemed to blame her for the ordeal.

Kurt laid on his back and managed to hoist himself gently on his hand, then started to plant his feet in the snow to stand. All seemed fine, until Kurt took a step.

"Ah, LOGAN", Kurt screamed whilst in pain. Shouting Logan's name as if submissive to him and needing rescuing. Before loosing his footing, both Kurt and Logan saw a particularly large shard of glass protruding from Kurt's calf.

The pain was too intense to use the muscle to walk, Kurt fell face first into warm muscle, hair and sweat. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and found his face about halfway level with the middle of Logan's torso. The man was a monster, a mountain compared to Kurt. Then again Kurt was short. He glanced up at his professor, whom also held him by the small shoulders. Logan's hands were big enough to hold both of Kurt's hands. Along, possibly, with one of his feet. Both of Kurt's hands rested on Logan's stomach, the man's shoulders being too high and awkward for him to reach his little palms to. What Kurt felt through Logan's shirt was so rough, toned and rigid, it was all he could do not to yell and beg domination. Strange, Kurt was usually never this sexual. Twice today, they had ended up in an awkward position together. Logan just looked down at him, with an almost sad look on his face. What pulled them back to reality and out of one another's eyes was the backdoor slamming. Thanks to an angry Kitty.

"Were going to the infirmary", Logan announced while, in one swift effortless movement, had Kurt bride style in his arms.

"Logan", Kurt was going to tell Logan not to exert himself. But Kurt might as well have been a paperback book in his hands. And it had never felt so good… "I can", He found his throat to be dry. "I can teleport us there", Kurt proposed.

Logan's face spoke no. Hell no. "Kid, I've seen your teleportin method lately, and I gotta tell ya, Im not lookin forward ta carryin ya down from the roof or out of the chimney", Logan made a sarcastic comment on Kurt's recent tele-mistakes. "AND ya STILL stink like sunny side up eggs", Logan grumbled, "I know that was you this mornin".

"Ha", Kurt giggled slightly. Worse than Kitty when Lance was over. He shut up quickly. As Logan, his savior, carried him to the infirmary in the basement, Kurt gazed up at the man. Kurt was so tiny in Logan's large biceps; he couldn't see Logan's expression at that angle. Yet, he swore he saw a small smirk at the corner of Professor Logan's mouth.

-Moments Later-

**LOGAN'S POV**

"HOLD STILL ELF", shouted Logan, grunting, trying to keep Kurt's little leg still with one of his big hands completely around it. "Hold still or I'll stop using the tweezers and use these to pull the glass out", Logan threatened, holding up his hand and making hint to his big blunt fingers. Fingers as rough, long and thick as adult pine cones.

Kurt flinched again and again as Logan yanked shards of glass from his leg. He turned his head to the side like a small animal at the veterinarian's office, whimpering. All this just looked all the more cute to Logan. Practically making his mouth water over Kurt's body. But then again, the factor that mainly contributed to this is the fact that Logan convinced Kurt to take off his pants and shirt, leaving him stark. He didn't understand why the little elf was so self conscious about his body… He was… glorious.

"Your lucky, you cut your arm and your leg, but your leg seems to be the only one that got glass in it", Logan pointed out, trying to stay focused on what he was doing and not get caught up in the length of the long blue leg of which's foot was rested unintentionally on his crotch.

"OH", Kurt howled as the last piece was gone. "Damn Logan, be a bit more gentle will you", Kurt breathed firmly, looking at him. Their eyes meeting was another inner journey between them.

"Simmer down darling. I got all the glass out didn't I", Logan stopped, angry with himself over calling Kurt his darling. Kurt didn't seem to notice. Probably, it was the shock of being on the cold table in his underwear in front of such a gruff man as Logan. The sight enticed Logan. His hard little nipples and shivering fur… "I can't seem to get the bleeding to stop fully", Logan stated.

"Don't worry about it. Borderline hemophilia happens to me all the time", Kurt admitted.

"WHAT, THAT'S even WORSE!" Logan was protective again. Yelling. He searched for the gauze pads to cover the wound as he became more and more frantic. He couldn't very well put a sticky band aid on all that fur. "Ah SCREW it", Logan shouted.

Logan slowly pulled his tank top off his sweaty, worked body to use it to hold Kurt's wound. Despite the fur, Kurt's leg was smoother than any woman's leg he's ever had contact with…

**KURT'S POV**

"Pro…Professor Logan", Kurt asked confused as Logan's body came into view. His pecks, lightly scared at the top corners near his shoulders, were the size of tires and covered with thick black chest hair that almost matched Kurt's fur. Kurt's eyes followed a solid line of hair down Logan's eight pack and watched it spread out and disappear into his tight, low hung jeans. All that, plus the mountainous shoulders and biceps larger than Kurt's head.

Logan ripped his tank top in half effortlessly and sat in a chair, facing the base of the hospital bed Kurt was perched on the end off. Logan slowly wrapped the cloth over the right places on Kurt's left leg. Making the blood stop in it's tracks.

Logan moved his hand across Kurt's leg, originally to make sure the tourniquet was secure. But it turned into Logan getting caught up in the smoothness of Kurt's body. "Are you okay now, does it hurt", Logan asked with a face of compassion Kurt never had seen on Logan before. It all seemed so strange. Logan defending him and helping him when he got hurt? Scott cursed out Kitty before, he didn't care then. Rogue sprained her ankle twice in one day, he didn't even acknowledge that happening.

Gradually, Kurt's tail began to wag and he began to purr. As if taken away on a sea of hormones, Kurt's neck went back as Logan continued to massage both of Kurt's legs, moving higher and higher. And the purr grew louder. Kurt came out of his trance to see a hungry looking Logan. A growling Logan. If Logan liked the fur on Kurt's legs he would love the rest of him. His entire body was covered with the same half centimeter blue fur. Smooth as silk.

Shockingly, sending shivers through Kurt, Logan grabbed Kurt's thighs and pulled him down off the bed and onto his lap hard. Facing him, with Kurt's legs wrapped around Logan's waist. He was so aggressive and hard, yet secure and gentle. He was too wide in muscularity and bone structure for Kurt to lock his legs around Logan's back. Even in his lap, Kurt's head was at level with Logan's bare chest. He shyly had his arms crossed, afraid to release himself on Logan's manly body. He looked up to see Logan starring down at him hard as he felt the bulge he always admired at Logan's crotch.

"Go ahead sweetheart, I'm all yours", Logan growled. Rubbing down Kurt's back, his hands finding Kurt's small ass and covering it with just one of his big palms. Marking his territory.

Kurt ran his hands shakily across the strong, thick chest. Rubbing down the line of hair and into the top of his pants. Kurt, unable to contain himself, threw himself the rest of the way into Logan's huge arms which quickly locked in a powerful, never letting go grip around his small frame. "Oh LOGAN", Kurt whined, nuzzling in Logan's neck as Logan literally licked and chewed delightfully on Kurt's shoulder.

Logan arched Kurt's small back and bent forward to make the height difference less awkward for what he planned to do. He locked lips with his student. Their kiss was wild. In perfect sync, but hard and thrusting.

"Grr", howls escaped Logan's huge chest. Howls of domination and claim.

Just as they pulled away, looking at one another, shocked from the intensity, the basement door down the hall slowly opened. Ruining their furious passion… for now…


	5. Competition and Vandalism

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHERE I TAKE THE STORY. AGAIN, IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. I BASE A LOT OF MY WRITING ON MY OWN LIFE EXPIRIENCES AND I FEEL THAT MY OWN PERSONAL REALITY IS ALTERED ENOUGH TO WRITE AN ENTIRE NOVEL OF FICTION… I PLAN ON TAKING THIS STORY LINE ON A LONG JOURNY, IM NOT SHURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS, BUT I KNOW THERE WILL BE MANY MANY MANY. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, ALSO, IM THINKING ABOUT STARTING A NOTHER STORY LINE WITH OTHER X MEN CHARACTERS THAT IM GOING TO BE DOING AT THE SAME TIME AS THIS ONE. BUT I HAVENT DECIDED WHICH CHARACTERS TO DO YET. ANY LATE CHRISTMAS WISHES OUT THERE WHO WANT TO SEE TWO PARTICULAR X MEN SNUGGLED UP BY THE FIRE?**

As footsteps became louder and louder, Kurt began to struggle in his Professor's arms. Yet, Logan's grip remained tight as a steel vice around Kurt's curvy waste. Logan had better hearing than Kurt, he was for certain he could hear someone coming. However, he continued with his large, powerful mouth and sharp teeth on Kurt's little shoulders.

"Logan… Stop. Someone's coming. Stop", Kurt whimpered under Logan's power in the brightly lit room. Able to see every detail of Logan's strong shoulders. Kurt continued to shiver and violently shake as Logan did what he did best. The Wolverine was merciless.

"I've been a waitin for this for months now Blue Ball. If you think I'm stoppin now you've got another thing comin", Logan grunted. While saying the word 'comin' at the end of Logan's sentence, His huge hand finally submerged under Kurt's underwear strap and found his tight, virgin opening. Untouched by any other man. He used his other hand to hold Kurt by the jaw and force kisses on him, rubbing his opening in circles around the rim with his middle finger. Which was roughly the size of a human male's erection. Possibly bigger in girth.

As Kurt's desperate, yet futile, attempts to get free persisted, Logan eased up and seemed to have his fill for the moment of fresh half-pint. Just in time to. Kurt was able to get back onto the bed and fix his bandages, made out of Logan's tank top, just before their visitor hit the corner and entered the room… It was Scott.

Since Scott graduated, he'd changed. He was buffer, nothing close to Logan though, and more of an asshole to Kurt than he used to be. He wore his usual sweater vest and business pants. His shades reflecting ultraviolet. None the less, having both of these large men in such a small room together was going to be awkward. Particularly with a negative conversation starter and grim reminder of the ordeal this morning sitting right there on the bed between the two. Logan looked even more pissed than earlier, not even acknowledging Scott, probably counting to twelve in his head to calm down and lope he goes away.

"Kurt", Scot started. His voice was dramatically different from this morning. His eyes, though unseen, spoke truth and honest care. "Would you take a walk with me? There's something I really wanna talk to you about", Scott moved past Logan and to Kurt's bed. Kurt was surprised he made it that far.

Kurt quickly weaved a lie. "My leg still really hurts. I just want to lay here for a while," Kurt would have continued to build on the lie, but he stopped to hear the faint grunts coming from Logan's chest. Stifled, infuriated grunts.

"Yeah, Kitty told me you cut your leg. Did you get the glass out okay," Scott asked placing a hand on Kurt's bandaged thigh. It felt like… a hand on his leg. I didn't make him shake and quiver like Logan's big, hairy, construction working man hands. Good thing Logan couldn't see from that angle with Scott sitting on the mattress, in the way. "What the hell kind of bandage job is this," Scott asked, looking down at the man sweat soaked bandages, insulting Logan's care for Kurt's leg.

"Oh Professor Logan pulled the glass out, and he couldn't find bandages so he used his shirt", Kurt said to Scott. Usually, a person wouldn't have figured that out. It was normal to see Logan shirtless most of the time. He claimed they were uncomfortable on him. Scott just starred at Kurt in disbelief Logan could have enough talented precision to pull glass out of fur.

Scott just shook his head in disgust, wiping the sweat off his hand and onto the bed sheet. "Professor Xavier wanted me to tell you that you've been temporarily put off the team. Just until Logan whips you into discipline," Scott promised with an encouraging smile. Not that Kurt cared, he was happy to be free Saturday mornings. The thought caused Kurt to wonder if that display of affection from Logan just now could be considered the warm up… Kurt blushed.

Scott removed his hand from Kurt's leg. "Listen Kurt, There's been something I've been wanting to tell you, but I want the atmosphere to be right. Tonight. Do you wanna do dinner and a movie. I'll pay. I know how much you love Italian. Consider it an apology".

Kurt thought a moment. It had been a while since he'd gotten out with anyone. And saying no would only make things worse for his stay here. Possibly put Logan on the argument line. What is the worse that could happen? "Sure", Kurt smiled wide.

Scott ruffled Kurt's hair lightly and stood. "Be in the lobby at eight tonight. At the foot of the stairs", that's all he said, swinging his car keys as usual when he walked out.

The silence, alone in the room again with Logan, caused him to move back to the present. He felt confused. 'Was it real?', he kept asking himself… Logan was straight, he would never… Unless he was loosing his mind again. 'What had just happened between them?' The thoughts continued to echo.

"Lo…Logan. What just ha… happened", Kurt shuddered now with the courage to speak. Logan looked tense. Was Logan now tired of him. Already having his thrill, now ready to move on to another?

"You just agreed to a date with Summers… SUMMERS", Logan spat the name like profanity, standing from the chair which they almost made love in, knocking it over as he stood with power. As Logan stomped out of the room, Kurt focused his power.

He teleported in his fast inhale and exhale between the dimensions, like a hick up. He put himself between Logan and the stairwell door, now finally realizing what Logan was talking about. "That was so not a date Logan. You know how much I can't stand Scott", Logan actually made eye contact with him this time. Kurt, though standing his ground, shook.

"You must really be that dumb not to notice", Logan grunted hard. His chest and shoulders buffed up and sweaty, ready for a good scrap. "I can smell what he's all about. He jazzed his pants for fuck's sake. God Kurt, EVERY man in this fucking mansion is in love with you. I don't know what type of species you are, some pheromone I suppose. But you know what, at eight tonight, I'M gonna be in that same damn lobby and you can choose, cause I gotta little something planned this evenin MYSELF darlin"…

**LATER THAT NIGHT…**

Kurt brushed his hair nervously in the bathroom, possibly for the third time that evening. He forced himself not to think about it. Not to even consider it. He would just let the dice fall where they may and choose last second. Still, that didn't calm his nerves. And putting his disguise watch on to take the appearance of a human only made him feel more out of body. Because deep down, he knew, he belonged to Logan… belonged with Logan.

Finally, now wearing a bright red sweater and tight blue jeans with his hair French braided in the back, leaving his front two bangs to hang by his face as always. Kurt left the bathroom and made his way toward the main stairs.

What he saw was nothing like what he expected. He expected to see a Wolverine and a Cyclops, wrestling over a bouquet of flowers, the winder of course, would give them to Kurt. But, then again, Kurt still maintained, much to Logan's dismay, that Scott had not asked him out.

What he saw was an angry Rogue, Kitty and Jean swearing at one another, Scott, and God over what appeared to be about a car. Scott was nowhere to be seen, and professor X was trying to console the girls.

"Now, calm down or so help me", Xavier started angrily. Silencing the girls.

"Someone totaled Scott's car", Rogue blurted out, followed by Jean.

"Well, technically, it isn't totaled. Just messed up", She corrected Rogue.

"Goddamn it Jean, do you have to correct everyone when someone speaks? We all now your in AP, so just like 'totally' shut up", Kitty interrupted.

All three at once, they continued to shriek like baby birds underfed in a nest. Professor Xavier crossed his arms and sighed as Kurt reached the foot of the stairs. No one seemed to notice Kurt's work on his appearance.

"What happened Professor?" Kurt asked as the girls moved to the dinning room.

"Someone slashed Scott's tires. All four of them. Those girls rely on him for their main method of transportation since none of them own a vehicle and Scott wont let them borrow it. And of course, when you covet, you point fingers when something goes wrong with the object coveted", the professor explained

As the word "Slash" was spoken and Xavier followed the girls, Kurt heard a familiar SNIKT sound as he watched Logan pick up an apple out of the fruit bowl at the end of the hall table with his right set of claws. He munched on the apple, and judging from starry look in Logan's eyes, Kurt's appearance definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Ready to go", asked Logan, placing an arm around Kurt. "You look beautiful", he whispered in his ear. Logan himself looking very handsome in his… classy… wrangler jeans, tank top and tattered leather jacket. Oh and the sweet smell of MAN under it all. "Just one small flaw to take care off", Logan grumbled, grabbing Kurt's wrist and confiscating his disguise watch, turning him back into the fuzzy blue ball. "Now your perfect", Logan grinned. Logan knew he wouldn't be needing a disguise where he was taking him. And he would be wearing a shaded helmet on the back of his motorcycle. Plus, Logan preferred the pointy ears.

Kurt had never felt more unconditionally loved…


	6. Wine and an Arm's Length

Luckily, the rolling noise of his motorcycle limited the need for conversation, any potential awkwardness. He felt lucky, one lucky Wolverine, to have his little blue fur ball clung to his shoulders on the back of his bike. The blue fingers, just barely held tall enough to come into sight against his bare upper chest as the cold air hit them. More than once, during their short drive, Logan swore he felt one, or both, of those little blue, three fingered hands rustling in his chest hair. Logan almost purred in sink with Kurt.

Logan had set up their night activities about thirty minutes before Kurt had come downstairs. The Xavier Institute was about three miles up a hill from the city. And the spot he picked for their late night date was between Bayville and the mansion, deep in the woods. He knew Kurt was secretly a nocturnal, outdoors type. Logan hoped he was doing a good job. 'JESUS what's wrong with you Logan. Your going all out for this kid. Just throw em on the ground and fuck em', his mind yelled. It had been yelling that same phrase for three months now.

The second the bike was turned off, Logan helped Kurt un-straddle his knees from the wide set seat. Logan positioned the kick stand and hid the bike behind a tree. Kurt just stood there, looking up at Logan confused. "There's a small walk ahead, you ready", Logan asked. Kurt just beamed with excitement, wagging tail and all.

"So where are you taking me", Kurt asked halfway playful and halfway nervous as Logan walked, protectively keeping Kurt in front of him, in sight at all times.

"Just keep going. And here I thought elves were suppose to like the forest", Logan couldn't help himself. Kurt brought out a side to him he didn't recognize.

"Ah, Logan", Kurt sighed as Logan nudged him through a thick line of trees and into a clearing. The expression on Kurt's face was all worth it. "Oh… My… Logan", Kurt blushed.

"I thought you'd like it", Logan blurted out, halfway in ecstasy himself.

Although, Logan was for sure Kurt was going to choose an evening with him instead of… Summers… fixing everything up perfect was a long shot. Logan doesn't preplan, or hell, even give a shit unless it involved a cold stiff drink and a loose woman. But Logan made an exception for Kurt. His Kurt.

There was a small, five by five hot spring at the base of a large rock hidden in the trees. Logan had placed a few torches up as well as a few candles and a bottle of wine on a blanket. Not really his thing, but he would enjoy it if Kurt did. Two glasses, no more. Two glasses which were fogged hazily on one side due to the heat of the hot spring.

"Logan its…its", Kurt couldn't find the right words as he turned to look at Logan, whom was standing behind him now. "Is this… for me?"

Logan just nodded and motioned for Kurt to sit down along side of him on the blanket. The steam of the spring was trapped in the centralized space by the thick trees. A majority of the snow was melted. Logan's eyes seemed phosphorescent in the night.

Kurt knew better, but as he sat himself down and Logan began to pour his glass he couldn't help it. "What happened earlier in the infirmary", Kurt asked abruptly without warning. The question having had been on his mind all day. He needed to know.

Logan looked like a deer in the headlights. But with Logan, a moose would be a more appropriate term. "When I understand it myself I'll let ya know", Logan spat out, rather aggressively, sounding far more rough than intended.

Kurt looked down in embarrassment and disappointment at himself. Worried Logan was mad and that he had ruined the evening for them both. If he had, Kurt would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, he felt rough, strong fingers lifting his head and into the eyes of an animal. An animal whom quickly kissed him, quick but passionately. Logan pulled out of the kiss with a shocked Kurt in his hands.

"Kurt don't make that face darlin", he seemed to beg Kurt almost. "I don't ever wanna see ya sad sweetheart".

It was almost like a multiple personality disorder. Logan gazed down and adjusted his hard on. Pulling away, looking halfway confused and ashamed. But Kurt knew he would have to grow a pair, and take some action. He wasn't letting Logan get away that easy.

Kurt grabbed Logan, and instead of pulling that muscle man to him, Kurt lunged at Logan. Latching his three toed feet onto Logan's hips, and his hands under Logan's arms. Before Logan could entice and intimidate Kurt with his eyes, Kurt forced a kiss on him. It was a bit sloppy from his lack of experience, but Logan picked up the loose ends.

Logan walked them over to the hot spring, and while attacking Kurt's much smaller mouth, lifted Kurt's sweater off his head and tackled him to the ground. A small creature less than two third's his height. Kurt reciprocated with his strong hips, maniacally rolling back and forth against Logan's crotch. Kurt knew Logan's dilemma, his confusion. But bottom line, Kurt knew Logan wanted him, and gay or straight, it was enough…

"Ah, oh, L…Log…Logan", Kurt screamed grabbing a hand full of Logan's hair as Logan mercilessly sucked Kurt's nipples raw. First making them hard with his tongue, then, using his powerful jaws to claim them with a bruising, sucking force. His thick, five o clock shadow was scratching Kurt's chest. The steam from the spring caused Kurt's fur to sweat. He felt almost ready, at his climax, Just from Logan's foreplay.

"Take this off", Kurt huffed out hard, pulling at Logan's tank top. Kurt, even in Logan's lap he was still very short, flinched as Logan howled like a mad beast and ripped it into shreds fast before Kurt's eyes.

While Logan's arms were outstretched in power and his shirt was off, Kurt took advantage. He suckled his mouth to Logan's hard, right nipple. Flicking it with his tongue, and taking no hesitation on nibbling. He even loved the hair circled around it. Logan was the sweetest thing ever to touch his tongue.

"Grr Ah, Your askin for it ELF", Logan growled in a raw voice, having Kurt on his back, again on the ground, and began to remove his pants, followed by Kurt's

As the kissing persisted, Logan's hands ripped apart Kurt's underwear before he even noticed they were gone. Kurt could feel warm rock under his ass with Logan = Human mountain, moving on top of him expertly.

As Logan got a feel for Kurt's ass, Kurt roamed a bit himself. Licking down the thick line of hair on Logan's eight pack. Wondering what his manhood would be like. Logan sat them both up right, holding his little blue demon facing him in his lap just as Kurt went under Logan's last piece of clothing. Suddenly, he felt Logan's thick, hairy arm draped over his waist, in the way of Kurt's desire.

Kurt opened his eyes from the kisses, confused, then he saw it. Both of Logan's arms were still around Kurt, and Logan held a cocky grin. And that certainly wasn't an arm in Kurt's hand…

Kurt looked down and saw all of Professor Logan. All ten inches of him. Thick as Kurt's wrist, black pubic hair like a bear's pelt. Accompanied by the largest pair he had ever seen on a man, ever imagined.

This was going to get messy…

Little Kurt gulped loud in the arms of a wide, deviant grinned Wolverine. "You Ready Darlin?"


	7. The Healing Chew Toy and Furry Bruises

Kurt shook his head nervously, not sure weather to say no or to smile. He slowly returned his three fingered hand to Logan's cock nervously. It was so hard a saw couldn't cut threw it, warm and alive against his blue skin. Uncut… why wasn't he surprised. Kurt slowly moved his hand up and down, not squeezing too hard… so much for that.

"Rrahhh", Logan howled, throwing his head back as a stream of pre-cum literally shot against his chest and Kurt's chin. "Ah", Logan sighed licking the cum off of Kurt's chin the second he regained composure. "You got a long night ahead a you Elf", Logan swore returning to his violent journey with his mouth down Kurt's body. Leaving visible bruises, somehow, on his fur with his mouth.

Kurt loved it, loved it too much. The gruff kisses, and Logan's tree log of a cock was pressed up against Kurt's ass even though he was still in Logan's lap. The man was massive. Unsuccessfully, Kurt tried to pry himself from the Wolverine's arms as he grunted and tasted his new chew toy. Logan's cock was about the size of Kurt's forearm, width and length. He knew he couldn't let that go inside of him.

Through all the movement, Kurt ended up on his knees with a horny as hell Logan licking down his back. Usually a man would have to stop licking and wet his tongue again and continue, but not Logan. He never retreated as he tasted the length of Kurt's body all the way to the base of his spine. Kurt's little body shivered under Logan's aggressiveness. He could feel the hot breath of the beast against his ass.

"Now… Logan. I just want you to know that I'm not the type to do this one a first date or anything I just… Let's talk about it. If we keep going at each other like… like this my questions will just keep growing. When were you first attracted to me…", Kurt asked as he thought Logan was slowing down a bit to answer him. He sighed in relief that his body didn't give in to Logan yet… "Logan?" He asked again.

"HA ah", Kurt whined with his hands flat on the stone against the ground, with Logan's huge hands atop of them, holding him in place. He felt Logan's rough, five o clock shadow burning his ass as Logan nibbled on Kurt's opening. "Ah Oh God don't stop LOGAN", Kurt cried, a faint tear going down his face from all the foreign sensations, soaking up in his blue fur.

Logan violently ate Kurt out. Not holding back. Massaging his outer walls gently before moving in deeper, trying to keep the kid from going into shock from the immense size of Logan's tongue. And Just as Kurt was about to scream from the pain… 'Ah THERE it is', Logan growled to himself as he found Kurt's prostate and gouged it with his tongue. "Mm", Logan moaned in triumph as Kurt struggled and poured pre-cum against the rocks beneath them. The steam was growing more and more violent by the second in the spring.

Logan curved his tongue around Kurt's prostate. He was so small, so so small and Logan's tongue was long. He was able to maneuver it well without much challenge. For God's sake, Logan was still able to hold Kurt's hands down above his head while eating out his ass. He had the control… Logan curved his tongue against his lover's hot spot, pulled with suction, and closed his mouth over Kurt's opening and sucked… Hard… while madly playing with it.

"AH AH AH", Kurt cried again and again. "Logan I'm going to… I'm going to", Kurt wasn't able to finish his sentence. He came then and there, against the rocks. Spilling out at the fault of his Professor. Kurt's body almost went limp, his eyes in the back of his head from the orgasm. Logan didn't even touch his cock and still managed to force the sweet juice out. He rested his head on the rock, keeping his ass in the air not by choice, but because Logan held him there.

Slowly, without warning, Logan sank his two fingers, each one being the size of a human male's cock, into Kurt's virgin ass. Hooking them to test their new surrounds, plunging them again and again brutally.

"Wha… WHAT are you DOING", Kurt cried out, tears down both cheeks. The pleasure and the pain giving his body a roller coaster ride. His wet out now prepared by Logan's tongue. Logan knew he was lubed up enough by his thick saliva, He just wanted to have fun with his hands first. He was torturing Kurt.

"Don't worry sweets, Ill wont go all the way in", Logan promised with a wide grin, giving Kurt a quick kiss, still holding his hands down. As if that would matter, the thickness... Kurt kissed back even harder, sucking on Logan's tongue as if feeding from it. "Mmrr", Logan growled in domination.

"Keep holding my hands down. I don't want to be able to fight back. Keep going, no matter what I say. If my hands are free I might freak out and fight back", Kurt made Logan promise. As if Kurt could fight back in any situation with Logan. Logan just grinned from behind, letting Kurt know he didn't have a problem, no problem with that at all.

While holding Kurt's hands against the earth, He slowly submerged his head into Kurt's virgin blue ass. Stretching him to twice his width on Logan's manhood. He could feel Logan's body hair rustling against his back as he was taken. The sounds were loud, as it slowly sank into Kurt.

As it sank into Kurt, not yet screaming, to just past the head, Logan felt Kurt's tightness on his sensitive spot. "Haaa", Logan breathed out hard as he sank in fast, going the rest of the way which he promised he wouldn't do. Slamming into a thrashing Kurt all the way to the hilt, his hairy balls slamming against Kurt's little ass. Slowly, a small stream of red blood leaked out of Kurt and dripped onto Logan's testicles. "Aohhh", Logan yelled in triumph.

"AHhh ohhh OH GOD, OH GOD", Kurt yelled, bucking his hips away from Logan's length but really he just indeed up in sink with Logan's pumping hips. His strong eight pack muscles working the cock's leverage. "Logan LOGAN" Kurt cried again and again. "WOLVERINE", Kurt screamed again like a girl. He saw small droplets of blood on the ground in the night. The moonlight making it look black.

Kurt found himself turned over, still invaded by Logan's cock, but facing him. He saw powerfully arms bent on their elbows above his head and Logan's tree trunk waist between his legs. Logan's chest near his face. He reached up, grabbing Logan under the armpits and around to his back, and licked his chest hungrily, biting his nipples with his sharp little teeth. Logan nibbled on his pointy ears, a very sensitive part of his body. In sync, he felt one of Logan's hands grab a hand full of his hair and undo the French braid in his hair, running his fingers through it and tugging. All this while Logan's deadly weapon pumped Kurt's ass.

Suddenly… SNIKT. Logan's claws stuck out in a flash as Kurt felt Logan's pouring cum leaking out of his ass. Logan never let up, never softened. His huge body smothering Kurt, while being thrust repetitively. Kurt took out the pain on Logan's nipples, biting harder and harder, licking the bruised spots which healed almost instantly. Logan fucked Kurt harder, slamming his claws into the rock on either side of Kurt's head, inches from slicing him. Logan lifted himself up on his fists, keeping his blades in the ground for leverage while he plowed and thrust into Kurt again and again. Kurt leaned up and held onto Logan's torso as he moved. Again and again, tearing Kurt's ass apart.

"AHHHHHHH KURT AOHHH HAWOOOOOOOOOOO", Logan howled like a wolf as he came inside of him, so hard Kurt felt the hot, delicious man juice fill him and pour out with Kurt's fluids. And in turn, Kurt came in sync unexpectedly, biting down on Logan's neck as he did so. The sensitivity of his cock from his previous ejaculation caused a wave of pain after the climax. Logan collapsed on top of Kurt. Breathing hard. Kurt rubbing his hands up and down Logan's back, kissing his neck, congratulating him for his job. Kurt felt as though he couldn't move… couldn't breathe. Logan met his lips again hard, claiming his lover.

Not a word was spoken. Kurt in shock, still having orgasms, and Logan was in shock with himself. He slowly lifted the small blue elf half his size into the hot spring water, placing himself in soon after. He placed his Kurt in his lap, running his hot water soaked hands over Kurt's body and massaging his shoulders. Kurt just laid there, in amazement, in Logan's lap with his head against his chest. His eyes were half closed.

Logan looked down, then back up, resting his head on the rocks at the edge of the spring, submerging their bodies into the water up to their necks. Was he bad, loosing control and taking his student's innocents…

"Yes Kurt… to answer your question from earlier. When I first wanted you", Logan breathed hard, lifting Kurt up and down on his chest with each breath, "The second you pulled your hood off when you introduced yourself to Xavier. Your first day at the manor, I knew then… you were made just for me", Logan said, giving Kurt comfort over the self consciousness of his looks. Unconditional love.

Logan positioned himself in the water, laying Kurt against the side of the spring with his arms rested up on the rock. Logan submerged himself in the water fully, Kurt to tired and worn to notice. Slowly, Logan positioned himself below Kurt and found his opening, and made a mess of his favorite student all over again…


	8. Jingle Bells, An X Men Holiday Special

A Very Merry Logurt Christmas

Falalala Logan and Kurt

TO MY FANS, consider this a late Christmas gift. This is set one year into the future. Logan and Kurt have been together for about a year now. And good LORD has it been a bumpy road between them. But they got threw it… and up to this point. I hope you enjoy it. It's a short.

Enjoy…

"Ah, Logan stop", Kurt asked for possibly the thirtieth time that evening. Just because a good majority of the students had gone home for the holidays, and Xavier had went off to bed, Logan found it to be his duty to get Kurt under the Christmas tree, next to the fire place, or on the couch. Any one of them would do, since Logan had been asking all evening for a Christmas Quicky, or so he called them, where they were at the time didn't seem to matter.

They were both sitting on a bare rug in the living room with the fire place lit. The tree stood large in its shadowed corner with bulb lights flashing in the darkness. The flames caused the shadows to dance, like laughter.

Logan, of course, had taken up the liberty of taking his shirt off and grabbing at Kurt repetitively. Kurt refused to have any 'fresh' contact with Logan unless they were behind locked doors. And the living room, of course, didn't have any locked doors.

"Well, why don't we just go to my room, or yours. Which ever works sweetness", Logan suggested looking innocent. Not easy for him.

"I want to stay up and watch the fire, and the tree. And besides, they said on the news it was suppose to snow tonight, I want to see it", Kurt grinned.

"Well, I suppose this is a good a time as any", Logan said pulling out a small, green gift wrapped box. "Don't get too excited, I had Jean wrap it. I got so damn frustrated tryna wrap it myself that I sent my claws threw the damn box. No damage though", Logan promised.

Again Kurt saw it… the faint movement in the corner. "Hold on, bathroom", Kurt said standing, looking too nervous to receive the gift from Logan.

The second Kurt was out in the hall, and had the living room door closed, he saw Kitty standing there with a wad full of cash, standing next to all the other X men. "What the hell's this", Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"Kitty is charging two bucks a minute to phase our heads through the wall one by one and see what you and professor Logan are up to. My my Nightcrawler, I do believe your blushing", Bobby laughed as Scott just stood there looking pissed. Mr. Follow the rules.

Kurt had a mind to grab all the them and port them to the roof. "If you are this concerned with my life", Logan started, "Then there definitely MUST be something missing from yours", he said looking down at all of them to their crotch areas. Particularly Jean, hinting Scott's infamous poor performance rumors amongst the X house's gossip.

"How big is it Kurt", Rouge asked Kurt, nodding her head in the direction of Logan in the living room.

"GO TO BED", Kurt mumbled. Going back into the room.

"Eh, Sorry", Kurt apologized, "Allergies", how that had to do with the bathroom he didn't know. He found it hard to lie to Logan.

Logan handed him the box, and while Kurt opened it, Logan moved behind him, now in his underwear, and massaged Kurt's shoulders.

He opened the box… It was Logan's dog tag… but it was morphed, bent and stretched, carved into a Celtic like design. But beautifully by master hands, Into the shape of a ring with a tiny ruby in the center. Logan stayed behind Kurt, too embarrassed to look Kurt in the face.

"Yes or no sweetheart, I promise if you say no… nothin will change between us I swear darlin," Logan swore. Kissing the back of Kurt's pointy ear. Logan knew how much Kurt liked red, how it showed off against his blue fur.

Kurt didn't think, didn't rely on statistics or anxiety this time. He turned and faced Logan fast, to catch Logan's stair. "Yes YES, a million times YES", Kurt let out before Logan could say another word of compromise.

Kurt threw himself at Logan, fiancé Logan, as he heard the X kids gossiping in the hallway. Logan had Kurt on his back and already nibbling at his collar bone, lost in his elf. "Go back to bed", Kurt screamed, Logan wasn't even phased by Kurt's distraction. He was just happy, happier than he'd ever been in this life by Kurt's decision.

As Logan, ignoring Kurt's 'no' and 'stop that', removed all of Kurt's clothes in a flash, Kurt realized… he was not getting away from the adamantium sex machine tonight.

"Wait come back… HELP", Kurt cried to the other X men whom he just sent away. He looked down at a hungry Logan, who was nibbling and licking in his special way which made it hard for Kurt to speak straight from the shivers. "Hey… your suppose to at least put the engagement ring on first… LOGAN", Logan might as well have been deaf at that moment.

"KITTY… ROGUE", Kurt yelled as the snow, which he waited up all night for, started to fall… and he missed it, at the same time, Logan thrust his tongue into Kurt's small mouth, stifling his shout…

"Rhhh ,You knew what you were gettin when ya married ME", Logan teased, throwing the blanket off the couch and onto them as the fireplace slowly died…

"Wait… were not married yet", Kurt yelled under the covers.

"Too Late. Ya already said Yes", Logan smiled in triumph under the dark covers. "Now… Lets play jingle bells again", Logan said grabbing his package. That raunchy sex move Logan created last week still left bruises on Kurt's bottom.

Kurt flinched in fear, "I don't wanna play jingle bells again… I came 4 times in one hour", Kurt cried closing his eyes over the lack of control he had in the situation. He knew that once Logan, started Kurt would be telling him not to stop, begging for more.

Logan held him down, "I KNOW", Logan grinned, shutting his lover up with his aggressive mouth.  
"Ho Ho Ho", Logan growled as he made hot, rough, Wolverine love to his fiancé.


	9. Bath Towels and Dirty Notes

**YES I KNOW I RESUBMITTED THIS AGAIN. BUT… I WANTED TO FIX SOME MISPELLS AND SUCH. MY IDEAS FLOW FAST AND WHEN IM DONE (LIKE WITH MY PAINTING AND SKETCHING) IM EXHAUSTED BECAUSE EVERYTIME I DO SOMETHING ARTISTIC IT USEs UP AN ENERGY IN ME AND IT LEAVES ME TOO TIRED TO PROOFREAD. ANYWAY… IT'S THE SAME STORY AS LAST NIGHT'S, JUST REVISED A BIT. ILL HAVE MORE UP LATER. IM SO GLAD YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THESE, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SUCH GOOD REVIEWS ON MY WRITING. AND AS ALWAYS, IM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS. IM NOT A MEAN FANFICTIONIST ;)**

**KURT'S POV**

It was eleven a.m. Kurt lay in his bed with the covers pulled up over his head later than usual. Thank God he had been cut from the X team, and even better, Logan was now in charge of his physical fitness, and from the previous turn of events over the past few days, he supposed that gave him some leverage from it. Good thing Hank wasn't put in charge, or else he would probably be playing basketball or running laps right now… eh.

He rolled over, with a space now open in the covers, he wrapped them around his head, to give him breathing air. The blinds were drawn down and the curtains shut. He was the only one of the X kids who had his own balcony. He stopped thinking and let his eyes be hypnotized by the snow globe on his nightstand. There was a small, dancing, stereotypical German man in green pants with snow around him.

"WHAT WAS UP", Kurt sat up fast, yelling at the ceiling, frustrated with himself over his confliction. After his 'date' last night with Logan, Logan had driven him home and kissed him goodnight. Kurt had never felt better. He just wished he knew what was going on in Logan's head. After his 'always wanted you' speech last night, Kurt should feel more founded, more confirmed. It was just so bizarre now that the ultra man, straight, alpha Logan wanted him. It didn't feel real, he's wanted it for so long. Now, what terrified him most, was that it was going to just go away spontaneously. Kurt shook in memory of last night. Logan taking his innocent, and Kurt submitting.

Kurt hated being so hung up over someone, one of the reasons he kept everyone at least an arm's length away. They disappointed him.

Kurt sighed and realizing, he was just looking at every thing negatively to avoid the truth to himself.

He loved Logan, loved his hair, walk, body, voice, demeanor. He had for a long time now, and he was scared to death to think it was just some physical attraction coming from Logan. If Logan wanted sex, Kurt was for sure he could have just gone to a strip club, or hell, just a bar. Women loved Logan. Kurt just doubted his ability to arouse Logan to the extent he had.

Unable to stay still for a second longer, Kurt sat up fully, but then fell back down fast. "Oh", Kurt sighed heavily as his bottom pressed against the mattress. He knew this would happen. He rolled onto his side and picked himself up, finding it even more difficult to stand. He walked… limped… over to the mirror and pulled down his tight sweat pants, his tail curling up out of it. "Eh", Kurt breathed in surprised at what he saw.

Kurt had bruises along his ass, particularly on his thighs and hips, about the same size as Logan's hands. There were bite marks and hickies all up Kurt's back, he must have sucked really hard to leave bruises visible through fur. Not a problem for Logan… those powerful jaw bones.

Kurt sighed and covered his face in embarrassment, laughing to himself slightly with a giddy, school girl attitude. Lifting him from his depression. He remembered Logan didn't use a condom, not the first time he broke Kurt open, nor the four times afterward…

Kurt just stood there, bruised and ecstatic in the mirror, laughing at himself with a wide grin in the mirror. Never, never had Kurt smiled at himself in a mirror before. Oh boy, what was Logan doing to him…

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Ah", Logan sighed, bench pressing the weight again and again. He was in the basement, doing his usually two hundred and ninety pounds with eighty reps. Only forty to go until he went over a new limit. His jaw was flexed, his tank top soaked and his shorts worn. Sweat coated his body… and his mind was coated with blue elf.

He couldn't seem to stop thinking about Kurt, having to practically lay him down in his bed last night from all the fucking, he was concerned he had gone a little too rough on the fur ball. He lost quite a bit of blood during last night. He remembered the taste of his blue fur, the smell of his hair, better than any woman he's ever had. Logan had never been with a man before, he just assumed it was similar to pleasing a woman and he must have been right. Kurt's screams didn't show signs of complaint…

As he set the bar back into place and sat up, he rested his arms on his knees and heaved air. His pectorals already noticeably larger… and he wanted to see Kurt.

Logan stood up, skipping the shower room and went straight into the elevator and clicked for the first floor. If he was lucky, the rest of the gang would be busy. Wait… what day was it. Saturday? Great. Kurt was home from school. That gave him all day to chew, cuddle and…

Logan stopped and closed his eyes as the elevator door opened and he walked out. He needed to control himself, if anyone got a sniff of this he would be sent packing by Charles. No questions asked at that.

As Logan walked with his gym towel slung over his meaty, sweaty shoulder, he stopped and gazed at the high school photos of the entire students in the main hallway. He found Kurt's. He should have known because he's only stopped to look at the thing a million times. It was his senior photo. Him in his cute little rental tuxedo. Although he was in his human disguise, he was the most beautiful thing Logan had ever laid eyes on. His hair was tied back in the photo. It was nice to finally see his hair out of his face. His skin was flawless, and his eyes… oh his eyes.

Out of nowhere Scott appeared. He had a small note in his hand, dressed in a red polo shirt and Hollister jeans. "Hey Logan", Scott said with a faint smile. Obviously over the ordeal the other day. Logan didn't like the kid, hadn't for a while, even before their tug of war over Kurt, of which Kurt was oblivious to. "Whatcha lookin at", Scott asked noticing the senior photo of Kurt in Logan's line of sight.

"Thought I saw a scuff on the wall. Just the light", Logan lied while walking away. Scott just shrugged his shoulders and made his way up the main stairs. Logan continued down to the kitchen to find Kurt. He wanted to make sure he was okay after the ordeal last night.

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt, now managing to get a straight walk in line, made his way from his room to the hall closet and pulled out two bath towels. He needed two to get all the fur to dry. Otherwise, he would have to take a hair dryer to his entire body, and the heat often made his fur curl slightly, something he didn't like. Kurt thought a moment, looking at the different colors of towels. He was in a good mood today… Green and purple seemed appropriate.

As Kurt grabbed the towels with his weak, bruise covered arms and closed the door to see a grinning, deviant looking Scott leaning against the wall a few feet down. His muscles flexed. Unlike Logan, who was buff and hairy, gruff to the sawdust, Scott was toned, tall and smooth. He had seen Scott shirtless before, he kept himself model looking, Abercrombie to be exact. Which is why he found him garden variety and boring. And also, he was an asshole.

"Sorry about our date last night. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't find you. Some one totaled my car", Kurt, not really caring, only acknowledged the sentence because of Jean's smart ass argument to Rogue in the lobby that it "technically wasn't totaled".

"Oh it's okay, I had an emergency doctors appointment. Logan drove me", Kurt informed Scott. It was the best lie he could come up with. He turned away from Scott and started walking toward the shower, limping more like it.

"Yeah, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with him lately. Did he do any gym work with you yesterday? You have all those bruises", Scott seemed concerned. Looking up and down at Kurt's tank top and sweat pants covered body.

Kurt stopped and thought. "Yeah he worked me hard", He blurted out only realizing how suggestive it sounded after he had said it.

"Well great", Scott asked, it appeared he was going to follow Kurt to the bathroom door, maybe he would even hop in the shower with him, Kurt thought sarcastically, he would like to see Logan's face on that one. "What kind of exercises did he have you do", Scott asked leaning against the wall again near the bathroom door. The sun was still low and shining through the hard wood floor hallway, the bathroom smelling fresh.

Kurt's eyes got big in embarrassment, blushing again through the fur. "I really have to take a shower Scott", Kurt said to him seriously. Scott looked down and pulled out a small white note, folded up. Similar to something he would see from Sally, the girl who sat next to him in physics.

"What's this", Kurt asked as he was handed the small note.

"Read it later, when your alone", Scott asked walking away with an honest smile, disappearing down the stairs.

Kurt walked into the bathroom and quickly opened the letter, moving so fast he almost ripped it at the creases.

_Kurt, were having a warm front tonight and it's suppose to get up to 60 degrees. I would love it if you accompanied me to dinner tonight on the roof. Again, eight o clock. Ill have everything ready… so don't make me look like an ass. Ha. Just playing. But really, maybe we can watch a movie or something afterward. Get back to me. _

_Ps. This is a date. _

Kurt gulped.

**LOGAN'S POV**

He was frustrated. He couldn't find Kurt. Regarding he had only been missing from Logan's sight for thirteen minutes, none the less, Scott put him in a shitty mood and walking in on Kitty and Lance in the kitchen wasn't exactly something he wanted to start out his day with. He had received a note from Xavier and Storm that they were off again on a field mission and would be gone for the week, leaving him in charge. He contemplated sending them all out to work in the yard on monotonous tasks while he spent time with his elf inside by the fire.

Now on the second floor, Logan went back to Kurt's room and smelled his open bedroom door. He followed the heightened scent to the bathroom where he heard the pitter patter of water rushing from the shower. His Kurt…

Logan wanted to surprise him. He used his army knife to pick the lock and slide inside, second nature to him, careful that no one saw him enter with someone already inside. Too sketchy... They would think he was having strippers spend the night again. He was almost at the shower across the bathroom when he saw a small note on the sink. The same note Scott was holding…

Logan snatched it up instantly, with shaking hands. Not shaking with anxiety, but with rage as he read the note.

"Grhhhh", he growled over what he read.


	10. Scattering Rats and Cajun Beef

**Sorry about the resubmitting of chapter 9 over and over. My proofreading sucks which is shocking because I'm in college. Currently studying to be a nurse... Pray for me. I hope you like this chapter, I decided to do a little bit of Scott's POV in it. And… I've been considering bringing in a third or forth character into Kurt's gravity. It's ranged from Mystique to Colossus but I think I may have decided. I've been getting requests. You'll get a small preview of that toward the end. And I know that I may take my time with the story line (not as bad as drawn out as Steven King maybe but still) I like to take my time. Its like in a relationship, if you rush things they will explode… So for all of you who are waiting to see compelling, rushed, adrenaline based storyline, just keep holding on baby because it's coming. I just want to get a good foundation and build along the way. NOW… here I go…**

Kurt almost screamed as the blue shower curtain was ripped from its place on the rack, revealing an infuriated Logan, teeth bared and all. Kurt stood there, with one arm across his chest and the other hand over his crotch, as if Logan hadn't seen all of him already. Kurt wasn't the type to give himself on the first date… but then again Logan wasn't a normal courtier. A wet Kurt watched as Logan had one hand on the wall, arm stretched to the full length, with his body standing in front of Kurt with Scott's note in his hand. He held it up to Kurt's face as the ink letters slowly melted from the hot moisture in the air. Logan just starred as Kurt looked from the letter to him. He considered running for the door, but Logan was a big man and took up most of his path to the exit. And besides, he was naked. And if he was going to be grabbed and held still by Logan again he didn't want to be naked as he did so. Kurt felt relief that the water softened the visibility of his bruises or else Logan would be reluctant to touch him again.

"Can you explain this… why didn't you come get me?" Logan asked as he turned the water off and grabbed Kurt and pulled him out. His grip completely encircled Kurt's small wrist in a vice of brutality.

"He JUST gave it to me Logan, and I needed to take a shower after what you did to me last night. And let go of my arm, your hurting me and I haven't got all the conditioner out of my hair", Kurt whined, pulling his hand in all directions but never out of Logan's hand.

"What's conditioner?" Logan asked looking confused. The question caused Kurt to glance up at Logan's thick, crispy looking black hair. Hard as nails… Kurt almost laughed as a snicker escaped his lips.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?" Logan yelled, releasing Kurt's little arm. "Oh, I'll show ya how God damned funny it is Elf. I'm goin down stairs to give Summer's a little lesson on keepin his hands to himself", Logan grunted as he opened the door. Kurt grabbed a towel bewildered. "STAY AWAY FROM THE ROOF", Logan spat.

"Wait LOGAN", Kurt yelled in his purple bath towel running after Logan, having to run two steps at a time just to keep up with Logan's long striding steps. "Logan wait, we can talk about this. It's not a date I swear. Not a real one. Maybe the word 'date' on that letter just meant the day of the week", Kurt pleaded, still in denial.

"You ARE MINE", Logan growled, stopping and pinning Kurt by his shoulders against the wall. Logan didn't bend forward down to Kurt's level to speak with him, thus, Logan was at his full height. Kurt's chin was against Logan's abs as he looked straight up at him.

"I'm NOT an object Logan", Kurt defended himself like a baby kitty cat screeching at a Siberian husky in defense.

"Your right, your not an object, but you belong to me", Logan grumbled as the claws in his right hand shot out, nicking the wall and pealing a bit of wood off.

"Holy SHIT", Kurt yelled as he realized how serious Logan was. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no", Kurt shook as Logan howled down the stair rail.

**SCOTT'S POV**

He sat across from Lance and Kitty with Rogue sitting in the window seat. Gradually, these days, he had grown use to the idea of having Lance visiting on a daily basis. The kid wasn't that bad, just misled. Kitty had her hands around Lance's arm and Rogue was sipping hot chocolate as the snow gradually started to disappear in the sunny back yard. All this while Scott just beamed out the window, thinking about his date with Kurt later. He knew Kurt would say yes, the kid never refused when someone asked him a favor, hell, Kurt couldn't put a straight declarative sentence without stuttering. People like that were called doormats… But Scott just couldn't help himself.

He's had feelings about Kurt, like had Jean, for a while now. This frustrated him and the only way he knew how to deal with his… homo… feelings was to take out the anger and confusion on Kurt. The one person he knew he shouldn't, he yelled at. But he was done, taking Jean's return to her ex Duncan, Scott knew this was the time to make a move and grow up and face his feelings. He wanted Kurt in all the right and wrong ways. And he would have to act fast… if he was to catch up to Logan… He was shocked no one else noticed that man's obsession.

Out of nowhere, Kurt teleported into the kitchen with a purple bath towel around him, looking scared. He was breathing hard with his little bird like chest rising and falling with speed. His hair was wet, and tousled away from his face behind his pointy ears. Scott got an erection almost instantly, finding himself having to stick his hand down his pants and position himself before he stood while everyone was distracted by the almost naked blue elf in the middle of the kitchen.

"Scott, GET OUT. Run, I mean it. He's coming", Kurt blurted out, seemingly out of breath. He ran over and put his hands against Scott's now standing body, resting on his chest.

Scott knew what Kurt was talking about, and he accepted the challenge. He just wanted to play with Kurt first while he heard Logan sniffing the air in search out in the hallway. "Who's coming Kurt", he asked with a smile as Kurt pushed on his chest, trying to lead him out the backdoor. Kurt was so weak, with his tiny three fingered hands against his pectorals, it was more like Kurt was resting his hands there for comfort instead of pushing away. Scott wanted Logan to see this first… Logan's little elf finding comfort in another.

**LOGAN'S POV**

Not the television room. Not the basement. Not the garage, DAMN he fixed his car already. FUCKER! Not the bathrooms, which he kicked the doors in on, nor on the roof. Logan sniffed the air thoroughly again and marched off with his strong, horse like legs, to the kitchen.

If the door wasn't a swinging door, Logan would have kicked it down, instead he struck it with such force it opened with a speed powerful enough to crack the wall slightly. His eyes were huge with rage, blood shot, and his claws exposed. His tank top was now gone and his athletic shorts were ripped in a few placed. He looked like a jungle man, feral...

"SUMMERS!" Logan yelled loud enough to shake the kitchen, the pot holder swinging by the cabinets and the bowl of fruit on the island table shook as he raised hell with his voice. "HAWOOOOOO", The Wolverine arched his back and craned his neck as he howled at the ceiling.

"I'm out of here Kitty, CALL ME", Lance shouted heading for the backdoor in fright. He ran like a child off of a grumpy man's property who had a gun.

"WAIT LANCE, Your just gonna leave me hear", Kitty shouted sheepishly, running after Lance in the chilly air outside.

Rogue's eyes got big, and her face never showed surprise or any other expression of emotion other than depressed. She didn't say a word, just ran like the others. The X men scattered like rats as Logan raged through the Kitchen at Scott. As he got closer to them he noticed, Kurt, HIS Kurt, leaning on Scott like a southern bell leaning for comfort. That was it…

KURT'S POV

Kurt covered his ears and ran toward the other side of the kitchen as Scott flipped up his sunglasses and shot a high grade beam at Logan, sending him through the kitchen door and crashing into the table in the hall. Kurt yelped, standing up angry at Scott.

"What the hell were you thinking, you could have killed him", Kurt complained as he yelled to help Logan. Kurt, as if having a sixth sense, moved out of the way as he felt something huge stirring in the clouds of dust just behind the kitchen door. Logan marched back inside, as if unscathed, and lunged at Scott.

Scott moved out of the way as Logan took a swipe at him, then retracting his blades and swinging his fists as the two men came closer in distance. Logan had him up against the wall. And mercilessly, Kurt heard it as he bent down and covered his eyes. Logan struck Scott so hard he heard the crack and pop of the jaw, Scott's yells and screams as Logan persisted at punching him in the stomach.

As if satisfied with the short confrontation, Logan threw Scott across the kitchen and toppling onto the small table in front of the window, crashing it into the ground. Scott moved a bit, reliving Kurt's suspicions that Logan had indeed killed him. He relaxed, watching Scott roll around and groan while standing up slowly, not looking too damaged. Logan had gone easy on him…

"TAKE THAT AS A WARNIN BUB", Logan spat in a gruff voice not even remotely human. "The blue balls mine and he's gonna stay that way"

**The Brotherhood House**

He sat on his new bed after having just moved in, still in his outfit with just the top section of his costume pulled off. He was going through the Polaroid's he had recently taken of an X man he had seen wondering off the mansion grounds at night. His favorite little teleporter.

Slowly, while gazing at a picture of the blue covered Cherie in the woods, Remy LeBeau slid his hands under his utility belt and under his boxers, and once again, abused himself for hours to the fantasy of his Nightcrawler. He wasn't sure if Kurt knew him by any other name than Gambit, probably not.

"Oh, mon ami", Remy whispered to himself in the dark as he pleased his manly urges. "Im gonna make you mine sweet oh sweet Cherie."


	11. Bell Peppers and Stun Guns

Kurt stood in the kitchen starring at two large bell peppers on the counter. Having cleaned up the aftermath of the incident from earlier, he decided to cook once the sun had went down. He was only making a meal for himself, not Logan. Whom was currently waiting out in the hall with his arm folded against the wall, territorially monitoring who came near the Kitchen. He had persisted on staying in the kitchen with Kurt while he cooked, but not being able to keep his big hands to himself, Kurt pushed him out, not in the mood to fool around after today's events. Logan swore that if he wasn't able to stay in the kitchen with him then he would stand outside the door the entire time. So… in retaliation, which was Kurt's personality, he decided to make peppers with chicken stirred in them. Logan hated peppers… If he was lucky, maybe the smell would drive him away. The entire thing was redundant. Kurt could teleport and there was a backdoor to the Kitchen with outside access.

As Kurt washed and pulled out the top of the peppers, slicing them, and scooping out the seeds, Kurt thought to himself. Scott was going to be very disappointed tonight. He promised he would have everything set up on the roof regardless of Logan's actions, but Logan had threatened Kurt that what he would do to Scott as a consequence would make level 9 in the Danger Room look like high school wrestling. And judging from the duck taped Ikea kitchen table and all the shattered bowls Kurt threw away off the drying rack, he believed him.

He finally dropped the sliced bell peppers in the warm, thin layer of oil in his frying pan. Kurt, who liked to cook, found the cooking instruments in the Xavier institute to be warn and well… misused and mistreated. He bought his own cooking supplies, non stick surfaces and such, of which Kitty soon took a fork to and ruined while making banana nut bread. Kurt had almost killed her. He figured now… if he couldn't get up to the roof for his Olive Garden take out, Scott's promise, that he would at least be able to comfort himself by engorging on something else.

"Is THAT what your making for dinner", asked a voice behind Kurt as he turned and saw Scott, a very handsome Scott. Kurt was surprised, almost jumping at his smooth voice.

Scott wore a dark blue button up with black jeans, he was wearing some sort of cologne and obviously had just shaved. And, of course to match, he also wore his dark violet sunglasses. His biceps really showed in the shirt he wore, causing Kurt to have to shake his head a bit before he spoke.

"Shhh, keep your voice down. I MEAN it. Logan is right out in the hall", Kurt urged at Scott who had a cocky grin and an attitude.

He craned his neck over Kurt and starred at the peppers which were now popping in the skillet. "That doesn't look like a very filling meal, if I know you", Scott made comment.

Kurt turned around and turned off the stove and moved the skillet. He quickly turned back to face Scott, worried he was checking his backside out as Logan seemed to always do these days. "Scott. Listen to me. You. Are. Straight. Logan's straight. What the hell is going on with everyone around here. Has Magneto put drugs in our water?" Kurt asked sarcastically. He started moving away from Scott but found himself pulled back in one rough, swift movement.

Scott was strong, much stronger than he looked. Kurt's head was against Scott's bicep and chest, supported by his forearm and looking up into his eyes. Scott gazed down at Kurt with hungry eyes, though they remained hidden. "Maybe its just because of how damn beautiful you are", Scott whispered as he lowered his head and locked his lips to Kurt's perfectly.

Kurt struggled… at first. Scott's tongue was more fitting to Kurt's mouth, and instead of relying on rough force and luck, Scott used technique and precision. "Mrhmmm", Kurt whined as he stopped fighting back and let Scott have his way. He could have teleported away… why didn't he? Slowly, Kurt's eyes closed and he soon found his hands in Scott's brown, ever styled hair.

Scott pulled away looking accomplished. "I knew you liked me better", he grinned with a competitive smirk. "After what you did with Logan last night in the woods, I suppose I have to even the odds now don't I", Scott grunted while trying to kiss Kurt again.

Kurt flinched and slid out of Scott's arms. "You SAW", Kurt blushed ten shades of red. "That wasn't anything… I don't know why Logan did the stuff he did or feels the way he feels… He claims it 'just came over him'", Kurt tried to explain mixing lies with truth. "If I had the chance to do it over again, I probably wouldn't. Now I'm just scared he's going to get tired of me. I don't let myself get worked up over people", Kurt spilled his guts to Scott, who was just smiling taking it all in.

Scott inched forward. "Looks like he's got it as bad as I do. I don't know if its some pheromone your releasing Kurt, but you are just so God damn SEXY", Scott moved closer and closer with each step. "If you wanna be with a REAL man, you got one right here ready to go. You went down on Logan, show me what you got", Scott said as if it were a normal pick up line. He placed a hand on Kurt's hip.

Kurt burst out in laughter as Scott compared himself to Logan. Scott saying he was more of a man than Logan brought tears of laughter to Kurt's eyes. Scott seemed to catch onto what Kurt found so funny, and quickly got mad.

"What the hell's…", Logan was interrupted by what he saw as he stuck his head in the kitchen to find the source of the laughter.

Within two seconds the kitchen door was off its hinges, and Kurt found his short little head between two buff chests as Logan and Scott screamed in each other's faces. He quickly put his mind monologue in German to prevent from hearing it all and block parts out. Kurt slid out from under them and made his way for the backdoor as pushing started between them. He didn't sense it would get as bad as earlier… his head hurting from a migraine.

Kurt rested his body against a weeping willow tree in the backyard. The moisture from the melting snow was cold and felt refreshing against the back of his furry head. Something happened, Kurt didn't see. But he felt something sharp and foreign touch his shoulder, just at the collar bone, and send a jolt of power through his body. It caused his teeth to rattle and his eyes to shutter. Every pore seemed to vibrate on his body as he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, and was carried off into the trees…

**HOURS LATER**

Kurt shook awake, flashing his arms and legs as he found himself in cold, beat up living room. The fire place was tarnished; the wall paper was pealed and chipped. The ceiling looked almost caved in. As he glanced from the carpet to the hallway, he recognized where he was.

The Brotherhood House.

"Lo LOGAN", Kurt cried allowed standing weakly, shaking his legs as he walked to the door. It was locked. Dead bolted. Unlike the lock at the mansion, this one required a key on the inside to undo the dead bolt. Kurt thought for a moment, closed his eyes and visualized the outside of the mansion, then his room. As his energy gathered and built to port to his destination, an invisible forced meshed into his muscles and bones, ripping him back into the physical world. His teleportation was grounded.

Kurt, scared as a rabbit trapped in a garage, noticed a strange house arrest type bracelet around his ankle. It had a faint, glowing light on a box connected to a metallic ring which was tight around the bone. There was a place for a key to go, of which he assumed turned it off. That had to be what was keeping him from moving from place to place.

"Good evening", Sounded a French voice from the top of the stairs. Kurt turned and looked up. He had seen that man before, a few times with the brotherhood but for the life of him couldn't remember the man's name. He had reddish brown hair and a slight goatee. He wore a tight black t shirt with faded blue jeans and as he walked closer, he saw his eyes… red eyes. "You've been out for a few hours. I was starting to worry", the man said. Funny, Kurt was good at reading people and he could tell every word this man said with his strange southern accent, hinted with French, was sincere.

"Remy Lebeau", He spoke as he stepped uncomfortably close to Kurt placing a hand on his shoulder, smoothing out Kurt's tension. "Don't worry little cherie, I wont bite. Unless you ask first", He teased. Oddly enough, Kurt giggled back gently with him. Damn, this man really was a charmer.

"Uh… Don't you work with the Brotherhood? Ganby, or something right?" Kurt stammered as he asked the questions, nervous to find out anything bad. The man had a very nice body, Kurt noticed.

"Gambit, my aka name", He laughed lightly in his accented voice. It was soft and musical to Kurt's ears, yet strong.

'Oh what are you doing Kurt. He probably has this charm with everyone. Don't fall for it. Stand your ground, NOW', Kurt adjusted his footing along with the stability of his libido in his mind.

"OH, you're the guy with the exploding cards right?" He asked as Remy nodded with a sexy grin. "Why did you kidnap me", Kurt asked softly as if it were something normal.

Remy held up a stun gun and shook it in his hand. It had obviously been used. He tossed it to the sofa and returned his attention to Kurt. "Sorry for the bad accommodations of getting you here. But I swear I carried you over my shoulder every step of the way. No draggin", Remy smiled with a wink. He moved Kurt to the sofa, pushing aside the stun gun and putting an arm up on the back of the seat, slightly around Kurt' shoulders; trying to comfort him.

"Well", Kurt almost laughed at the southern manors and humanity of his captor, "Wha what do you want?" He finished asking as evaluated his kidnapper up close. He smelled delightful, and warm. He supposed, if you ever mixed Scott and Logan's personalities together you might get something close to what was in front of him. Well, maybe add the bad boy and civility dualities a LITTLE more extremer.

"I wanted to meet you. I know that I couldn't very well just knock on your door, and if I approached you at school they would probably call the cops. Besides, Logan's been keeping an eye on you lately hasn't he?" He gave Kurt a wink.

"How… how do you know about Logan and me?" Kurt asked shaking a bit, as if he was in the principal's office. Remy moved in closer to Kurt's face by the moment. Before he could answer Kurt interrupted again. "And don't you think that kidnapping me is a bit extreme for just a meeting", Kurt said bewildered.

Remy laughed. He reminded Kurt of the Greek God Dionysus. He was classy and mannered, yet as he spoke with the tone and attitude of a philosopher, the words and actions that came out were pure madness. It struck Kurt with such curiosity.

"Ha ha, your right I suppose dear one, I just wanted to ensure we wouldn't have any interruptions", Remy whispered defiantly. "I've been watching you for some time now Kurt. I asked the Brotherhood to clear out and give us the house to ourselves this evening, so feel free to speak honestly and without fear of judgment. We have all evening, and however long you wish after that", his voice was silk. "I'm going to be blunt. Would it satisfy you if I were to court you", he asked with his southern charm as he stood and walked about, back and forth, in front of Kurt. "It would bring me much pleasure", he added.

Kurt just sat there, stunned as if hit by the gun again, that someone (other than Logan or Scott) would kidnap him just to bag a date. "I'm flattered but", he groped for a lie, "but I'm in love with Logan", he admitted. The scary thing was, Kurt wasn't so sure if he was lying with that excuse.

"And have you made love with your beloved Wolverine", asked Gambit, talking with his hands slightly with a grin that spelled trouble.

Kurt nodded fast, not taking his eyes off his future diary entry. Chapter Gambit=20 pages long, he calculated in his head.

"I've got a little somethin here pointy ears, that might change the way you look at your precious Logan", Remy said dropping two files on Kurt's lap. Ole' Gambit came prepared, just incase his charms didn't land Kurt in his bed. If he couldn't get an immediate relationship kicked off with his desire, this domino of towers he was about to knock over would certainly put him in the running in front of Logan at least. One was grey and the other looked like one of the manila folders that Xavier kept in his private drawers that no one was suppose to read… not that Kurt knew anything about those. "Read the grey one first", Remy instructed. "Ill still be standin right here when you finish", he ended, "I'm not goin nowhere cherie". Remy crossed his arms and kept hawk-like eyes on Kurt.

Kurt slowly opened the Grey folder first, and started to read.


	12. Bloody Car Keys and Starbucks

**RESUBMITTED… NOW, WHEN I DECIDED TO PUT THESE TWO CHARACTERS TOGETHER, I HAD A FEW STORY LINES IN MIND. THIS ONE BEING THE MOST… ON THE EDGE. SO… I TOOK THE CHANCE WITH IT. HOWEVER… MY STORY LINE SEEMS TO HAVE DISSAPOINTED SOME PEOPLE, AND THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO BACK IT UP AND GO WITH ONE OF MY OTHER IDEA ROUTES. IT'S MORE OR LESS ALONG THE SAME LINES, JUST WITHOUT THE PATERNAL DEAL. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS. **

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Grrr", Logan growled. "HOW could I be so fucking stupid? HOW?" Logan, now in his X suit, now seated himself on his motorcycle and drove straight out of the garage hitting eighty miles per hour in only two seconds, leaving skid marks on the metallic floor. Scott was still getting his gear on and planned to take the car to find him. Logan wasn't interested in making something as serious as this a competition, however Scott was.

There is only so many people who would kidnap Kurt, Magneto never showed much interest in the runt. After he and Rogue had told Mystique off, their mother, she had seemed to disappear off the face of the earth… Logan drove straight down the mountain side and to the only place he knew would have taken him.

The Brotherhood House

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt's hands shook as he read the paper in the grey envelope first. It was what appeared to be an old hospital file. It was stained with coffee at the corners, perhaps even survived a fire or two with the burnt creases. Whatever it was, it was old.

As Kurt squinted at the seal, he discovered it was an old birth certificate… With James Howlett written on it.

Kurt slowly read further… barely able to make any of it out.

"Who's James Howlett", Kurt asked suspiciously. He felt like he knew the name written on the paper, knew the person. It was almost as if he went to school with him as a child, or perhaps a friends older brother.

Remy refused to answer his question for the time being. Kurt rolled his eyes while speaking to Remy, completely forgetting he was being held captive and was now caught up in his files.

"Who is James Howlett", Kurt asked again. The name struck an odd sensation in his chest. It was almost a nervous, anxious pain that needed to be filled… or satisfied.

"Read the manila envelope now. It will all make sense precious", Remy spoke to Kurt, using a pet name that felt strangely uncomfortable to him now.

Kurt, having difficulty breathing, opened the manila folder and began to read the file. It was more or less a list. As he scanned the information, Remy sat down in a chair, facing the back of it with his legs opened around the back and his chin rested on his arms on the head rest. He got comfortable, as if preparing for something.

_**FILE: JAMES HOWLETT. AKA LOGAN. AKA WOLVERINE. **_

_**FROM ALBERTA, CANADA, WENT FERAL MINDED AFTER ADAMANTIUM PROCEDURE. BIRTH NAME IS JAMES HOWLETT, LOGAN WAS ATTRIBUTED TO HIM LATER. WOLVERINE WAS A NAME GIVEN ONCE ENTERED INTO THE XAVIER INSTITUTE. ESTIMATED TO HAVE SLAUGHTERED OVER THIRTY FAMILIES ONCE DRIVEN INSANE FOUR MONTHS AFTER PROCEDURE. THOUGH CURRENTLY HOLDS NO RECOLATION OF HIS PAST LIFE, EXPIRIENCES, OR DEEDS. CONSIDERED TO BE HIGHLY UNSTABLE.**_

Kurt's stomach turned about six times. He glanced up at Remy trying to keep his vision straight. It was all in Xavier's handwriting. "Does Logan know", Kurt thought of him first considerably. Kurt asked. He was genuinely worried for Logan. The man was always trying to find the secrets to his past, and now Kurt held them in his hands. It was pity for Logan, sorrow for him. Not fear.

'Stay in denial, just for a little bit longer. Don't loose it' Kurt yelled in his mind… Though strangely, he didn't regret anything. Not his feelings, not his actions. All that stood in his mind was his care for Logan. His concern for Logan. And he could no longer lie to himself.

"Where did you get this file", Kurt asked holding up the papers on Logan… his father, ignoring Remy's childish question.

"We have… how should I say this, 'spies' in your little thought to be protected establishment", Remy said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Kurt stood up and ran toward the kitchen, Remy not moving as Kurt fought with the door. He quickly picked up one of the stools and threw it through the window with all the force his tiny arms would allow him and jumped out the window and into the night. Strange… he noticed Remy didn't follow. Kurt still had the files… He just wanted to talk to Logan. He wanted to be with Logan, as if that was all that mattered.

**LOGAN'S POV**

He was half way up the road to the house, not riding as fast as before, not wanting to attract police calls from the neighbors… not that he couldn't take them.

Out of nowhere, he saw him. Kurt was running for what looked like his life from the back of the dimly lit Brotherhood House, holding papers or something. Logan couldn't make it out. He pounced off his bike in one swift motion and ran to Kurt, thrusting his arms around his little blue mate.

"Logan wai…" Logan didn't let him finish his sentence as he forced kiss after kiss on him.

"I was so scared. Did they hurt ya", Logan asked seriously, noticing the energy grounding bracelet on Kurt's ankle which he chipped off with one of his claws effortlessly. Kurt just stood there, looking up at Logan as if he had never seen him before. Still with his same lustful eyes, regardless.

Kurt cuddled himself against Logan's chest, kissing the bare parts of his biceps and neck, looking about to cry.

**SCOTT'S POV**

Kurt was supposed to come running into HIS arms, not Logan's. He held his car keys in his hand on the top of the hill above the house. He squeezed them in his balled up fist so hard that it tore through the leather of his gloves and into his skin. The wounds spilt blood, which Scott was too infuriated to even feel.

**KURT'S POV**

Now back at the manor, Kurt refused to let Logan touch him until they spoke, he didn't want to seem like a deceitful person, holding the files any longer without telling him.

They were in Kurt's room, Logan practically begging for Kurt to let him have him before the sun came up. They both stood on the balcony as the sky slowly turned purple, then a faint orange on the horizon. "Logan… tell me how you feel about me again. I'm sorry to be so strange but…" Kurt asked hazily.

"You know kid, I've already told you, the best way I can really," Logan took another swig from his beer. "You're the one who never offered any answers to me either. How do you feel about me", Logan asked in a counter attack fashion, smiling.

He was right, Kurt had been demanding questions to Logan that Kurt himself couldn't even answer in his own head honestly. How did he feel, how did he feel after last night. Finding out the truth.

Slowly Kurt started to cry, lowering his head as the tears poured and he heaved air in and out of his chest, bawling. His fur soaking it up quick as his confusions and sympathies drained from him.

Logan quickly dropped the beer and grabbed Kurt's head and pulled it up to face him. He bent slightly, to make the starring less awkward. Slowly, Logan licked Kurt's tears off his blue cheeks. One at a time whenever one fell. Logan's eyes were so dark, so deep and meaningful. It gave Kurt a sense of belonging, something he'd always wanted, always searched for. He had no reason to run anymore…

Kurt slowly placed the files he held in his hand, which he hadn't yet let go of, and placed them to Logan's large chest, getting his attention.

"Please, read these for me. Just look at them", Kurt continued to cry as he turned and bowed his head against the railing of the balcony, crying harder and harder. His back moving up and down as Logan ran his big hand across it to comfort Kurt as he read. In Kurt's mind, he could see the faces of the children he had killed, the families and whomever else. They didn't go away… It's not that Kurt cared for his own sake, he would always love Logan. He cried FOR Logan, not at him.

While Logan read, he massaged Kurt. Finally, getting upset with Kurt's crying to the point of feeling depressed himself, he asked, "What is the problem Darli…", Logan wasn't able to finish speaking as Kurt saw, from the corner of his eye, as the papers fell and Logan moved his hand away. Kurt was too nervous to stand up right and face him.

"Look at me Kurt", Logan growled as Kurt cried his eyes out during the sunrise. "Face me", Logan said.

Unable to wait, Logan grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him inside, slamming the balcony doors behind them, making Kurt's room pitch black. Kurt's ass landed on the bed as Logan pulled him inside, his pale eyes shining in the darkness.

"In my old life, the one I don't remember, I had done a lot of things. Horrible things. I was a different person… oh, how I wish I could have met the old me. I'd thank him. He was what got me here today. To you…" Logan's eyes welled up for the first time in his entire life that he knew of. "Maybe that still makes it wrong… but it doesn't change a damn thing about how I feel for you… I really...," Logan shuddered, "I love you, Kurt."

They both wanted it… but no one said a single word. Logan locked the door and had his shirt off in an instant. Kurt slowly undressed while still laying on the bed. He was shaking… but not hesitant. Logan crawled up onto the bed, growling almost, as he grabbed Kurt's ankle and slid him down the length of the small bed and into his lap, facing him. Kurt in turn, wrapped his thighs around Logan's waist, kissing his hairy, buff chest. Logan's arms went around Kurt and undid the covers from the well made bed. He laid Kurt down and positioned himself on top of his lover. Not giving a good god damn what his past was. He was already probably going to hell, he might as well be honest with himself from here on out, regardless of how wrong it was.

As Logan kissed down the length of Kurt's body, Kurt shuttered and moaned with delight once Logan started kissing a familiar spot on Kurt's backside. Still bruised, Kurt yelped. Logan placed his huge hand on Kurt's stomach, almost covering all of it, and relaxed him with the massaging movement from his fingers.

Logan was brutal, merciless as he ate out Kurt. Ensuring he was wet and well taken care of before he defiled him again.

Suddenly, he was flipped over, and Logan was on his back. He didn't know how Kurt did it but he did. Slowly, Logan felt his huge, uncut cock be sunk into Kurt's little asshole. He reached behind his head and grabbed the head board and flexed every muscle in his body as the orgasm of his life took place. He thrust up slightly into Kurt, giving him encouragement… and pleasure.

Just as Logan pushed up, Kurt went all the way down, slamming on Logan's massive balls. Kurt moved his hips with his hands on Logan's wash board eight pack while Logan, in time with Kurt, moved his pelvis with the flow. He soon placed his hands on Kurt's hips, holding him down.

"Rhhh Hhh ahh OHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA hAOOOOOO", Logan threw his neck back and let out as he released, exploded his hot juice inside of Kurt. So much it spurted out of Kurt at the seams, spilling all over his ass and thighs. Logan had never cum that fast… NEVER. And without asking, Kurt leaned over, facing away from Logan to give him a show with his ass, and cleaned up the mess he made on his man. He heard Logan howling even louder as the sensitivity of his cock as tortured. HIS man, Logan. He wanted to please Logan this time… and he wouldn't stop until every drop was drained from his lover.

**SCOTT'S POV**

This had started out as a game. Just for fun between him and Remy to make Kurt their play toy, gain his trust and to tare Kurt away from Logan, whom he was always jealous of, even before Kurt's arrival. Having Kurt as a chew toy was great, but taking something away from Wolverine would be the shit. He was in the mix now, and things weren't going as planned. Something Scott never set too well with. Kurt just now made it personal between the two. And after their plan went awry, Scott felt a brake within him. He needed to act, he was getting sloppy. Though he knew it wasn't Remy's fault, he needed to blame someone.

His cell phone reached Remy's in seconds. "Hello", he answered in his accent.

"What the fuck Remy. Little kidnapped Kurt was suppose to run into my arms last night. Not Logan's. I was suppose to play the hero and that was going to gain his trust…" Scott was furious, having failed the key playing moment in their act. "The only reason I had YOU show him the papers was to get him to trust you!"

"Ay don't be putting the blame on me mon ami, you should have gotten there before Wolverine", Remy took light of the situation like he always did. "I gave him the papers… your right, they were legitimate, and I was just as surprised as you were. I don't know how Xavier can call himself a good guy and keep that from Logan. How did it go over when he got back to the manor with Wolverine?" He mentioned to Scott.

"It didn't have any effect at all. There fucking right now", Scott said from out in the hall. "Forget it. I'll be there in thirty, we'll talk", Scott pointed out.

"Bring Starbucks", asked Remy.


	13. Caramel Apples and Pharmaceuticals

Kurt jolted awake as if scared from a loud noise. He placed his hand against his head in stress, trying to remember the night before. Parts of it, for his own mental health, he had chosen to block out. Then he remembered, Logan had spent the night with him last night. Someone whom he had dreamed, for months now, of having in his bed with him. THE Logan.

Kurt slowly examined his body, realizing Logan wasn't lying beside him, and felt the bruises up and down his thighs and the area around his ass. He shuttered at there tenderness. He wasn't surprised, or upset by it really, that Logan wasn't there next to him. Kurt knew damn well Logan wasn't a cuddling type, and he was fine with that, Logan could swear at him now and Kurt honestly didn't think it would bring him down from his natural high. Because last night, Logan had told Kurt that he loved him. And that was enough…

ONE HOUR LATER

As Kurt removed his little blue body from the shower and proceeded to drying himself off, which took forever, and he thought about the day. He wondered if Logan would be all weird and awkward around him now. Normally, after sex, that would bother him. Now Kurt just found it cute and smiled to himself at the thought of Logan stuttering at the breakfast table because of what dark deeds he had committed on Kurt's body the night before.

Kurt closed his eyes and remembered the moment, just before he had fallen asleep, when Logan had take Kurt to his climax…

"_Like this Logan, do me like this PLEASE", Kurt had panted in the middle bed while crawling to the corner, to the bed post corner, grabbing one of the canopy poles which stood strong and hard for stability. _

_Kurt spread his legs around the pole and purred as he played with his ass rubbed his crotch up against it, like a cat in heat. Logan had been on him in a second, a flash. He bound Kurt's little hands to the top of the pole and slammed his thighs against the back of Kurt's legs. He gruffly ran his tongue up and down the nape of Kurt's neck, rubbing his huge body all over Kurt's small back. _

"_Rhhhaa", Logan let out, releasing the beast and smothering Kurt with it. Slowly, teasingly torturous to Kurt, Logan sank his long, uncut manhood into Kurt's tiny, bent ass. Logan took no hesitation in sinking it to the hilt, all ten inches inside of the elf, hooking his cock and mutilating his prostate into a side splitting orgasm. _

"_Oh oh GOD LOGAN… Sto… STOP!" Kurt yelled trying to free his hands, but Logan wasn't going to have any of that. _

"_You made me promise the other night… not to stop no matter what you said", Logan gruffly repeated Kurt's words with a faint grin. Possibly the only thing he bothered to remember on a day to day basis that came from someone's mouth but his own. _

_Kurt screamed as Logan pumped his little ass harder and harder. His balls slapping Kurt's ass hard enough to leave bruises. Kurt felt something inside of him brake, tare, he knew Logan wasn't wearing a condom… only one other thing it could be. _

_He had bled, not as bad as the night before, but still none the less there was blood. Logan found was strangely aroused by this, virgin blood._

_In one final thrust, Logan shot his seed deep inside of Kurt, falling back on the bed and still not daring to take himself out of his lover. _

Kurt flashed back to the current world as he brushed his teeth in the mirror. At this rate, his old bruises were never going to heal and there would always be new ones. He would have to set boundaries with Logan… the truth was though, he didn't want to. He wanted Logan to do his worst, no matter how damaged he was the next morning.

As Kurt exited the bathroom and slipped into tight blue jeans and a tight red Invader Zim t shirt, he made his way down the stairs happily. Bopping his body up and down on his heels with a kick in them, ready to start the day bruised and refreshed. The smallest thing seemed to make him happy, well… what had caused this happiness wasn't small at all… but Kurt wanted to believe he wasn't shallow.

"Well. Look who's glowing today", Kitty grinned and winked at Kurt as he walked by her in the lobby. She was sitting in one of the waiting chairs, just lounging, as she watched the faint remainder of the snow melt in the front yard. "It's about time you get out of bed. Its almost three", Kitty laughed. "What did you do last night?" Kitty found herself nosey.

"Nothing", Kurt said seriously at first, almost defensive, but developed a faint smirk as he turned away. Kitty stood up fast and phased through Kurt, to run past him and then turned to face him.

Kurt, in retaliation, teleported behind Kitty, laughing. "Nothing happened", Kurt lied.

"OH MY GOD… It was Professor Logan", Kitty said with her mouth wide open.

"SHHhhh Shut up. Do you want to get him fired", Kurt asked motioning with his hands in a downward motion, signaling for her to keep her voice low. "How did you find out", Kurt asked blushing.

"You just told me", Kitty said all innocent with her hands together behind her back and a sheepish grin on her face. "I KNEW something was going on between you two. How big is it?" Was the first thing she asked.

"You little TRAMP", Kurt yelled playfully at Kitty, picking up a throw pillow off the nearest chair and swinging it at Kitty, who phased through it while it crashed to the wall, toppling a vase. Good thing Xavier wasn't home.

"I bet it's HUGE", Kitty said putting her arm around Kurt's shoulders and walking them both to the kitchen. It had been a while since they had had a warm conversation together. Kurt's fag had Kitty… "I'd fuck him", Kitty whispered in Kurt's pointy ear.

"KITTY", Kurt blushed, "That's nasty talk I wont listen to that", Kurt giggled through his objection.

Once inside the kitchen area, with the duck tapped ikea table now falling apart again, Kitty took up perch on one of the stools near the end of the counter top. Kurt pulled out a few apples and stuck them in the fridge, they were better cold. He then pulled brown sugar, butter and some milk out of the refrigerator and slowly started to melt the ingredients with the milk in a saucepan. Ah, the sweet sweet smell of caramel.

Back when Kurt had first moved in, Kitty and him, both being the youngest at the time, would sneak down to the kitchen in the middle of the night and make this snack. Now seemed a good a time as any.

"No. I heard you in your room last night. So did Rogue", Kitty started with the embarrassing realization taking up residence in Kurt's mind, "With all that grunting and deep voice man, obviously not you, using the word 'Bub' when he fucked you, I could only assume it was Wolverine", Kitty pieced together. "And you confirmed my suspicions this morning. But don't worry, Rogue doesn't have a clue. She assumed it was a CD or some emo music playing from your room."

Kurt took all this in, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it after the emo music comment. Just because he liked Melissa Etheridge, Rogue had taken it up on herself to mock his sense of music. If she was going to make jokes about it, she could at least get his genre right…

"Did it hurt", Kitty interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, I'm the type of gossipy person that likes to know everything, but if you tell me not to repeat it I won't. Oh, and if you don't answer all my questions, I'll run my mouth", Kitty said jokingly.

Kurt bent on the island in the cooking area and looked close to Kitty as if he wasn't going to say anything.

"He's a STALLION", Kurt blurted out as Kitty clapped her hands and bent forward as well. They shared a warm, heartfelt, 'girl talk' moment. Something which gave Kurt a happy, -all is right with the word- feeling. "Hence the bruises", Kurt laughed rolling up the back of his shirt to show Kitty.

"Oh, does it hurt", Kitty asked looking worried.

"Well, it does now", they both laughed.

"So… how big is it?" Kitty asked again and again like a broken record.

Kurt put his palms toward one another to show the length. As he became more and more unembarrassed, he opened his hands gradually to show her in truth how large Logan was.

"Your full of shit", Kitty smacked Kurt's hand.

Kurt just shook his head, looking serious, making Kitty believe him.

"Oh my GOD", Kitty said looking down with a wide grin and covering her eyes.

They both looked up at one another and shrieked in sync like middle school girls.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! YOUR SLEEPING WITH LOGAN."

**SCOTT'S POV**

"Do we need to give you another shot", Scott laughed with Remy, looking at a tied up, drugged, Logan. It wasn't hard getting him really. Since Kurt's room was the only one with a balcony, they were able to remove him effortlessly, AFTER drugging him. Otherwise they wouldn't have been able to contain him. The problem was, with the man's healing metabolism and blood system, they had to continuously keep popping him with the juice. But they were more than prepared. Remy having stocked up on the stuff at the last minute, thievery was his best attribute.

"Ahh I think he likes de abuse Scotty", Remy said lifting Logan's head with his hand, looking at his knocked out face. "How long till Magneto gets here", Remy roused the question.

Scott figured, if he couldn't get Kurt's trust now he would pull some other strings. Now maybe, there would be room for him to manipulate Kurt into what he desired.

"Any minute," Scott promised looking down at his watch.

Slowly, suddenly, the metal bolt lock on the door released itself and the door opened by itself at the hands of the boss.


	14. Provocative Lab Coats and Indigestion

*****ATTENTION*** I VERY MUCH HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORYLINE AGAIN SINCE I TOOK THE 'FATHER LOGAN' STORYLINE OUT OF THE PICTURE. I HAD A FEW IDEAS OF WHERE I WANTED THE STORY TO GO, THAT ONLY BEING ONE OF THEM. IT DIDN'T GET GOOD REVIEWS SO… I CHANGED IT. JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS, LOGAN IS NO LONGER KURT'S DAD IN MY BOOK. LOL. I FEEL LIKE MAURY. ANYWAY… I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET A BIT… JUICY. ;) AND IT MAY SEEM DRAWN OUT AND FULL OF FILLERS AT TIMES BUT DEAL WITH IT, I WANT TO DEVELOP ALONG THE WAY. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. IM NOT SURE HOW MANY CHAPTERS I SHOULD DO OF THIS LOGAN/KURT, ITS MY FIRST SO I MAY KEEP IT UP FOR A WHILE FOR CENTIMENTAL REASONS. NONE THE LESS, HERE YOU GO. **

"Alright Gambit, bring him forth", Magneto, now stepping into the brotherhood house, motioned to see Logan who was drugged and heavily chained to one of the heavy metallic chairs from their kitchen. Scott, with the realization that Logan was going to be out of the picture for good, just smiled.

"Nice work young men. I honestly say this is a first for you. And Scott, it's nice to see your turn in beliefs about mutant prosperity, your help is appreciated and you will always be valued by me and my team", Magneto mentioned to Scott with a proud grin.

Magneto wasn't too awfully interested in Logan, just for study really, and other reasons for the lab. Scott and Remy had finally captured him, and Magneto wasn't about to pass up having one of the X men as a lab pet just in spite of Charles Xavier. He honestly didn't care what happened to Logan later on. Remy had just contacted him, stating "Hey, you want one of the X Men as a pet?"

"I took a helicopter here with others, wheel him on to it", Remy and Scott did as instructed. Logan weighed a ton, and even with the wheel barrow and both of them working on the task, it was almost more than they could bear to lift.

Magneto followed the young men, watching them place Logan in a secure position in the back. "Remy, you come with me. I need someone to watch him and keep him sedated", He commanded him in a deep, leader voice.

Within seconds they were off. Scott stayed behind and decided he was going to go back to the manor and continue his damage. Luckily, the loud noise of Magneto's mode of transportation kept the conversation at a minimal. Good too, he was possibly the only person in the world who gave Remy the chills.

They weren't up in the sky for as long as Remy thought they were going to be. Magneto had the helicopter land near his cave base, as primitive as it looked from the outside, the inside possibly held more advanced technology in it than the rest of the outside world.

Magneto, of course, had Remy drag Logan in, having to continuously pump him with more and more of the drugs to keep him knocked out. Moving around a poorly sedated Wolverine with minimal chains holding him in place could have given him a stroke, knowing that he could wake any second and go feral.

Remy did as instructed, following the directions down the hall and taking the elevator in Magneto's lab down to the bottom floor to a room labeled, 'EXPIRAMENTATION".

The second he was inside, he saw mutants floating in solution, clone looking tanks. Some of them were sedated in the back on bed tables, looking possibly dead.

"Leave him right there", a high pitched, fast talking voice commanded. "And leave", he was quick with his words.

Remy wanted to warn him, but since he didn't get a thank you, he decided not to tell the mysterious voice about the drugs and the need for Logan to be constantly re-administered. "Fine, Catcha later", Remy spat, laughing as he left.

Logan's new owner quickly got to work…

**LOGAN'S POV**

Grunting, hazy and half awake, Logan started to stir after finally being left alone to have his system filter out whatever the hell it was Remy had given him. It didn't take long him to be fully awake and in effect. Many many years of practice from walking away from crash sites gave him a strong adaptability. The first thing he noticed… was that he was completely naked.

Logan was on what appeared to be a large, metallic, yet strangely comfortable lab table. His legs were wide open held down by steel shackles tight to the table at his ankles, and his wrists were bound as well, tight, right above his head, giving him some elbow room to maneuver around but not much. Again and again he stuck out and retracted his claws, and flexed, yet nothing seemed to work.

"Rahhh", Logan sighed giving up. He studied his surroundings. Waking up in strange places with little memory had came second nature to him, and wasn't as shocked as he should be to see all the lab equipment left and right , the computers turned on in the dark, barely lit room. The equipment jars, and bottles reflecting off the minimal light gave the room a faint greenish glow to it against the black shadows. The ceilings were high, and Logan sensed he was under ground.

He heard footsteps, now he was nervous. He glanced down at his naked, god like body and grunted, trying to free himself again. Suddenly, his captor came into view.

At first, Logan didn't recognize the young man with his white hair and pale complexion, but as he stepped forward and placed his pale hands on the steel table, Logan saw.

"PIETRO", Logan starred at him furiously. "WHAT THE", Logan was cut off.

"Oh don't get up, it's just me. How are we feeling this evening Logan", he said more than asked Logan in his fast talking, gibberish voice. He placed a hand to Logan's forehead jokingly as he shook angrily at Pietro's touch. He was roughly the same age as Kurt, Logan knew, and was surprised he had the recourses to get Logan in captivity.

"Who the hell's really behind this", Logan asked in a short tone. His voice was heavy and gruff as if he hadn't used it in a long time.

"Well, since your never going to see the light of day again, I suppose it's safe to say. Scott gave you to us, didn't even charge a price. For some reason he just wanted to have you done away with. We don't ask a lot of questions around here if you know what I mean."

"SUMMERS", Logan growled again in his usual tone when he used that boy's last name.

"But there is no need to worry about that now", Pietro said with a strange look in his eyes.

He slowly started to rub his hands across Logan's body. He started up by his biceps, moving down and never removing his hands, until he got a thorough feel of his pecks and abs. "I've never seen an eight pack before", Pietro laughed like a deviant as he made his way to Logan's cock, squeezing the life from it.

"Grhh", Logan let out as his balls were mutilated and abused by Pietro's hand.

"You my little Wolverine", Pietro started with his fast talking voice again as he turned away from Logan and rolled over a lab equipment, rolling table, "are going to be my new play mate", He whispered in his ear once he was close to Logan again.

Pietro pulled out a long, leather whip like tool and snapped it in the air with his arm as he grabbed Logan under his jaw with his hand. "Now… let's just see how big that monster gets", Pietro laughed insanely, sliding out of his lap coat, revealing that he was now also naked. He climbed on top of Logan's mountainous body…

**KURT'S POV**

Something was wrong. He couldn't find Logan, and his motorcycle wasn't there. He checked the roof, the basement rooms, the danger room, the dinning room, everywhere. Kitty even helped by phasing through the walls without using the doors for a more thorough check. No one else seemed to know where he was either. He asked Rogue and Spyke, hell even Lance and none of them had any of the foggiest. Kurt refused to let himself believe that Logan bailed out on him, just because of his shyness over there passionate night. He hated being so hung up on a man, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to sit still unless Logan was safe. It wasn't possessiveness, something just felt WRONG…

Kurt waited and waited in the lobby, then the kitchen where he compulsively ate whatever he could find to satisfy his nerves.

Suddenly, Kurt heard the front door open. He ran from the kitchen and around the corner and straight into an exhausted looking… Scott, not Logan.

Once Scott was knocked to the ground with Kurt on top of him he lifted his head and smiled. "Wow, wasn't the reaction I expected but definitely a plus", Scott grinned. He seemed so warm and genuine today, 'sunny' was the appropriate term. Kurt actually felt comfortable around him. Or maybe he was just naïve…

There were tears in Kurt's eyes, after having gotten his hopes up that it was Logan outside, he finally broke out in sadness as the sun descended.

"What's the matter", Scott asked sincerely, placing both of his big arms around Kurt and lifting him to stand.

"Logan, I can't find Logan. He left after last night", Kurt sobbed with his hands in his face. "He didn't even leave a note."

Scott ran his hands up and down Kurt's tiny back, becoming turned on by the smell of the little blue fella. "Shh, What happened last night?" Scott asked sounding curious after what Kurt had said.

Kurt just looked up at him and kept on crying. Scott just continued to hold him and lead him up the main stairs.

Within seconds they were in Scott's room, a place Kurt had never been before. There were favorite base ball teams and posters up on the walls. Very garden variety 'teen' looking. Kurt shook, sick to his stomach now from eating too much from the stress, he found it difficult to breathe with a faint wave of heartburn in him.

"Do you want me to get you some anti acids", Scott asked considerably as if knowing right off the bat what Kurt's physical uncomfortable signs meant. Kurt looked up at the man holding him, his eye brows were hard above his sunglasses. Strong, so much stronger than Kurt had given him credit for.

Scott out of the blue, handed Kurt a small letter when he didn't respond to his question. "I found this on the kitchen table. It has your name on it. Don't worry I didn't read it. I picked it up because I knew it had bad news in it, the way Logan packed all his bags before he got on his bike this morning", Scott chewed on his lip looking concerned. "I wanted to save it for later, to make sure you got it when you were alone and not when everyone was watching you read it at breakfast. I thought that… well… if you needed a friend to read it with that wont judge you I can help you there", Scott promised, taking Kurt's breath away.

Kurt opened it fast…

_**I'm sorry. Don't try to find me, you wont be able to. What we had was fun and all but now that my thrill is over with it's time for me to go. I don't have any place at the institute any longer, and your just not the type of person I want to get serious with. Give my regards to Xavier. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Logan**_

Kurt ripped the letter up the second he was done reading it, without meaning to, then wishing he hadn't because it was really the only thing of Logan's he would be able to keep. Sadder than before, still, Kurt found himself unable to cry anymore, almost as if his eyes were dried up…

Slowly, Scott started to descend his face towards Kurt, lifting his head to look into his eyes. "I don't know what that monster did to you… but if you were mine… I would never, could never, leave you", Scott swore.

Slowly, Scott embraced Kurt in a kiss, a kiss that was tender and sweet and full of technique. It was nothing rough or bruising. And this time, Kurt didn't fight back.


	15. Lubricant and Take Out Chinese Food

**KURT'S POV**

Scott released Kurt from his kiss, holding him close and looking him in the eyes. "Sc… Scott?" Kurt asked unsure of himself at the moment. He felt strangely comfortable, sitting on Scott's bed. It was surprisingly soft and warm. His door was closed, no one around to see.

Normally, Logan's up and leave would have bothered Kurt more, but he was strong. He was afraid it was going to happen ever since they first kissed in the infirmary. When you obsess about an event before it happens, it isn't as shocking to you when it eventually does. Scott continued to keep his arms around Kurt in a strong grip. The man whom had shouted every graphic expletive in English that Kurt could think of now held him in his arms, and it didn't appear he was letting go. Kurt admitted, he did indeed have an attraction to Scott, though he was definitely no Logan, not his Wolverine. But he seemed genuine.

"The only reason I was ever so mean to you… was because I needed to take out my confusion on someone… my sexual confusion. And I took it out on the one person who made me feel outside the spectrum of heterosexuality. Still, doesn't make it right. I'm sorry Kurt. A million times if that is what it takes, I'll say it, I'm sorry…" Scott repeated from earlier while stroking his large hands down Kurt's back.

"N… No… its okay", Kurt replied shakily as Scott leaned down and kissed Kurt's shoulder.

He was now forever done with assuming who was gay and who was straight anymore. Apparently, with Kurt involved, it didn't matter…

Kurt stood up and made his way to the door, he couldn't very well stay in Scott's room forever, as much as Scott may wish he would. He turned and glanced at Scott with a nice, friendly smile as he opened the door to leave. "Thank you Scott", Kurt thanked him for his comfort and presence before he abruptly left, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Scott heaved heavily and rested his elbows on his knees and sighed…

As Kurt returned to his room and closed the door securely behind him with the lock, he noticed some things he hadn't seen earlier. The light on his night stand… was suppose to be on his night stand… was now in the floor as if knocked over. The rug on the hard wood flooring was slightly off center, as if something heavy had been dragged through the room, and his balcony door was opened by just a crack, closed still, but not fully in place in the door frame.

Someone had been in here…

But they weren't in here after Kurt had woken up this morning, he remembered seeing the fallen lamp in the floor but just not thinking anything of it at the time. With a thrashing tail in his sleep, he tended to knock things over. But that lamp was too far away on the floor to have been caused by him, and the rug… not to mention the door.

Confused and exhausted from stress, Kurt locked the balcony door and huddled under the covers, not even bothering to fix the lamp back into its place. He shuttered, and as usual when he felt depressed, he slept…

**LOGAN'S POV**

Pietro stood at the end of the large lab table where Logan's feet were, still admiring the ultimate man's body. "You know Logan, or would you prefer me call you Wolverine?" Pietro's voice was fast, "Magneto didn't really have an interest in you, the only reason he didn't tell Remy to go ahead and kill you was because I requested it… I wanted you for a different reason."

"And what was that Bub", Logan asked, becoming more and more pissed.

Pietro, out of nowhere, took the whip he was holding from earlier and lashed it across Logan's huge torso. Again and again he mercilessly whipped Logan and watched it heal. He used his super human speed to add more of a blood effect to it. Before Logan could heal the wound on his stomach, Pietro leaned forward and licked the bloody spot as the skin melded back together before his eyes.

"Mmm, sweet taste of Logan", Pietro laughed as he licked the hairy line down Logan's abs and circled his nipples with his fingers, making them hard.

"Tell me how you like it", He asked.

"GRHHHH", Logan growled angrily. "You think I can get turned on from a wimpy little Magneto junior", Logan laughed.

"I'm NOTHING like my dad, and I'll show you", Pietro climbed on top of Logan again and rolled the other lab table over to them with his extended arm. Logan was still tied down, Pietro smiled, loving Logan in that position, all spread out.

Pietro, for starters, spread his legs over Logan's pelvis, Logan's cock was behind Pietro. He took his right hand and held it back behind him and grabbed a strong hold of Logan's balls. He maneuvered them slowly at first, then faster and faster, harder and harder, jerking and squeezing. "You might as well enjoy it big guy… you got a long way to go", Pietro laughed like a deviant.

It didn't take long… Pietro was able to get Logan's cock to its full harness against his will in only a matter of moments. Logan having such a hormone based system, it made it easy for Pietro weather Logan wanted it or not. Pietro got on his knees next to Logan's body on the cushioned lab table and examined Logan's cock. It was huge, as long and as thick as Pietro's forearm. He massaged it up and down by it's loose skin, Logan being uncut and all. Pietro had never played with an uncircumcised cock before, and was interested in how this would go. His pale hairless body glowed in comparison to Logan's tan, scarred, hairy one. As he pumped Logan harder and harder he grabbed Logan by the balls and shook them in his loose gripped hand, causing them to hit in pleasure and extreme pain.

"AHhhrrr… YOU LITTLE SHIT", Logan growled in objection as he thrashed his bound hips and shoulders. His teeth even looked sharper from his furiousness. Logan's claws protruded as he growled… Pietro was all the more turned on by this.

"I know what you like big boy", Pietro said building Logan up almost to orgasm and then stopping.

Slowly, careful not to let him cum just yet, Pietro lubed up Logan's cock with a heating lubricant, one which he had made himself, that became hot almost to the point of pain during sex. It was for the brave ones. Logan thrashed and howled out in strange sensations he had never felt before as Pietro got every inch, every crevasse and angularity of Logan's manhood. He even played with his balls again, as if they were clay, violently thrashing his hands onto them to get them covered with the heated lube as well.

Pietro leaned forward and licked down Logan's pectorals and even up into his sweat soaked armpits, worshiping his body at every inch, before proceeding, making sure he was good and hard. Pietro also lubed up his own ass very quickly before straddling Logan again.

"Just lay back big boy… and let it all come out", Pietro commanded.

Pietro, having to get used to Logan's size, slowly lowered himself on Logan's immense cock. He felt it reach deep up inside of him to points he had never even knew existed. And as Pietro felt Logan's hairy balls against his tight ass, he could feel the tip of Logan's cock sink deep into his prostate tissue, giving him a wave of pleasure he's never felt in his life.

Pietro, watching Logan howl and moan as he did so, bobbed himself up and down Logan's length to get used to it, having to go slow at first for his own comfort. Once he was able to lower himself completely and then lift back up with little problem, which took a long time to adjust to, Pietro sped up… Oh did he ever…

"FF… FUCK HAWOOOOOOOO", Logan howled out like a wolf, a natural reaction to his orgasms. Pietro, with his super speed, lifted himself and dropped himself again on Logan he looked like a white, see through flash on Logan's waist. Logan couldn't take it… his cock being in a whirlwind of tight, hot, rough action.

"Yes YEAH LOGAN", Pietro whispered loudly as he slammed down so hard it sent waves of pain through Logan's balls, then he picked up speed again and this time he leaned forward and rubbed the sensitive areas of Logan's cock on the back of his inner walls, giving Logan the ultimate gift.

"AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH", Logan howled. "AHHHRRRRRRRR OHHHHHHHHH", Logan yelped as Pietro forced Logan to cum then and there. The cum didn't shoot, it fountained out of Logan with force as Pietro lifted up and it covered his bottom and up his torso. Pietro was showered in Logan's constant flow as he placed his hands around it and ensured he got it all.

Covered in fluids, Pietro held Logan's cock in his hands. It was still hard. He jerked Logan hard with both hands, not bothering to hold back in the least. Logan thrashed hard and squinted with a loud grunt from just that one action.

"Mmm Sensitive after orgasmic, how does this feel Logan?" Pietro asked as he did the action again, Logan screamed.

Without warning, Pietro lowered himself on Logan's huge cock once again, pumping him harder and harder, getting his feel of the monster's manhood stab his prostate. "Yes AGAIN AGAIN AGAIN", Pietro yelled, forcing Logan to cum once again.

As he lifted himself off it, it was still pulsing fluid, which Pietro licked off and drank right in front of Logan's eyes.

Logan was unable to hold back the screams anymore, which made Pietro feel all the more powerful. Pietro lowered himself on Logan's cock again, and repeated his super speed actions, causing Logan orgasm, climax, again and again. Pietro milked every ounce from Logan, making him his toy.

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt was in Scott's room again, eating take out Chinese directly from the box with chop sticks with Scott again. They had been talking for a few hours now since Kurt woke up from his name and shortly got a knock on the door from a hungry looking Scott, holding Chinese food.

They talked about everything, from their childhoods to political points of view. Scott and Kurt had also moved closer to one another, side by side, throughout the meal to one another. Scott kept going on about his college ideas, and Kurt admitted to Scott that he always had a secret desire to be a nurse. Which made him wonder if Scott was thinking about him in a provocative nurse's outfit now…

The only light lit in the room was a small, blue, lava lamp Scott had in the corner. It kept things relaxed, and calm during there socializing. Scott kept smiling at Kurt, as if he knew something Kurt didn't. Kurt, on top of already being sleepy from his emotional distress still even after his nap, was made even more tired by the carbohydrates in his food, bloating him out. He had never laughed before, so many times, with any one person in his life.

"Mmm… Sleepy", Kurt said as he laid his head back against the wall near Scott's bed. He closed his eyes lazily.

"Come one" Scott said putting his hands under Kurt's little knees and neck.

"No Scott, you cant I'm too heav…" Kurt was unable to finish as Scott effortlessly, surprisingly, lifted Kurt up into his arms as if he were a mere pillow. Scott laid Kurt down on his bed, admiring how the little blue guy looked curled up in Scott's sheets.

Scott eagerly removed his own clothes, down to his boxers and crawled into bed with Kurt. He faced him, putting Kurt's head curled up against Scott's chest and Scott kept his leg over Kurt's small, fragile body. He was so small, Scott examined him as he started drifting off as well. He grabbed Kurt under the chin and pulled him up to face him slowly, he was still awake but only just. He kissed Kurt hard, using force which he never used in his kisses.

He let Kurt relax against the mattress and then curled Kurt's body up on top of his large torso.

As Kurt drifted off, he examined on how open his mind had become over the past few days… and his heart. His vulnerably heart which now, as much as he hated himself and fought with himself over it, was now falling into the hands of a new owner…


	16. Hooky and Casual Sex

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt slowly woke up, the first time he had ever peacefully slept and not been jarred awake by some outside force in a long time. As the realization and sensations of his body were awakened, he felt something firm and snug against his thighs and back. He turned to look and saw a Scott, with his huge hands on Kurt's thigh and his breathe, breathing hard, against the back of Kurt's neck, right along the hairline. It sent shivers through Kurt in pulses. He sat up softly, moving Scott's limbs into a comfortable sleeping position and off of Kurt.

As Kurt glanced down on Scott, he ran his three fingered, blue hands over Scott's smooth strong chest. It was buff, ore toned really, and smooth. Nothing like Logan's scarred, hairy, beefy pectorals… Still nice to the touch though. Enough to make Kurt purr and blush with embarrassment, causing him to move his hand away before he did something he regretted, or waking Scott up and giving him the wrong idea about.

Kurt made his way down the stairs after having changed into one of Scott's business shirts, which was enormous on him, coming down to his knees and the sleeves far over his hands… even with the ends rolled up. He wore just his underwear underneath, not feeling the need to wear pants from the length of the shirt. His own clothes were covered with shedding fur, and tears from last night's dreams. He didn't expect to run into anyone, the X kids typically didn't get out of bed before noon…

Oh shit… It's Monday.

Kurt ran to his room and started remerging through his things, getting his back pack together and sliding on a pair of tight blue jeans. His watch… WHERE WAS HIS WATCH!

As Kurt ransacked his own room for school supplies, homework (which he never turned in so why was it so important now) and the cheats he had written on sticky notes he was going to stick to his belt and casually lift up his shirt to cheat off of, someone yawned from the doorway.

"Ahh", A sleepy, messed haired, looking Scott yawned from Kurt's doorway. "What are you doing", he asked Kurt with a laughing expression, enjoying watching the skinny little blue demon search for his things in a huff.

"Its Monday… I over slept", Kurt shouted running toward the doorway and past Scott.

Scott grabbed him by the shoulder hard, ripping the backpack off of his shoulder and back to the floor. "Oh wait…", Scott started. "Your wearing my favorite shirt, I cant have that. Your messy little kid demeanor might take it to school and spill a slurpee on it or something", Scott teased with a face of deviance.

He held Kurt's back hard to his waist, Scott being so much taller than tiny little Kurt it made it easy with his long arms, and slowly started to unbutton his shirt off of Kurt's undersized body.

"Wa… WAIT", Kurt howled as Scott playfully pulled his shirt off of Kurt and let him go. Kurt turned and rested his back against the door frame as Scott bent down and held him still.

"Lets have a little continuation from last night", Scott said with his eyes squinted and a grin that could have the Cheshire cat on a run for his money. He placed Kurt over his shoulder and carried the screaming little elf into his bedroom down the hall, locking the door behind him.

**THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**

Lance Alvers laid on his bed, naked, with a just as naked Kitty laying on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. This was the only time, during and after sex, that he ever saw her hair out of that prudish pony tail she liked to put it in.

"I'm going to take a shower", Kitty said standing up and grabbing a semi clean towel out of his closet. She had been annoying him all morning. A big 'lets spend the day together afterwards' was what she was.

"Sure thing Kurt", He said.

Kitty turned and only after seeing her estranged face did he realize what she said. Before he could make up some bullshit lie she interjected.

"What did you just call me", she said in a snippy, thousand miles an hour voice. Her voice was possibly faster than Pietro's at that moment, speaking of which… where was that fag.

"I said sure thing baby", He lied quickly, easily. He pulled the covers up to cover himself and put his hands behind his head and laid back casually with a wide innocent grin on his face, but treachery in his eyes…

"Mm", Kitty hummed. He regretted the face that she decided to skip school and spend the morning with him instead.

She had known that he had a small crush on Kurt when he first moved to Bayville, what she didn't know was that it never went away. The only reason he was fucking Kitty was because she carried his smell, they hung out a lot he supposed.

Kurt's atmosphere was magnetic, hypnotic, like a pheromone, he couldn't help it. It was hard enough seeing him at breakfast the other morning… and worse. Scott and Logan now had his eye on him, which made it all the worse for Lance. Who would want to go out with him, no money no resources. He wasn't good looking, or so he thought, and his hygiene was suspect. At that though he sniffed an armpit and then put his arms back down from the conclusion.

He could never match up to those too. Scott had golden boy good looks, charm and money. Logan was a MAN all on his own, his own species of attraction. Lance didn't have anything, just easy Kitty cat who only came over a few days a week, hardly enough to satisfy his libido which never seemed to subside. What did he have to impress Kurt with… not that much. But he did know that Kurt was quite fond of his green jeep, which Kitty had told him about. Kurt had taken her aside when he had picked her up one day and said to Kitty. "Wow, he'd have to be sexy to drive that thing", the phrase was dorky, Lance admitted, but made him realize just how cute Kurt was even more. But, that was before Kurt had met him personally. And the two never really meshed.

But, luckily, Logan was now out of the picture, leaving only Scott. Now it was going to feel like a real, hard driven competition with Summers involved. Something just seemed… strange. Lance knew that from what Kitty described was going on in their house that Scott was genuinely in love with Kurt, especially if he tried to beat up Logan, Maybe Lance should move back in again. Kitty was growing more and more suspicious, though they were only technically having sex, not dating, he knew she would be upset if he started seeing Kurt. And that only took place in a hypothetical universe where Kurt would actually be interested in him.

But Scott… something just seemed… fishy. He knew Scott and Remy had been hanging out, but from recent events that had taken place he had learned that it was best to keep his mouth shut when it came to affairs between two people. He wasn't quite sure what their relationship was, though he was curious.

He didn't know… maybe he was just feeling so conflicted over it because he had never had an attraction to a man before… But hey, it was modern times right? Everyone of his friends from high school who had went to college had tried it at least once, and some had decided to stay in that category. He just didn't want to be labeled as a fag. Yet, strangely, bisexual seemed to raise a certain arousal when joined with his name. LANCE… the bisexual, man woman top or bottom, he knows how you like it…

But Lance had concocted a plan… He was going to go the Xavier institute and ask to be taken back. He knew Xavier wasn't there, from Kitty's information, but… maybe that was a benefit to him. Take the time to warm up to everyone before he got back to help his chances of staying. One in particular…

KURT'S POV

"Scott I can't", Kurt started having sat down with Scott for a serious conversation before they did something they regretted. "I just can't go from being with one person to being with the next so quickly. It's not right for me", Kurt explained sincerely.

"Then I'll wait… but that doesn't mean I'll stop asking", Scott playfully tugged at Kurt and nibbled on his neck on the bed. "Mmm", he sighed heavily, breathing him in.

"Well, since we've established I'll be staying home today… why don't we go somewhere? I… I want to spend th… the day with you", Kurt fought to say through his embarrassment, giving him a wide grin. He never though he would ever be saying something like that to Scott Summers!

Scott held Kurt's face with his large fingers. "Sure… we'll spend the whole day together. Just you and me," Scott promised lovingly.


	17. Ben and Jerry's With Lance On Top

**THE BROTHERHOOD HOUSE**

Lance was packing his bags in his room as he glanced around at 'The Dump', which he so lovingly called it. He had been living here for a while now, and strange as it was, he felt he was actually going to miss the pure anarchy of the place. No rules, no constrictions, overeat oversleep. He decided he wasn't going to bother telling Blob, Boom Boom or Toad about this, they seemed to enjoy Remy's company better than him and having that southern queer recently moving into their house was one of the reasons he was leaving… he just didn't trust him.

As Lancezipped up his army looking sack and slung it over his shoulder, he stopped and remembered that Remy had borrowed his CD case a few nights back. "Damn it", he grumbled as he walked down the hall to the right instead of down the stairs. He was taking up mystique's old room, boy would she be pissed. He knocked on the door to Remy's room, he knocked again. "HELLO", he shouted banging louder and louder.

Without hesitation he tried to open it himself. It was locked. Normally he wouldn't care, but Lance really didn't want to have to come back to get it later and risk a confrontation with the house members. He took a paperclip out of his sack and started to pick at the lock, within seconds he had it open. Ah, his wonderful talents… His hands moved with expert precision.

Once the door was open he began looking for his CD case. Remy kept the room surprisingly clean. Normally he would have just put the songs onto an Ipod or something of that nature, but he had no computer, and was sentimental about his CDs.

As he hunted through the drawers he found the photos that Remy liked to take of the victims of his pitiful crimes. Whenever he robbed a place, or anything juvenile, Remy would often take a Polaroid of the person's face before he left, he liked the look of utter shock and 'I can't believe he's taking a picture now' expressions on their faces.

As he shuffled through them, some of them being quite hilarious, he saw a photo of Kurt Wagner… and another… and another. Some of them were taken while the little blue boy was asleep, others were… SHOWER PHOTOS. How did he EVEN manage to get those? "Pervert", Lance looked at the photos of Kurt, his crush, though he was enjoying it himself. Then he saw another photo, the last and most recent one. It was of Logan, tied up it appeared, and looking extremely drugged up. "What the fuck?" Lance said to himself remembering what Kitty had told him about Logan mysteriously just up and leaving, strange since he was put in charge with Xavier's absence this week. Not like him, of what little Lance knew.

He could see a faint, purple looking figure in the back. As he squinted, bringing his eyes closer to the photo, he could see Magneto… standing next to… SCOTT SUMMERS!

"Need help with somethin Lancey?" Remy sounded from the doorway with his accent through the roof, which meant he was pissed about something. He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, shirtless and just out of the shower. He had made passes at Lance time and time again, just wanting a quick rumble in the sheets… but strange as it was, there was only one man Lance was interested in. If Remy was a woman, sure why not, but his current male reservation was being saved for Little Nightcrawler, his pet name for Kurt.

Lance got nervous and dropped the photos, and simultaneously slammed the drawer along with it to cover his tracks. "Nothing, I don't need a thing other than my CD case", Lance mentioned fast to Remy.

Remy nodded his head to the corner next to the opposite side of the bed from where Lance was standing. He quickly grabbed the case and walked past Remy, his huge bag almost striking him as the door was so narrow.

Lance didn't stop to chat, didn't even look at Remy as he left out the front door as fast as he could and threw the supplies into the back of his jeep and took off like a bat out of hell. Something was up… Well, first off Remy DID have something to do with Logan's disappearance. That much was for certain, as well as Scott having something to do with it. He knew Scott was interested in Kurt… but would he really be so insanely obsessed as to have Logan done away with, and what about Remy. What did he have to get out of it? He obviously had lusts for Kurt or else he wouldn't have taken all those perverted, defiling pictures of him in his sleep.

So many questions, but he would bite his tongue and figure it out for himself… for once, he was going to take it slow and use his head. It involved Kurt… But maybe it was a good thing Logan got kidnapped. The enemy of my enemy is my friend right? And if Logan WAS in the picture, that would mean no possible chance of him hooking up with Kurt. Letting something evil happen wasn't really evil on his part was it…

"Ah", Lance growled as he did seventy in a thirty five miles per hour zone, frustrated. Lance's morality was starting to kick in, his occasional heroic side… which he hated. He would look into it, but keep his mouth shut until he knew all the facts. For now… he would bide his time and focus on the real prize. Kurt…

KURT'S POV

He and Scott had just gotten back from Ben and Jerry's down town on the corner by their school. He had never eaten there, Kurt, nor did he ever imagine there were that many different flavors of ice cream. Scott got chocolate chocolate something… and Kurt ended up just getting smoothie because he couldn't figure out which flavor he wanted, unable to make a decision. Scott just laughed at his quirkiness. Scott also was the one who paid.

As they arrived back to the manor and parked Scott's car in the garage, he turned the engine off and turned and faced Kurt seriously. He took the smoothie out of Kurt's hands and cupped his face in his huge palms. He passionately kissed Kurt, who could taste the chocolate on Scott's tongue.

"Mmm hhh Mm", Kurt moaned as he leaned back in his chair and Scott maneuvered on top of him, holding him down as he continued to nibble down Kurt's neck.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Kurt sat up but was quickly pushed back down, gently, by a horny Cyclops. "Leave em there", Scott said with a deep, animalistic voice as he started to lift up Kurt's t shirt.

"But", Kurt groped for an excuse, "But it's cold out there, he might freeze", Kurt said as he teleported out of the car and Scott fell forward on the passenger seat and hit his nose hard on the cushion. "Sorry, uh, be right back", Kurt blushed as he walked through the manor and to the front door.

Scott cursed as Kurt left.

Kurt got to the front door and opened it without looking out the window first, which is a defense 'always keep your guard up' method Logan had taught him a while back. It was Lance…

"Oh, Kitty isn't here", Kurt blurted out without listening to him first.

"I'm not really here to talk to her. Uh, well, Ill just come out and say it. I want to move back in", Lance blurted out with a strange look of awkwardness on his face.

Kurt just stood there dumbly, not really sure what to say since he didn't have any authority. "Come in", was all he said, moving to the side to let Lance pass.

Lance was an interesting person, to Kurt anyway. He always had a body odor smell about him, not really bad or over powering, but not exactly flowers either. He had long, unevenly grown hair and typically dressed like he was a band member in a rock concert, which turned Kurt on from time to time, he was ashamed to admit. But he was happy Kitty was dating him, otherwise he would probably have asked him out himself. Stupid stupid Kurt, he thought, Lance was the straightest man he ever knew… but then again he used to think the same thing about Logan… and that ship sank. The thought made him laugh.

Lance was tall, taller than Scott and naturally broad shouldered, having a genetically positioned better build than him. As Kurt closed the door Lance turned to face him. Lance asked, "So, uh… do you guys vote on it or something", Kurt realized he was talking about his moving into the manor.

"Well, you were here once, and I think it went over well. And I know Xavier would never refuse a new student, or a returning one, so…" Kurt really didn't know what to say. "I know Kitty would love to have you back. And you have my vote", he blurted out happily.

Lance was patient, and unlike some idiots who couldn't control themselves, he contained his attraction to him and his happiness that Kurt had said that to him. So warm and so needed.

"Hey Alvers, Kitty isn't here, come back later", Scott said coldly to Lance.

"He's here with the best intentions Scott. He just wants to move back in", Kurt explained to Scott, which didn't really seem to go over well with him since the look of distress crossed his face.

"Look, I don't mind you spending the night and coming over for breakfast Alvers, but I refuse to have you back living under the same roof as me", Scott explained.

Out of nowhere, Rogue walked down the stairs and continued to the kitchen. "What the hell is going on with all the men in this house these days. Did a bomb go off at the testosterone factory or somethin", She teased as Scott looked as if he was about to throw the small statue of Xavier's head at her from the end table.

"I don't have anywhere else to go. The Brotherhood kicked me out", Lance said looking down, possibly lying. Kurt, being as sympathetic as he was, wanted to take him in like a stray puppy.

"Oh, Scott we cant sent him away, he doesn't have anywhere else to go", Kurt said putting his hands on Scott's shoulders, having to stand on his tip toes to reach.

"Fine, whatever. It's not my place. Just don't use up all the hot water", Scott needed something to complain about against Lance. He moved past Kurt and walked toward the kitchen in one of his hormone driven bad moods.

"Come on, I'll show you your room", Kurt said already having one in mind. It was the best free room they had left, and Kitty was currently sharing a room with Rogue.

Kurt took him up the stairs and led him to a room in the back near Kurt's, right next door actually. He seemed pleased and dropped his bag on the floor. The clothes inside were obviously not folded, the gruff attitude of Lance was appealing to Kurt.

"My room's right next door on the left, if you need anything", Kurt said to Lance as he started to walk out. "Oh and when the professors aren't really around we don't have dinner in the dining room, we just kind of eat whatever whenever we want", Kurt explained to him.

"Wait Kurt", Lance asked smiling at him. "Are you doing anything later tonight", He asked Kurt while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt thought to himself, what the hell really was going on with all the men in this house these days. Maybe it was part of Kurt's mutation… turning straight men gay. The thought made him laugh inside.

"Um, no not really", he explained, what he wanted to say was, 'well aren't you dating kitty', but that would imply that Kurt thought it was a date and he didn't want to assume anything and risk being wrong, he just couldn't handle the embarrassment right now. He was amazed, he was starting to get over Logan having left. Men…

"Then… it's a date", Lance said. How could Kurt have screwed that up… "Ill come by your room around six-ish. Is that alright", Lance suggested.

"Aren't you dating Kitty though", Kurt asked finally, trying not to sound strange or picky.

"Were not dating, were having sex", Lance admitted to Kurt laughing. He wished he hadn't, now Kurt was going to get the impression that was all Lance was interested in, and that is the last thing he wanted Kurt to think.

"Oh… I guess, let me talk to her first", he suggested to Lance as he left in a hurry, teleporting once he was outside the door.

Lance grinned at Kurt's innocence, which he hoped to strip from him...


	18. Iroquois Barrettes and True Love

**KURT'S POV**

"Are you SURE you don't mind", Kurt asked Kitty if him going out with Lance was an issue as she braided his hair in Kurt's room. Kurt was sitting in his chair, facing the mirror as he watched Kitty brush and style his hair into a semi-tight French braid.

"Kurt, really, you look like a different person when you have your hair out of your face. I mean you totally BEAUTIFUL", Kitty said smiling as she weaved his bangs up out of the way into the braid. She then took a green, Iroquois barrette and snapped it into the middle of the French braid. The contrast between the blue hair and skin, along with the green accessory in his hair made Kurt look like the personification of the ocean. Blue water, green sea weed... beautiful…

Kitty, she and Kurt being similar sizes, Kurt actually being smaller in the waist, leant Kurt a tight green button up. Though it was rather feminine, it was suppose to be unisex, none the less. It's a shame that unisex things on men were still considered gay in the end. Kurt also wore a pair of shorts that had a very similar, green and blue checkered design to a school girl's outfit, the button up wasn't tucked in, which hung over the strap of his shorts. He was an androgynous beauty. Anyone, man or woman, gay or straight would agree that he was a sight to match the gods. Kurt had brought up the school girl skirt similarities to Kitty, but she swore he was perfect.

"You didn't answer my question", Kurt mentioned to Kitty again about her minding if he was with Lance. He NEVER would have agreed to do this if she had a problem with it. Kurt wasn't like that…

"I told you Kurt, he and I had a nice fling, but it's not a relationship. And besides, if Lance and I were in a serious relationship and you wanted to take him away, then I'd deserve it… I had it coming. You wanna know why", Kitty had a big grin of playful guilt on her face.

Kurt had big eyes and shook his head side to side as Kitty spoke.

Kitty continued, motioning for Kurt to put his pointy blue ear close to her mouth as she whispered. "I'm sleeping with Duncan", Kitty whispered.

"Duncan… Jean's Duncan, from the football team", Kurt had a smile of guilt as well, now that he knew the dirty little secret.

"Shh, don't tell no one", Kitty laughed.

"Oh, you SLUT", Kurt joked with Kitty as he grabbed his pillow and smacked her across the ass with it. Kitty grabbed one of the throw pillows Kurt kept at the foot of his bed and smacked him back with it.

All of a sudden, Kurt and Kitty didn't see, Lance walked up to Kurt's open bedroom door and knocked as he watched Kurt and Kitty having a play fight… it was slightly arousing to him.

"Uh umm", Kitty fake coughed to get Kurt's attention as he turned and looked at Lance.

Lance's mouth dropped about three feet to his naval as he looked at Kurt. "K…Kurt your…" Lance blushed and tried to control the throb in his heart, and his pants.

Kurt blushed, embarrassed. "Is it bad…" He turned ,unsure of Lance's reactions, to Kitty. "I told you not to dress me up", Kurt yelped.

"No, no… your fine. There aint a thing wrong with ya", Lance spoke out regaining his composure as Kurt stepped forward toward him. Lance put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, shaking, nervous to put his underdressed hands on Kurt.

"Ready", he asked Kurt smiling.

Kurt, surprisingly felt just right under Lance's bare arm. Lance was dressed in a very tight, polyester black shirt with the sleeves completely ripped off, showing the bulk of his buff shoulders and arms. Along with it he wore tight blue jeans and boots. His hair was as out of place as it always was. Kurt snuggled into Lance as he put his arm around him, and then realized what he did and wondered if it looked too touchy.

He had never been this immediately warm and affectionate with Logan, nor Scott. It felt… just right with Lance.

"I'm more than ready… I've been waiting for years", Kurt said to Lance, almost not joking. 'What is wrong with me', Kurt said in his mind. He wasn't this affectionate with Scott, and Logan made him quiver at every touch because of his huge girth and manliness. Something was different with Lance… could the turn of recent events been what was meant to happen all along, just so he could have an encounter with him… Kurt didn't know. As always… it was confusion.

**SCOTT'S POV**

He hated The Brotherhood House. It was filthy, and grungy. He honestly didn't know how a classy, yet con man, like Remy lived there. He and Remy had just finished having sex. As usual, Remy laid back on his bed and lit a cigarette as Scott sat at the end and thought to himself silently. He felt Remy put a foot against his back and massage the base of his spine gently. "What's on your mind Scotty", Remy asked Scott. Remy had a lust for Scott, and knew Scott's secret obsession with Kurt. So… he fed on it. Remy was the one who pulled the strings, pushed Scott in all the right ways. Remy's method for getting Kurt into bed. Scott felt, at times, that Remy didn't want him at all, that he just wanted Kurt. Which was fine with Scott, he was only using Remy for a good time anyway.

"Nothing", Scott responded. "On second thought, yeah I do have something on my mind. I think we should stop", Scott said to Remy. "I think that we should leave an anonymous note telling Kurt where Logan is… and just let things go back to normal. I love Kurt. I honest to God love him, I always wanted him, but not like this. Not by manipulation… I want him to fall in love with me naturally. Like he did with Logan", Scott proposed, more demanded, as Remy.

"Oh please Scott really", Remy started in his thick accent. "You honestly think that anyone would every really love you. I hardly believe that it even exists, let alone for you. And if you so much as EVEN back out on me, Ill run straight to Kurt and tell him everything. Every damn thing, and I'll be the hero and you will be the villain. Understand?" Remy was brutal with his words, hitting Scott straight in the heart to the point where he could feel it like an empty pain.

Scott sat up, giving in as he always did to fear and oppression from whomever he was partnered with at the time, and kissed Remy on the cheek. "Fine", he whispered beaten. It was obvious that Kurt's mere presence awakened a spectrum of arousal in people, enough to send people into obsession and insanity… Scott spoke from experience of himself and what he saw in Remy and Logan. This could get ugly.

Remy grabbed Scott. Usually they switched off on who topped and who bottomed, but tonight Remy was feeling powerful. He grabbed Scott, not bothering to lube him up from the previous round and shoved his now fully hard Cajun length into Scott.

"Awhh", He let out hooking his cock hard, trying to hurt Scott in the process of pleasing himself. Scott god pissed.

He pulled himself off of Remy and wrestled him into a doggy position with himself on top of Remy. "YOU take it this time", He said furiously. As usual, their sex was angry. He plowed Remy, whom wasn't used to bottoming as much as Scott was, making in scream and howl loud enough to stir neighbors.

"Rrh OH YEAH Scott, THAT'S what I like to see", Remy yelled as he was opened up to new lengths. Scott and Remy were both very large men, and both couldn't wait to give Kurt pure, side splitting pleasure.

KURT'S POV

Kurt held on for his life as Lance's jeep hit every corner at maximum speed, scaring Kurt into believing that the vehicle was going to turn over and send them both flying into a ditch, but deep down… this was thrilling him.

There was a strange fantasy in Kurt's mind that Lance was the driver and Kurt was the jeep, Lance hitting every key just right sending him into a climactic high, making him scream at every corner and turn. He shook his head, coming back to reality.

"Where… WHERE are we going", Lance had the hood off and was driving in the cool air through all the back roads in town. He told Kurt he didn't want him to put his disguise on, wanted him natural, as he took him out. So, he drove fast, sometimes through stop lights, to keep pedestrians from seeing a little blue demon in his passenger seat. Regardless, he was proud to have Kurt there. All this just roused Kurt's curiosity in a good way.

"I'm going to warn you… the place I'm taking you, well, the people there would be considered 'the bad guys' from your crowds point of view", the statement made Kurt feel like the uptown girl in the 50's being taken out by a greaser in leather against her parents wishes, or like the scene in 'Dirty Dancing', where Baby secretly spends all her time at that private dance room with the staff.

Kurt chose not to ask questions until they got there.

Lance stopped the car outside an old were house, with broken windows and torn down doorways, the plaster even broken at every three feet on the outside. He was nervous this was a trap, but he honestly felt as if Lance was genuine.

Kurt started to open his door, "No, I'll have none of that", Lance whispered as he got out and walked around and opened his door for him. Kurt stepped out, looking even more beautiful than they had before they left the house, the moonlight making his fur look purple.

Kurt, nervous, was led by Lance into the dead, quite building and taken down a few flights of stairs. Luckily, there were so many holes in the walls that the moonlight flowed in and gave them enough light to keep Kurt from running in the other direction. "Where are you taking me", he laughed holding hands with Lance in the darkness, now in full trust.

"Almost there", Lance led them down a hall and opened two huge doors.

Kurt freaked out because there was a room, possibly with two hundred or plus people and he was in his true form, then he realized they were mutants. All of them. Some were even more bizarre looking than him, which put him at ease.

"Told you that you could trust me", Lance smiled at Kurt who had a look of childish joy on his face.

**LATER THAT NIGHT… 3:00 a.m.**

**SCOTT'S POV**

"WHERE IS HE", Scott asked to himself, looking in the fire place of the main room, obsessing over Kurt's whereabouts. "God damn ALVERS".

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt teleported them up to his room after they had parked his jeep. They turned the engine off down the road and pushed it in neutral up the street to keep Scott from hearing. Kurt had a feeling he was waiting up and didn't want a confrontation, especially since Lance had the faint smell of Jack Daniels on his breath. Kurt walked them around the back of the house and teleported up to his room, Lance wasn't drunk at all, he had a very high tolerance for alcohol. But he still smelled like an alcoholic.

Lance was the first man who had ever ACTUALLY taken Kurt out, except for Logan in the woods, but this time they were around people. Usually, Kurt didn't care about other people when involved in relationships, but this was different, this was special… this was Lance.

As Kurt turned and undid his barrette, which was now uncomfortable in his braid, Lance put both of his arms around Kurt's little shoulders.

Lance knew he should tell Kurt about his pictures, and the fact that Logan hadn't run away before he did this…

He lowered his face and locked his lips to Kurt's, pulling away fast.

"Kurt… one of the reasons I came back was to be with you. And now I feel its time to tell you the rest. I found clues, photos this morning in Remy's room that led me to believe that Logan didn't leave… He was taken from you", for the first time in his life… Lance did something for someone else. He loved Kurt, possibly as much as Logan did. And since Kurt loved Logan… although it would push against Lance's intentions, he had to help Kurt be his happiest. As much as it killed him. Unlike the other men, unlike obsessive, driven Scott and lusty deviant Remy, hell… even potentially dangerous and territorial Logan, Lance was true… and HE was suppose to be the bad guy? He put his intentions and wishes aside to help Kurt get the one he wanted the most… because he truly Loved Kurt.

"Where is he", Kurt said seriously, not even asking if Lance was joking. "Tell me EVERYTHING you know!"


	19. Polaroid's and Kitchen Boxing

Lance and Kurt didn't bother to suit up, Kurt suggested it. They were both in Lance's jeep going fifty over the speed limit, driving down to The Brotherhood House on the other end of town. Although Lance had told Kurt that Logan wasn't actually there, he had told him that the clues were. Lance was curious if Kurt was mad at him, that he didn't just take the photos with him when he moved back, but Lance explained already that he didn't want to jump the gun before he knew all the facts and was able to sniff out the manor himself for signs of kidnapping. Kurt wasn't the type to get angry at a person, though, no matter how hard he tried.

And… Kurt was driving…

They hit a corner so hard the jeep almost toppled over and rolled onto a front yard. They were right down the street from The Brotherhood House and Lance was holding on for dear life. Kurt kept roaring the accelerator as if they had all night left to drive.

Lance was concerned that Kurt was going to drive right into the house itself, but he slammed on the brake just short of the fence on the side, causing Lance to sling forward in his seat. He kept himself anchored with his hand on the top side of the jeep.

As if reading Lance's body language, Kurt responded. "I TOLD you to put your seatbelt on."

Lance just shook his head in amazement. It was like a bickering married couple.

"Kurt wait for me", Lance screamed at Kurt as he ran to the front door. "I don't know who's home, it isn't safe for you to just walk in alone", Lance howled worried, chasing after the little disappearing fur ball.

He stopped. "Which room is it. Point to the window and I'll port us up", Kurt said grabbing Lance's hand. He was impressed with how comfortable Kurt felt touching him.

Lance came out of his afterglow smile and led Kurt around the back of the home and pointed to Remy's room window. One of the many. "That one… I don't think he's home. He has a different mode of transportation every week, he's a thief, so it's hard to tell who is home and who's not. BUT… I'm pretty sure he's gone", Lance said.

"Good", Kurt said to himself. Now he would have time to search properly and it would prevent him from seeing that Cajun idiot again. He put his arms around Lance's neck and held on, hugging him.

"Wait", Lance said to Kurt. He was unsure of what was going to happen in the near future… and he had to do it now.  
He leaned down and held Kurt by the waist and kissed him hard, harder than he had ever kissed anyone, giving Kurt all of him. "Mhh", Lance sighed, not taking his lips off of Kurt's. He took Kurt's three fingered hand and placed it under his tight black shirt and secured it against his chest, so he could feel the strong beat of his heart and how it accelerated and then slowed dramatically when Kurt kissed him back.

Lance was the one who ended the kiss, suddenly it wasn't so cold outside. Kurt was dumbfounded, unsure of how he felt then and there. Strange as it was, he thought there, just for a second, he loved Lance… but then he felt guilty about it because he was suppose to be looking for Logan, only loving Logan…

"Lance I…", Kurt started confused.

"Shh, if I complicate things and mess this up for you I'll never forgive myself. We'll talk later I promise. But we need to take care of this now", Lance said seriously, still holding Kurt.

They teleported up in a flash and Kurt let go of Lance as soon as they landed upstairs. Lance sat on the bed for a moment and collected himself, not used to that method of travel, as Kurt started going through bags and drawers.

In just moments, he found them himself. "Are these it", he asked Lance for the extra assurance. As Lance nodded he moved through the photos quickly, he saw random people he didn't know. He just assumed they were the clues because they were Polaroid's.

Then he saw pictures of himself… and another… and more. He set his own embarrassment and curiosities aside and found the two photos of Logan in the back. He looked like a drug induced, sleeping animal chained to a kitchen chair. He saw… "Magneto", Kurt said with a questioning tone as Lance nodded up and down, watching Kurt find the truth himself.

"Look at the guy on the right side of the photo, leaning against the wall", Lance suggested, not taking his eyes off Kurt for a second.

"Sc… Scott", Kurt's hands shook and tears filled his eyes. "Th… That… THAT", Kurt looked furious, and heartbroken. He didn't care for Scott, he was just keeping his mind open to him, and admired the way Scott felt for him… was it all a lie?

Lance walked over to Kurt and picked him up in his arms, facing him, like a child. "Teleport us down to the ground. I'll take you home and… I'll deal with Scott. He obviously knows where Logan is", Lance suggested, running his hands through Kurt's hair and down his back, kissing his forehead.

Kurt closed his eyes and did as he was asked.

**SCOTT'S POV**

He sat in the kitchen, munching on Kurt's cookies straight from the jar as he watched the news on the television hanging on the wall. It was another 'mutant problem' program, talking about what they believe human scientists have found out about mutations. They showed photos of humanoid spider looking creatures and other deformations. Of course, they would show the most monstrous and grotesque mutants they could. Fear into the eyes of the public.

Scott stood up and walked over to the sink and washed his hands, drying them on paper towels from a role next to the stove. He was going to tell Kurt tonight… the truth. And not just the truth about Remy, but also himself. He was tired of lying to him, unlike sexual Remy, Scott had more than just 'stiff dick' feelings for Kurt. And he refused to lie to him another second about it. If he had to, he was going to take Kurt to Magneto's lair tonight. If that meant Kurt hated him for it, then so be it.

Out of nowhere, along with a small earthquake, Lance flew through the kitchen door and toppled Scott, pinning him down against the kitchen tile.

"Okay Summers", Lance spat in Scott's face. "Tell me where Logan is and I might just consider not hanging you up and skinning you alive", Lance was furious. Someone had taken something away from his Kurt… and that was of concern to Lance.

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt stood out in the hall and bit his nails as he heard struggling going on in the kitchen. He was for sure that Lance was winning, as he always did when the two fought, but he still considered teleporting in and helping, or breaking them up.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, his tail wagged uncontrollably. He stood up and teleported into the Kitchen…

He saw a scared shitless Scott pinned up against the wall by Lance, looking furious and about to strangle him. His eyes almost red with furiousness.

"Lance LANCE, let him go, I got it from here. He won't hurt me", Kurt shouted out, pulling at Lance, he was unsure what the man would do. He was scared for Scott, strange as it was.

Everyone was breathing hard in the room, good thing no one else was home that night.

"Scott… tell me where Logan is. I promise… I won't tell anyone it was you who was responsible for it. It will be our secret. You won't get any blame… Just tell me. Please", Kurt said while standing close to Scott.

"Magneto's Lair, the one that isn't too far from here, the cave one. It's the little purple dot on the map in the jet", Scott frantically let out. He loved how Scott shivered and went limp in nervous or dangerous situations like this.

"Thank you", Kurt let out. "Lance lets go", Kurt shouted to Lance before anything else could take place.

"Wait… your not going there by yourselves are you", Scott said appalled, standing up and reaching for Kurt's shoulder protectively.

Lance, territorial of Kurt now, didn't like that sight. He punched Scott across the face, and then upward again with his other fist into his chin and nose, sending him flying across the kitchen, knocking him out against the floor. Kurt's mouth dropped as he looked at an unconscious Scott. Lance was strong…

"Let's go", Lance grabbed Kurt's little arm, circling it with his big hand and pulled Kurt down to the basement where the jet was. "Normally, I wouldn't take you, for protection for your sake. But we'll need your teleporting ability to get through. And we very well can't use my powers while were in there because the ceiling will collapse, if it IS a cave", Lance wondered, doubting the validity of Scott's words.


	20. Smelly Greasers and No Regrets

Lance, with surprising accuracy, almost scary, flied the X Jet with expert precision and managed to find Magneto's nearby base. His never ending talents never ceased to amaze Kurt. They had landed the jet at the opening of a dark, dank looking cave that seemed completely normal, not the kind of place you would ever expect to find a base hidden. But, Kurt supposed that was the point; hide it where you would never expect to find it.

"Thanks Lance… for doing all this, going all out to help", Kurt spoke to Lance in all honesty with a smile from the co-pilot's seat. His voice was soft and gentle like a breeze inside the jet. Out in the deep forest, inside a giant metal, now warm, mechanism, made it extremely quite.

"Mm", Lance started grinning, "Your surprised I would do something good for once", Lance said with a slight laugh.

"No, no I wasn't saying that", Kurt said looking guilty with his hands flashing back and forth in a 'no no' movement. Lance loved Kurt in everyway. He reminded him of a cute little anime character.

"It wasn't a question", Lance said as if having purposefully stated something bad about himself. "I'm not doing this for Logan, or the X team. I don't have that much integrity. I'm doing it for you", Lance said reaching across the distance between them and setting his hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt looked up and over at Lance, into his eyes. Lance was so handsome, Kurt found. His chestnut colored hair, natural tan and dark eyes. How he was always unevenly shaven and had an uneven hair cut, accompanied by that cute 'don't look at me' expression on his face. Kurt knew Lance was strong and dangerous, really against the grain. Different from Logan's rebellion…

"This isn't like the Bayville Sirens Outing, or that bullshit with Scott or Remy. This is Magneto. He will hurt you", Lance said looking down now realizing the ugly truth. He glanced back at Kurt. "Maybe you should stay in the jet after all."

Kurt now realized the amount of care and consideration Lance had for him… He was willing to do ALL this just to rescue his love interest, for Kurt's happiness, even though he knew that would mean taking any chance he had at a relationship with Kurt and flushing it down the toilet.

Lance took the chance, no matter how profane it might have been at that moment.

He lunged at Kurt in his co-pilot chair and wrapped his large arms around him. During the process, he slid his old, tattered leather jacket off of his bare arms while he tongued Kurt deep and fully. Kurt pushed at the jacket, letting it fall to the ground off of Lance's shoulders and rubbed his blue hands up and down Lance's strong muscled arms. He locked his feet around Lance's back, entwining them so they couldn't be broken from his weight as Lance picked him up into his arms effortlessly.

"Ha… you're so tiny", Lance almost seemed to mock Kurt with a wide grin. "Don't worry, it's a good thing", he finished.

"This is really wrong Lance. Logan is in there right now", Kurt said considerably.

"Well, if you don't wanna do this then why is your hands under my shirt", Lance said with a hungry seductive grin. Kurt looked down and finally realized his actions as he felt the slightly hairy pecks under his hands. The feeling of them sent hot electricity through his body.

Kurt, this time, was the one who started the kiss. Lance seemed surprised… and extremely aroused by Kurt's sudden sexual assertiveness. He rubbed his open legs against Lance's now throbbing bulge in his tight jeans as Lance fell back on his ass, holding a half 'his height' Kurt in his strong arms. Lance's muscle was natural, built up, as was his tan. He was real… and Kurt needed real magic. He was tired of the pretentious half-men.

Lance was able to carry Kurt easily as he searched the plane up and down for blankets and pillows. Surprisingly he found them. He laid down two thick blankets he found on the cold metal floor of the X Jet while he placed another blanket loosely over them, he then scattered the five pillows he found around randomly on the blanket area before he sat down himself, leaning forward and putting Kurt's back against one of the pillows.

He broke the kiss, saliva coating his lips and chin from the passionate, out of control kissing. "I know it's not a king size with roses petals… but it's the best I can do right now", he grinned at Kurt, actually ensuring that he was comfortable before preceding.

Kurt couldn't think of another man who would do THAT for him right at the verge of sex, during all those raging male hormones. Usually they wouldn't be able to control themselves. Now THAT was a man.

"Everything is perfect", Kurt whispered, keeping his arms locked tight around Lance's neck.

Lance lifted his arm above Kurt's head, Kurt inhaling the scent of musk on Lance's body, as he flipped off the main light to the jet. The moonlight shined in through the windows of the jet and reflected off the metal. It was dark, yet perfectly visible. Kurt's blue fur glowed purple in the moonlight as it always did. His eyes looking like white stars against his dark hair.

Lance began to remove Kurt's clothes, starting with his shirt and moving down to his pants, having his briefs off almost as quick. He cupped Kurt's little ass with his huge hands, rubbing his opening gruffly. Holding Kurt in his lap, facing him, he leaned down and nibbled on his pointy ears in the darkness. Kurt whimpered and cried out in the darkness, not bothering to hide his sexual cries as he was devoured.

"Rhh", Lance grumbled moving down Kurt's neck and finding his left nipple. "I've wanted you for I don't know how long", Lance said as if he was about to feast on something after he had been starved. He took Kurt's firm nipple in his mouth, sucking it harder and harder, flicking the tip of it with his tongue and circling it with his teeth. "God, you taste amazing", Lance swore.

Kurt pulled at Lance's shirt, having it off of him in just moments. He started working his small hands on Lance's belt buckle. He was having difficulty. Lance grinned at him, looking down at the small elf trying to strip him. He took the buckle in both hands and clipped it off himself instantly and stripped himself of his pants. He was wearing boxers underneath, but judging from the huge bulge in Lance's crotch area, he could see why he would need the extra room boxer's provided.

Lance slid his boxers off smoothly, and rubbed himself while he leaned forward and had Kurt on his back again.

But Kurt was hungry this time.

He wrapped his legs around Lance's waist, high, so that he could kiss him at the same time, and rolled them both over so he was on top of Lance now. He leaned forward and kissed lance's lips while using his hands to rub his nipples to the point of hardness. He took his tail without another thought, and wrapped the bass of his tail around Lance's cock and used the top half of it to constrict Lance's balls as well. He pumped Lance violently while jerking his package. He constricted tight and then loose while moving the twine of his tail up and down and back and forth. Milking Lance in a nonstop motion.

As Kurt ran his nose down the hairy center line of Lance's pecks and found his nipples by licking across, he felt Lance get even harder. He started to suck Lance's nipples while rubbing his abs and working him with his tail. Lance reacted… he threw his neck back and howled with his open mouth as Kurt felt his tail get coated with pre-cum, a seemingly endless amount. "K…KURT", Lance said with an 'oh God I can't believe it' tone. Kurt unraveled his tail from Lance's cock and soon turned and put Lance's manhood in his mouth, sucking on it greedily.

'Tastes so much better than Logan', Kurt echoed in his mind. Strange, Lance was rather scrubby, unwashed and oily, hairy and raw, smelly even, yet he was the best thing Kurt ever had held contact with.

"Mmm", Kurt moaned in delight from the taste and texture of Lance's cock. He could only fit half of it in his mouth. He wasn't as thick as Logan, or as long… but he was extremely hung none the less, his meat was huge by any means. Kurt found it hard to believe himself that he was a virgin just days ago.

Kurt was on his back again, now by a surprisingly stronger than before Lance. Lance was now in control, and Kurt was going to let it happen. Foreplay was over. He kissed down Kurt's body and lifted his legs without any struggled above his head, which held it's chin against the blanket. He moved forward and spread Kurt's legs open and licked around the outside rim of Kurt's opening.

Lance wasted no time; he quickly lapped his tongue over Kurt's asshole, making his outside wet. Then, with the second lick, he thrust his tongue upward into him, massaging the inside muscles, loosening him as he went even further, hitting his prostate. Lance was an expert.

"Ohh Oh GOD LANCE", Kurt screamed with his mouth wide open and his legs shaking as cum escaped his member and spilled over his blue body. He never knew he could feel such pleasure there. "Ahh", He continued to whine.

Lance removed his mouth from Kurt's crevasses and crawled upward to face him. He held eye contact with him the entire time. Lance didn't even reach down to feel for Kurt's spot with his cock; instead, he locked both of his huge arms around Kurt and thrust upward into him.

"GRR GHAAAA", Lance howled out as his eyes went back in his head. "Ha your TIGHT… so tight", Lance cried out, panting, from pleasure as Kurt's tight ass constricted his member. But that didn't stop him, he continued to thrust upward, in and out all the way from his balls to the head of his cock, ensuring Kurt got a good feel for it's size and became use to it.

Lance's method for sex was so similar to Logan's, at least in Kurt's eyes it was. Especially when he used his tongue… but Lance was different.

He was swift, yet strong and precise. Logan usually approached it with brutal strength and luck, forcing his partner to orgasm. With Lance, he could feel the love.

Kurt arched his back and tightened his ass even farther on Lance as he moved faster and faster. They rolled over, sweating, with Kurt on top. He slammed down on top of Lance, trapping his huge cock in Kurt's tight ass as he rammed up and down on Lance's balls.

"AR AHH", Lance howled out as Kurt moaned as well, coming again.

Lance leaned forward, sitting up and held Kurt up in his arms and licking Kurt's cum off his blue chest. Instantly, he slammed Kurt back down on his cock.

Lance was on his knees, holding Kurt with just his arms against gravity, facing him, against his pelvis as he fucked him. Kurt held his legs tight around Lance's waist and forced down on Lance's member. They were in perfect sync. Again and again there muscles pounded against one another's.

But in the end, Lance won. Kurt went limp, climaxing for the third time, he leaned his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs. "AHRRHH LANCE OH GOD LANCE… I… I love you", Lance's ego shot up about ten times its size. He leaned forward and put Kurt on the floor again and did one final thrust inside of him, spilling his seed deep in Kurt, filling him up. Kurt felt it pump into him. Lance's sweet stuff burned inside of Kurt, a feeling he would never forget.

Lance collapsed forward, exhausted from their actions. He brought his mouth to Kurt's ear, carrying with it hot breath. "I love you to", Lance whispered as if it was a valuable secret to the universe. "No Regrets..."

Kurt panted as the sweaty, leader of the Brotherhood Pack, greaser lay on top of him, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder. He ran his hands through Lance's hair as they kissed again. Kurt tasted himself on Lance's tongue.

Kurt pondered over the words he had just said to Lance… and then he remembered what Lance had said. 'No Regrets', the words rang in his head. It sounded just right... Kurt didn't have any regrets with Lance, at all…


	21. Love Competition and Dinosaur Snacks

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT, IVE BEEN BUSY, IM A NURSING STUDENT BUT I ALWAYS FIND TIME FOR MY IMAGINATION TO TAKE FORM :D THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE MORE FUN, DRAMA FILLED, AND OF COURSE… SEXUAL. I'M SURE YOU ALL ARE GOING TO JUST LOVE THAT… THERE WILL BE SCENES THAT INVOLVE TUG OF WAR WITH KURT AND FUNNY AWKWARD MOMENTS. I HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW I WANT IT TO GO BUT I PLAN TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING FOR A WHILE BEFORE I END IT (MAYBE I NEVER WILL) WHO KNOWS. IVE BEEN MEANING TO START MY SECOND STORY BUT JUST HAVENT FOUND THE TIME AND ALL OF MY IDEAS ARE FOCUSED TOWARD THIS STORY… WHEN THE INSPIRATION HITS ME JUST RIGHT ILL START ON IT. PROMISE… IM GETTING A LOT OF REQUESTS FOR A JUST LANCE/KURT STORY. (ESPECIALLY AFTER THEIR SEX SCENE IN THE JET) I THINK I MAY DO THAT. BUT IF I DO, ILL TELL YOU GUYS THE NAME OF IT AND WHEN I POST IT SO YOU CAN FIND IT EASY. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, AND KEEP THEM COMING. THERE WHAT GIVE ME THE AMBITION AND ENERGY TO RIGHT (THAT AND MY NEVER ENDING STREAM OF THOUGHTS THAT WONT SHUT UP) HAHA. **

Lance had made a few phone calls to Blob and Toad to aide him and Kurt in whatever lay ahead of them. Kurt was reluctant, nervous to have them involved because of their recent allegiance to Remy, although surprisingly, they remained loyal to Lance regardless in his time of need. He was unable to reach Pietro, odd. Lance swore that he would keep them inline and respectful toward Kurt, to ease his mind of siding with The Brotherhood temporarily. Lance didn't take offense to this; he had never given Kurt a reason to trust him up until now. The other X Men's opinions were irrelevant to him unless it involved Kurt.

And while waiting for The Brotherhood to arrive, it gave them both time to regain their composure after their recent intimate activities. Lance had given Kurt real, pure intimacy and had made love to him in a way Kurt knew no other man would ever match perfectly…

"I've never felt anything like that before Lance", Kurt admitted something personal without blushing or stuttering for the first time in his life. He waited nervously for Lance's response, watching him dress himself, scared he would shy away if Kurt got too mushy.

Lance, as if reading Kurt's mind, put everything back on except for his rock shirt, and walked over to Kurt, hugging him. "I feel the same. Don't doubt, don't think otherwise for even a second", Lance said while starring Kurt in the eyes hard, without blinking once. Kurt rested the front of his face against Lance's strikingly buff chest and rubbed his nose up and down the middle of it, feeling the nest of dark brown chest hair and smelled him again before he could let go.

As Lance put his shirt on, Kurt proceeded to lace his sneakers up, but was distracted by a 'not finished yet' tone.

"And YES", Lance started, possibly more serious then before, "don't think just because Logan is being brought back to the manor that means I'm throwing in the towel. I'm still in", Lance stated as if he was speaking of a competition.

"In what", Kurt said surprised and taken over by the sternness and strength of Lances' voice.

"In the running to be your lover", Lance swore. "I'm not afraid of Logan!"

**One Hour Later**

Kurt and The Brotherhood stood outside of the cave along with Lance. He wasn't sure if he should refer to Lance as being an X Man or a Brotherhood member, he didn't really think it mattered anymore. The feeling of teaming up with them felt strange and odd. Though they were confused and hesitant about helping to retrieve Logan from Magneto, they followed Lance and his actions. Even though he had left them to join the opposing team Kurt was on with Xavier. Strange, they were supposed to be the bad guys, but they seemed to have a stronger bond then the X Men…

"Let's just get this over with man", Toad spat as he bounced rather quickly into the cave. Kurt was nervous, wanting to be the last one to go in but Lance insisted that Kurt walk in front of him at all times, so he could keep him in sight and protected.

The second all four of them were in, Blob being the last, the doors clamped shut from the bottom and the top. Then, small emergency looking lights lit the bottom corners of a long metallic hallway. It seemed a bit primitive for Magneto, but he didn't appear to be there at the time. Otherwise, he would be standing right in front of them now. Kurt just supposed that Magneto would be able to detect the large hunk of metal their jet was made out of before it even landed. This conclusion helped put Kurt's mind at ease.

"No splitting up this time. That plan never seems to go well. Just look at Scooby Doo", Blob suggested, making it obvious of his current state of mind. He seemed more afraid than the rest of them; the thought of going against Magneto put them all on edge, except for Kurt who was use to the mindset.

Kurt, following his intuition, pointed to an elevator that was off set from the rest of the construct. It didn't look very reliable, as if it would break from the slightest weight. It obviously wouldn't carry all four of them.

"Lance… I think we should take that down a level", Kurt spoke as if he knew the place. Lance took Kurt's hunch into consideration.

"Then that is where we'll go", Lance stated confidently. He put his arm around Kurt, despite his team mate's giggling at the sight of him doing so. "You guys stay here. It wont hold all four of us, especially Blob", he stated. Now that Kurt and Lance both knew that Magneto probably wasn't there, it didn't seem as important to tag them along, and they would probably make a mess of things.

Blob seemed flattered by the comment.

Lance and Kurt stood in the shaky, hanging by a rope, elevator and pulled a lever that stuck out from the wall. Slowly they were lowered into the cold, dank dampness of the deep base, Kurt shivered.

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise", Lance said with a wide grin, giving Kurt confidence. If Lance could approach this with grace and ease then so could Kurt.

The second the elevator stopped, their eyes met with a set of double doors at the end of a short hallway. Nowhere else to go, the doors were labeled 'Experimentation Room". Knowing Logan's medical past, Kurt assumed he must have hit the right place. It seemed the type of place Magneto would have taken him.

Lance walked in front of Kurt this time, leading the way as he pushed through the doors without fear. The room was a faint, greenish glowing lab room with people, whom Kurt didn't recognize, in stupors on medical beds, and others in tanks. And there, in the back, was his Logan.

"LOGAN", Kurt yelled running to him. He looked the same, still holding his large muscle mass and girth, but looking weak under the eyes. His metabolism and biological structure never ceased to amaze people. Lance stood behind and watched carefully for any possible traps or hidden watchers in the corner. He also glanced at Logan's package, though not hard, it was larger than any man he'd ever seen hard. He had to compete with THAT!!!

Logan was tied down to the table; Kurt was able to slip him out instantly. He grabbed a hold of a naked Logan and teleported across the room, taking Logan and not the table with him. Logan's arms fell back down as soon as Kurt landed back into reality, making Logan grunt hard as if he had been held in that position for a while. Kurt held him up the best he could, Lance looked around as if sensing something watching them in the darkness.

Out of nowhere, something toppled Lance and sent him against the ground hard. So fast, he didn't even see. All he saw was a flash of silver. Quicksilver…

"Pietro", Kurt yelled loudly as mysterious blur stopped running.

Kurt had never liked Pietro, he found him to be cocky and down right annoying, and now… he felt hatred.

He reached down and grabbed a hold of Lance and picked him up by the shirt. He was partially awake, having been hit against the floor hard by Pietro's speed.

Kurt let go of Logan and started moving forward to help Lance but was stopped by Logan. "He's served his purpose… let's get out of here, I'm not letting you get involved in any stupid Brotherhood tiff", Logan mumbled.

"No Logan, this is different, he's going to kill Lance", Kurt cried nervously, going with his gut instinct.

"What do you care, he's a Brotherhood Member", Logan spat pulling at Kurt's little wrist hard.

Kurt, in retaliation, teleported from Logan's grasp and over to a fighting Lance and Pietro. Kurt grabbed onto Pietro's back, the only thing he could possibly think to do. Pietro let go of Lance and spun violently, almost sending Kurt flying. He rammed himself against the walls, back and forth at high speeds trying to pry the blue monkey from his back.

Kurt was struck with an idea. He was furious, and the thought, though horrible, came to him. He remembered when they did the experiment with Forge, slowing down his teleportation in order to see the dimension he traveled through. He waited until Pietro built up speed again, and in a rush, Kurt teleported, using his power without thinking of a destination. Pietro's speed was going to be his downfall. Kurt, in the flash second he was between the worlds, let go of Pietro, whom was moving so fast, it was easy to loose him between teleports. Once Kurt was back in the lab again and out of the dark realm, he was without Pietro…

"Where… What did you do", Lance said curiously, not looking sad at the fact that his friend was gone.

"He was moving so fast… I just let go when I teleported. And he…" Kurt thought. He wouldn't be able to bring him back, unless they used Forge's machine again… but none the less, he wondered what Pietro's fate held in that place. That volcanic, prehistoric dimension… The thought of Kurt having such a power made him shutter. He couldn't explain himself at the moment to Lance and Logan. He needed rest…

Logan just glanced back and forth from Kurt to Lance, sniffing the air. He knew what had happened between them without a second guess…

**SOMEWHERE OUT OF SPACE AND TIME…**

Pietro stood on a rock above lava. It was extremely hot and dry. He wasn't a hundred percent sure where the X nerd had teleported him, but he was sure it wasn't on earth… Pietro turned, sensing something behind him, as a dinosaur looking creature descended upon him…


	22. Awkward Dinners and Falling Staircases

It was dinner time, and Kurt being in one of his moods, felt the need to be creative and express himself through dinner. He liked to cook, though very few people knew how good he was at it, and even fewer noticed when he did cook. He had decided to make London Broil for 'The Family', mostly because of his bout of depression and guilt from the night before after there encounter with Pietro… and because Logan was a big steak fan and Kurt didn't know how to cook that. Logan had been suspiciously quiet since they arrived back at the manor, and Lance kept looking at Kurt with an expression of sorrow and sympathy, which was starting to get on his nerves. As if dinner time with these people alone wasn't enough drama already.

Rogue, Kitty, Jean and Evan all sat at the table with the middle school X children on the other end. Kitty sat next to Kurt, after having been filled in, in private, about the recent events of the days past, Kurt explained to her he needed a friend to stay close and take up the space. Kurt sat at the end of the table, so only one person could sit next to him, which was Kitty, because he didn't want any unspoken pressure between Logan and Lance as to who would sit next to Kurt. He really couldn't handle that right now, and he certainly wouldn't have them both on either side of him. Nightmare…

Logan, however, sat directly across from Kurt and kept his arms folded almost entirely through dinner. How he managed to still eat everything was beyond Kurt. He never took his eyes off the little elf, giving him a questionable 'I know what your thinking' look that Logan always likes to give people when he has his arms crossed in that superior fashion. 'Best not to be a smart ass right now', Kurt whispered in his mind to himself.

He looked down and focused on cutting his meal with his fork instead of reaching for his knife. It was a sharp knife and for whatever reason, he felt nervous reaching up grabbing it in front of Logan. He didn't want him freaking out at the dinner table.

"KURT", Rogue yelled at the top of her lungs, about to throw her napkin at him. She was sitting two seats down from Logan, Evan being between them.

"What", Kurt shouted back without realizing she had been trying to get his attention for five minutes now. Her eyes got big, not used to having being spoke to in that tone.

"Jeez, all I said was thank you for dinner, it was nice", she said while standing, along with Jean and Evan and Kitty, leaving Lance, who was sitting next to Kitty before she up and left with the others. Great, for once someone finally gave Kurt a complement, and from Rogue even, and he was too withdrawn to even hear it.

The three of them sat there, Lance was nibbling on his plate, Logan's was almost licked clean the second he sat down, he was a fast eater, especially in the bedroom. Kurt got mad at himself for thinking THAT… and Kurt… Kurt just sat there starring dumbly at his plate.

"So… uh… Kitty is going to make brownies tonight… she said she's going to put little marshmallows in them", Kurt smiled wide like a child as Lance grinned knowing that Kurt was more at ease. "Let's hope there not like her muffins huh", Kurt tried to give humor to the three of them… but it didn't work.

Lance, proving his bravery, slid toward Kurt and into the seat where Kitty was sitting just moments ago, Logan's eyes got huge with jealousy. Kurt shouldn't be surprised that something that small could provoke him. Kurt watched as Logan's pecks and shoulders bulged as he held back, possibly, a desire to kill Lance. Kurt wasn't enjoying this…

Out of nowhere, and thank hallelujah, Evan appeared and stuck his head around the corner. "Hey guys… Scott's gonna start up the hot tub outside, hurry up", then he was gone as soon as he had came. Kurt glanced at both of them feeling rather warm.

Ahh, Scott Scott Scott… Once they had gotten back to the manor, Logan didn't remember who had transported him and brought him to the base after having been drugged and all, all he remembered was Pietro. Kurt begged Lance not to tell Logan that it was Scott's idea, or Remy's, for fear that Remy would out Scott in the end. Kurt didn't like Scott in that way… he just didn't want to see him get hurt. And with these events, he knew Logan would end his life. Kurt also told Lance not to but heads with Scott as well, he wanted to deal with Scott one on one… all by himself. And he would later tonight… but for now, he was controlling himself. Strange as it was, he couldn't bring himself to dislike Scott for it; he couldn't make himself hate him. But that doesn't mean he didn't have plenty to say.

Kurt stood up so fast at the announcement of the hot tub that he almost toppled the wooden chair behind his small knees. He teleported up to his room, Logan and Lance leaving his vision as his room came into appearance. He quickly changed into his red swim trunks and tied his hair up into a ponytail, exactly like Kitty's, and bounced downstairs as fast was he could.

On his way down he saw Lance and Logan racing there way up the stairs to their own rooms, barely even noticing Kurt, thank God. He didn't know where they were going, but they were walking fast, not quite running, and he guessed that they were going to get there swim gear on also.

No one spoke, the recent events and Logan's suspicions kept the conversations at a minimum. But as Kurt walked down the stairs in just his red swim trunks and ponytail, both of them stopped dead in their tracks with there mouths open, almost dropping to the floor in amazement of Kurt's features. He swore, for a moment, he saw Lance drool and heard Logan growl.

All of a sudden, he felt a strong, hard grip on his arm from a gruff and sand papery hand. "L…LOGAN", Kurt howled as Logan pulled him up the stairs. "W…WHAT are you doing", Kurt cried as he was lifted over Logan's shoulder like a sac of laundry. Lance had an expression that said he was about to intervene.

"I'm taking you to my room Darlin, I'm provin a point here that Lancelot over here can't. AND I don't want you dressing like that in front of him", Logan growled hard as he walked past Lance, daring him to do something about it.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere he doesn't want to", Lance said standing in front of Logan with his fists balled up at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not forcin nothin on the blue ball, and if I was, it wouldn't be any a your business anyway ALVERS", Logan growled bringing his face close to Lance's. "Whatcha gonna do about it Brotherhood", Logan called him. Big mistake.

Out of nowhere, an earthquake started up. He was being held over Logan's shoulder and wasn't able to see Lance, but he was for sure that man was causing it. The staircase seemed to turn to rubber as the ground gyrated underneath them. The chandelier feel from the ceiling, making the room dim as the windows in the lobby shattered when the frame of the manor wall was bent from the earthquake aftershock, sending cold air rushing in. It was havoc and chaos, it looked as if the Scarlet Witch had just had a episode.

As Logan fell backward on the collapsing stairs, Lance grabbed Kurt with surprising strength around the waist and held on as Logan fell out from underneath him. The staircase was leveled off right after Lance's feet, leaving only the top half of them sill connected to the wall. Logan fell about five feet into rubble, but was able to land on his feet firmly, putting Kurt's paranoia of an injured Logan at ease. Lance sat Kurt down on his three toed feed at the top of the stairs and looked down at Logan.

"You had somethin you wanted to say tough guy", Lance shouted.

As Logan grabbed what was left of the stairs and hauled himself up in one swift movement, he let out a hunting howl from his mouth as the blades made themselves visible through the skin on his knuckles. He charged at Lance, who stood his ground. But Kurt wasn't an idiot.

He grabbed Logan right before he could get to Lance and teleported them both to Logan's room… It was time for a talk.

As they landed, Logan went straight into the wall, clawing a large chunk out of the corner before he realized where they were.

"Logan", Kurt said with his arms crossed, looking hurt while sitting on Logan's large bed, which appeared to be four twin sized beds just lined up in a box shape. The man was big and burly, and so was his furniture.

"Logan SIT down and talk to me", Kurt said to Logan as he turned and receded his blades back into his arms.

"How could you Kurt… You know I", Logan was going to say the L word but stopped. He hunched down on the bed next to Kurt, too nervous to put his arm around his elf.

"All this time, I loved you, and I still do, but when I thought you left me because of a fake note Sco… Pietro left here at the manor, yeah it hurt but I got over it fast. Which was strange… and then Lance came into the picture. And he was such a gentlemen, and he helped me rescue you, doesn't that count for anything", Kurt pleaded with his big eyes watering in the darkness. He cared for Lance… but he didn't want to lose his Logan.

"Then I'll try to change your mind the only way I know how. Too see only me, to know only me, to be filled with ME", Logan yelled as he grabbed Kurt by the bare thigh and pulled him on top of Logan's wide waist, and animal look in his eyes. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE", He growled in Kurt's pointy ear as he sunk his hands under Kurt's swimming trunks and sucked on his ear violently, winking his teeth into the tender flesh.

"Ahh Logan no… that's not what I…", Kurt was unable to finish the sentence because Logan had dipped Kurt's body back and proceeded to suck on Kurt's tender, hard nipples. "Lo…Logan you can't… I won't let you… you can't…" Kurt cried, although he found his hands in Logan's hair, pulling sensually. If he really didn't want it, he would teleport away. His body wouldn't let him.

"RHhh", a growled escaped Logan's mouth as he stood up and dropped Kurt on the large, oversized bed. "Get under the covers and take your clothes off", he growled in a voice that made Kurt shake and flinch. The same voice he used in the Danger Room when he was the leader. He did as he was told without question, putting himself under the comforter before sliding his trunks off. Logan started to undress, and soon, the body of the God Wolverine came into view.

The size of the bed made Kurt feel like he was on a wrestling matt, or in an arena, it was a strangely fitting atmosphere for the kind of sex he knew Logan was going to put him through.

Logan was already hard to the maximum, his member looking like Kurt's forearm as Kurt gulped and hunched under the covers. He had forgotten how big it was. Logan crawled on top of him, only the thin cover separating there naked bodies.

Logan pulled at the cover, but Kurt held it tight over his head.

"Ha", Logan laughed slightly, "I like a little fight in ya." He pulled up the bottom of the comforter and found his way to Kurt from bottom to top. Leaving his mark all over him…

Kurt's mouth seemed to speak on its own. "Oh GOD LOGAN… Make me messy, RUIN me!" Kurt was surprised at his words.

**DON'T WORRY, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE CONTINUATION OF THIS SEX SCENE, ITS NOT OVER YET ;) RELAX ALL YOU NAUGHTY FAN ADDICTS, JK JK JK, BUT THE GOODSTUFF ISNT WHAT LOGAN DOES TO KURT THIS TIME, IT'S WHAT HAPPENS AFTER THERE FINISHED WITH THERE (COUGH) SESSION. CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHA. WILL HAVE THE NEXT STORY UP SOON, AS ALWAYS, PROBEBLY TONIGHT. **


	23. Lillies and Bruises

**LANCE'S BEDROOM**

Lance sat in his room, watching the last bit of the purple horizon disappear out his window. He opened it without another thought and let the cool air kiss his neck as goose bumps stood up with his hair in the breeze. He thought to himself…

He loved Kurt, his little blue body, how cute his waist was in proportion to his angular shoulders, how beautiful he was when he ran or wagged his little tail at the sight of a pleasure. His pointy ears, his big white eyes, his cute little red tongue and how Lance loved to tease it with his own.

Lance forced himself to stop thinking those thoughts; otherwise he would find himself on his bed getting busy with… well… something he didn't feel like doing. He wanted the real thing, and he wanted it from Kurt and only Kurt.

"Ah screw it", Lance stripped his clothes off and hopped in his sheets. He began massaging his manhood hard, going straight for the rough stuff, and once again he would think about Kurt, making his bed set soaked.

**DOWN THE HALL…**

"AARRRGHHHH AHHH", Logan howled as he emptied his first load into Kurt. He had Kurt on his knees, not bothering to be creative… he needed to refill his taste of Kurt. He was rough and brutal on Kurt's gentle body, but Logan had much more in mind for him.

"Please… Logan be gentle tonight… be sweet with me", Kurt nervously stuttered again, a habit he thought he had gotten rid of. His German accent was now thick from his anxiety, his fear of Logan.

Logan grabbed Kurt by his ankle and slid him to the end of the bed where Logan sat on his knees with his feet under his ass, upright. He took Kurt and turned him so they were facing one another. Logan didn't ask, he just took and forced Kurt into the positions he wanted. He opened Kurt's legs and lifted him into his arms, with his knees bend against Logan's biceps, and slammed Kurt down on his manhood.

"AHhh AHHH", Kurt cried out with tears of intense pain and pleasure went down his cheeks. Lovemaking with Lance had almost no pain at all, but good pleasure. Logan had amazing pleasure… but side splitting pain that came as a price with the orgasm. Kurt was being lifted and forced at high speeds as Logan rose up on his knees fully and used his strong pelvic muscle to pound upward inside of Kurt. A stream of blood flowed out of him, down Logan's shaft, and onto the cotton white sheets. "Logan… LOGAN PLEASE… STO…", Kurt started to say but was interrupted by his body, betraying his mind, "DON'T STOP".

That was all Logan needed. He forced Kurt down on his knees, holding his hands against the bed as he ate him out. Logan was merciless and hard, his teeth grazing the rim of Kurt's ass, making him all the more tender. It hurt, hurt to the point where he almost considered teleporting, but stopped when he felt Logan's tongue reach deep within him and pleasure his prostate. A spot only someone as big as Logan could reach. Logan's territory.

Before Kurt could figure out what was going on, half his brain cells dead from his repeated deep orgasms, he was sitting on top of Logan, whom was lying down with his hands wrapped around Kurt's hips forcing him down.

As Logan howled, Kurt felt Logan's full length enter him and tare him again and again. It was endless but worth it, Logan's cock hitting places inside of Kurt that he didn't even know was there, places only Logan could find. His back arched straight up as he was fucked again and again, his head being thrown back and a line of drool going down his open mouth and entwining with his neck. He felt himself cum in a constant stream as Logan shot inside of Kurt one after the other, non stop. Logan possibly did eight rounds on Kurt over a period of four hours, and didn't lose a touch of hardness.

With one final loud howl and a fast, hard hitting motion, Logan released himself all over Kurt, coating him and then leaning forward without even looking at him, to lick it all off. While he had a good amount on his tongue, he kissed Kurt, and fed his seed to his elf.

Kurt accepted generously, and sucked on Logan's tongue as if begging for more as if he needed it for survival.

He fell back on the bed. "Logan", he whispered in the dark crying. He hated himself for having these two men competing over him, and he knew that what Logan had just given him was more or less just to get back at Lance, instead of actually making love to him…

But he belonged to Logan… And now his body proved it…

**THE MORNING AFTER**

Kurt stood in the bathroom, with the door open, and swallowed four Advil with a handful of water he obtained from the faucet. His head was pounding… and his body was ruined. Though he couldn't complain, he remembered good and well that he had specifically asked Logan to do just that. Logan was still asleep in his quarters, but Lance wasn't, and Kurt was having to teleport left and right to avoid him, which also contributed to the headache. He didn't want Lance to see him like this.

Kurt studied himself in the mirror. He was covered in bruises and had teeth marks sank into his neck and shoulders, two on either side. His ear had a slight bruise at the top where Logan had bitten him yet again. And his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep; Logan forced him until the sun had come up.

Feeling conflicted, and confused, Kurt sat down on the floor and cried his eyes out. He didn't hold back a single sob.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"KURT", Lance yelled from the lobby, unable to find him. He had a bouquet of white lilies. He didn't know what Kurt's favorite flower was, and roses were far to cliché for Lance to give to someone. Technically, he had stolen them, his style, on top of the fact that he didn't have much money. Flowers were insanely expensive this time of year. Old habits die hard, especially when you're in love. He just saw the white lilies and KNEW they were for Kurt. So, he did what he had to do. Yes the flower stand in town was well watched and he had to make an aftershock hard enough to destroy a few telephone booths and a light post in order to distract people while he took them, but he got the job done. And he would do it again.

Lance, now at the top of the stairs, moved fast to his room. He was going to take the glass he had in there and fill it with water and keep them in the sunlight threw his window, keep the flowers alive for as long as possible until he found Kurt. He wanted to keep them nice and fresh.

Once in his room, he grabbed the glass he had left from the night before and moved his way to the bathroom to pour the water… and he saw Kurt.

He dropped the glass, it shattered on the floor causing Kurt to look up, scared, with his eyes watery and thick, and red.

"Sweetheart", Lance muttered as he moved over to Lance, lowering himself on his knees to the floor to study Kurt. He didn't want to hold him, not yet, for fear he would further the bruising process. Kurt was drenched in bruises and nicks and bite marks. He couldn't tell what was what, he was such a mess. He quickly moved to the medicine cabinet, not bothering to ask who did those things to him, and grabbed a bottle of alcohol and cotton balls.

"If that monster chooses to do this to you, he should at least get his ass out of bed when you wake up and tend to your body in the aftermath", Lance spat in a harsh voice that Kurt didn't recognize, though he felt comfort in it.

He reached out and put his blue hand on top of Lance's before he stuck the alcohol soaked cotton ball to Kurt's neck. "Thank you", Kurt said for helping him. Lance just smiled.

"You act as if I'm going out of my way to do this. YOU ARE my way, you stupid little X brat", Lance said with faint humor, yet seriousness, as if it were his responsibility to make sure those things didn't happen to Kurt in the first place. The tears in Kurt's eye stopped as he closed them and rested his head against the bathroom closet door and let Lance enhance the healing process.

Lance reached in the corner of the bathroom, after closing the door and locking it, and ran hot bathwater in the deep tub, filling it up fast. Slowly he started removing Kurt's clothes and he noticed the other marks. He put his anger aside and removed his own clothing. Kurt smiled as if embarrassed about what they were about to do.

"Hey… I can't very well get all of you clean if I have my clothes on. I'll get wet", Lance winked.

He lowered them both into the water, Kurt sitting between Lance's legs, as Lance massaged the blue perfect shoulders before him, kissing all the bruises. Kurt just rested his head back on Lance's chest as he closed the shower curtain around the bathtub, making it very dim and steamy inside.

"I… I love you", Kurt said with his eyes welling up. He hated himself for allowing his emotions to be so torn.

Kurt could feel Lance smile behind him. "I love you more." He reached for the lilies, picking them up off the floor and handing them to a relaxed Kurt. "Oh… and before I forget… Happy Valentines Day!" Lance remembered.


	24. Check Ups and Rewards

Kurt stood in the elevator of the mansion, which was hard to get a seat to now because everyone was using it as a means of transportation between floors one and two since Lance destroyed the stairs. Logan, being the manly man he was, refused to call any contractors about it, swearing he could fix it with his bare hands. Funny, he never mentioned to anyone how they fell. He must have taken defeat embarrassing. But Kurt wasn't going upstairs; he was heading to the basement. There was something he had to do, something he had to get inline before he could let Lance or Logan touch him ever again, to save his own moralities.

As the doors opened and the metallic shiny hallway came into view, Kurt walked slowly while looking up at the ceiling, trying to remember what was going threw his mind when Logan had carried him down to the infirmary the day he had gotten glass in his leg and cut his arm. As he came closer and closer to the infirmary room his heart pounded, the realization of the event coming more into play from his memory. A sense of heat rushed through his body as he entered the doorway and stopped.

"I can't do this", he wined to himself under his breath. He was wanting; originally, to come down here and try to relive the moment in his mind and remember what he was thinking when he had first kissed Logan. It was just days ago, half a week maybe, that it had happened. So much had gone down in the past few days; it seemed like so much longer. There was the problem with Remy, the Scott affair, and then an angry Wolverine to wrap all around it. And Lance on the side as well.

He moved to the edge of the bed and sat himself firmly on the end, putting his right leg up and bending it, with is foot under his left leg supporting it, trying to remember the feel of Logan's hand on his thigh.

Kurt moved toward the middle of the bed. With Xavier gone and the Danger Room no longer being used from Jean and Scott's constant absences (they were back together as far as Kurt knew) and as a result of that he was going to let it slide with Scott. Kurt didn't have it in him to punish the man, or ruin his heroic reputation. Maybe, he with Jean is going to make his current arousal for Kurt disappear. He reminded Kurt of the sailors who crashed their ships into the rocks just to listen to the Sirens sing in Greek mythology.

He curled up and pulled the covers up to his chin, and cried. He knew, at the foundation for his feelings, he was in love with Logan. Logan was the one he wanted. But… whenever Logan saw Kurt with another man he turned into a monstrous person Kurt didn't recognize, which is the complete opposite he should do if he wanted to keep Kurt's eyes on him and not the other guy. And what about Kurt, he slept with another man even after he found out that Logan didn't leave him, but he had already developed feelings for Lance before he was informed about Logan being kidnapped. Did that make him bad also? He hated to think Lance had planned that.

Kurt didn't want to hurt Lance… Lance was one in a million and special. But Logan was a strong, alpha man, and Kurt needed that.

Out of nowhere, Logan walked around the corner and into the infirmary with a wide eyed look on his face as he faced Kurt. "K…Kurt", Logan said a bit shocked that he was there.

Kurt just glanced up, pulling the covers of the small bed off his body, which was still bruised and marked up from Logan's recent sexual conquest. The least he could do was say he was sorry for the bite marks.

"Sorry… I'll be out in a second", Kurt said sitting up right, not able to find the energy to teleport up to his room.

"No wait", Logan said quickly, blushing. "Just… wha… what are you doing down here anyway", He asked scratching the back of his head. His bicep looked like a melon on his arm.

"Just, uh", Kurt couldn't very well tell him the truth, so he lied. He lied to Logan, the human lie detector. "Just taking a look at my leg with the," Kurt groped for a word, "the magnifying glass", he said reaching over and pulling it off the nightstand table, the only object he could make the excuse with.

Logan just starred at him with one of his thick, black eyebrows raised. He moved quickly over to the same chair he had sat in during their first kiss and slid it over to the bed. Logan lifted up the cover the rest of the way and slid Kurt to the end of the bed, to the exact same position as before.

"What are you doing down here", Kurt asked as Logan pulled the magnifying class from his little hand effortlessly, throwing him off and putting him in the spotlight.

"Just takin a walk, I wasn't in the mood to go outside", Logan answered as Kurt listened; he suspected the only real reason Logan didn't want to go outside was because he didn't want to leave Kurt in the house with a horny Lance alone. "Take your pants off", Logan told Kurt.

"Logan no, not right now. Not down here and I'm still recovering from last night, thanks for that by the way", Kurt didn't sensor himself, at least not all the way.

"I'm asking you so we can have another look at that leg… and the rest of you. I didn't realize the damage I did to your body till just now when I walked in. I just got up. And it's hard to look at your leg when you've got your jeans on", Logan admitted, his way of hiding his care for another was expert and he made it clear he knew Kurt was lying about why he was in the infirmary.

Kurt slowly removed his clothes down to his briefs, which were tight and red today. Logan looked over his damaged body, full of fingerprints, bruises, hickies and bite marks. Each spot was tender to the touch. Logan went straight for Kurt's leg and held it firmly, but gently, just like before.

"Healed up nice, wasn't too bad in the first place", Logan grunted while letting go of his leg. He stood up and craned over Kurt fast.

Slowly, his lowered his lips to a black row of marks on Kurt's nipple, from Logan's teeth the night before, and kissed it passionately.

"STOP", Kurt yelled out with tears welling up. He sat up and Logan sat back in his chair as if by mind control. "The only reason you had sex with me last night was to get back at Lance, you marked me up and didn't even say you were sorry. It hurts more than it looks Logan and not in a good way. And you… you looked at me last night like you hated me during, I don't ever want to see you look at me like that AGAIN… So stop acting like you give a fuck now", Kurt was crying full on with his legs curled up and his arms around them. 'AND you didn't remember it was Valentines Day…', Kurt thought in his mind but didn't say that part, he didn't want to look to sensitive. Too late.

Logan just starred with his mouth open. "I…" Logan's words were stopped dead in their tracks. "I'm sorry", Logan whispered looking down, and he appeared to be ashamed. "I'll, I'll leave", Logan stood up and walked toward the door.

Kurt reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down on the bed. Logan quickly locked lips with his elf and rubbed his large hands up and down Kurt's angular curves. He broke the kiss fast, not opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm so so sorry sweetheart", Logan whispered. "I'm sorry I turn into another person when I see you with Him", Logan said kissing Kurt again passionately. The 'Him' didn't necessarily refer to any particular man, Lance or Scott, just 'Men' in general.

Kurt was the one to interrupt the kiss this time. "Mm, if you really wanna make it up to me, I have a small favor to ask", Kurt said to Logan. Logan appeared up for the challenge.

**THE X BATHROOM**

"Oh GOD Logan! You with your big hands, I knew you'd be perfect for this", Kurt purred in Logan's lap. He never purred with Lance. Since he had dried off from his bath earlier, he had wondered what it would be like to bathe with Logan. There was less room than with Lance in the tub, but that was to be expected, and Logan couldn't keep his erection down to save his life, but was still able to control his actions. He rubbed Kurt's back and ass up and down while they faced one another, with his legs locked around his professor's waist and Logan's huge cock rising up between them.

In return, Kurt rubbed his hands over Logan's chest. The lights were out and there was one single candle lit on the sink with the shower curtain closed. It was dark, but clear and simple. Kurt ran his fingers deep in the furry chest hair on Logan's wet pecks as he moaned with delight, his cock twitching against Kurt's stomach. He ran his hands the rest of the way down Logan's abs, loving the hair along the way. Soon, Kurt's mouth followed the same path. He took his legs off of Logan's waist and laid them down in the tub as he used his tongue to rub down Logan's powerful body. He savored every flavor, every inch, smooth and hairy. Logan had a salty, musky taste and smell to him, and he was all Kurt's for the taking.

"Move some a that tongue action a little lower, Blue ball", Logan grunted at Kurt, putting his arms behind his head and relaxing as Kurt gave him a treat. The nickname made him feel like a billiard number.

He clasped both of his hands around Logan's cock, it was throbbing and blood red. Veined in the dark. He loved the fact that Logan had an uncut cock, making him all the more of a complete man and not some watered down mainstream society idiot version. Kurt rubbed him hard, going straight into the rough stuff, knowing Logan liked a little abuse.

Slowly, teasingly, he licked it from base to tip, he was so hairy, but in a good way, and then sank his mouth and face into Logan's balls, smelling and tasting him. Logan was sweating heavily, along with Kurt, from all the trapped in heat with the hot water. Then Kurt submerged Logan's cock into his mouth, licking the head and tasting the sweet pre-cum which leaked out in a steam. It was so wide, he could barely fit it in without scraping his teeth along the edges, but Logan swore it was okay if he did. He liked it rough.

All seemed to go blurry as he jerked and sucked Logan violently, but in a swift water like motion to ensure maximum release and pleasure.

"Mmmm", Kurt gagged as he deep throated Logan. As he came back up and rubbed the head with his index finger and thumb, then sucked once more, Logan came.

Kurt, though it was hard, kept his mouth latched onto Logan's thickness, pushing the foreskin back tight and taking in every drop he could and swallowing it. It was so much, possibly half a cup's worth of a load.

"AHHHRRR RAA OHH," Logan cried out, flexing every muscle he had with a wide smile on his face as he was given what he wanted and pleased. "OH FUCK your good at that", Logan sang while going cross eyed for a moment, drool dripping down his open mouth.

Kurt looked up, licking his lips. He was also pleased, his thirst quenched, tasting pure, unfiltered MAN on his tongue. Logan remained harder than before.

"If your thirsty, your gonna have to work hard for a second drink. I don't do water breaks in the Danger Room and I won't do em now." Logan winked with a deviant grin.

Kurt smiled challengingly and went straight back to 'what he was good at'. And this time, he didn't hold back. He wanted to leave Logan damaged and marked.


	25. Cowboy Hats and Bloody Motorcycles

**IN THE WOODS OF BAYVILLE, ON A TREE BRANCH**

"Mm, My Cherie", he spoke whispering to the many photos he had in his hands of his lustful Kurt. Scott had officially abandoned him, and he didn't like defeat. He wouldn't accept it. So… maybe his little appearance at the manor tonight would ensure his selfish pleasure. It was more than wanting Kurt now, it was Scott's betrayal, it was his hatred for Logan and how Lance had betrayed The Brotherhood and Pietro…

He would sit, until the dead of night, and watch Kurt's window as he always did. And no one would even know he was there, after having finally stolen Magneto's helmet and having immunity to any telepathic assaults or detection. Ah, sweet kleptomania…

**SCOTT'S POV**  
He had just driven back to the manor, the sun was going down and he had spent all day thinking to himself about redemption. All roads, no matter how many different ways he carved them, involved he and Logan having a chat about it. Which was what he was hoping to avoid, but he also wanted to avoid getting killed in his sleep by The Wolverine and the only way he knew how to keep that from happening was to speak to Logan and make sure everything was cool between them, the kidnapping. He assumed Kurt had filled him in on everything, yet he didn't understand why Logan refused to take action against Scott for it. Maybe Kurt asked him not to…

It wasn't hard to find Logan; he was always near Kurt but not directly with him. Like a lion watching a zebra, close but yet set apart. He found Logan, napping on the couch with his cowboy hat on, which he rarely wore unless he was on the road someplace, lowered over his face. The television played a muted black and white movie Scott didn't recognize. He heard Kurt in the kitchen laughing with Kitty about something, probably boy bands or Ashton Kutcher, Kitty's crush.

Slowly, he sat a few cushions down from Logan, he didn't want to startle the man and trigger the killer instinct to jump up and stab. "Logan", Scott whispered. "Logan."

He slowly stirred; Logan awoke with his hat falling off his face. His facial hair was grown out a bit more than usual, and he looked worn out and exhausted, like something had worked him to the bone, and his hair was wet. What had he been up to?

"Logan I just wanted to talk with you", Scott offered. He had thought through the different apologies all day, realizing there was now way to get around the guilty 'I'm sorry' portion.

"Shoot kid", Logan commanded Scott. "And hurry it up, I got stuff I gotta do tonight", Logan gruffly exerted which made Scott even more nervous. By doing 'stuff', he probably meant doing Kurt, Scott guessed.

"I'm sorry, about the kidnapping. I really am. I don't know what happened, it was like I was hypnotized or something. It was peer pressure Logan", peer pressure? What a pathetic excuse. "And Remy… he has ways with people you know that", Scott was interrupted.

"Wow slow down there, what?" Logan asked looking confused, and annoyed. "What about Gambit?"

"The kidnapping Logan… I know you were drugged but I know you remember, you don't have to torture me with guilt anymore. Kurt told you, I'm sure, that it was me and Remy that brought your body to Magneto, then from there you were taken to Pietro", Scott explained, a bit confused himself.

"Kurt didn't tell me anything", Logan said looking down with an expression of disappointment. Finally catching the story in his half woken state, he glanced evilly back up at Scott. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Scott stood up, having just wrapped the noose which he was about to be hung in. "S… Sorry Logan", he shook his hands scared as Logan released the claws from his hands.

"You took me away from Kurt so you could pray on him, you and that southern queer, breaking his heart, AND you made him vulnerable to fall for a Brotherhood member", Logan was more concerned for Kurt even in a situation like this.

Scott started moving fast toward the kitchen, where there were people, as if that would stop Logan.

Logan sank his claws straight into Scott's chest, then the other set he sank into his stomach. "I'm gettin tired a you Bub. You brought this on yourself. Betrayal doesn't set well with me four eyes, and since you just proved yourself to be a threat to me and the family, you're an enemy", Logan let go of Scott. Letting him fall to the ground in a bloody mess, barely alive, barely breathing. Logan obviously was looking for an excuse to kill him.

"Oh and by the way. Where did you hide my motorcycle to make it look like I left? I was wondering who took it."

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt knew something was wrong, while Kitty and the others were laughing freely in the kitchen amongst themselves. He had always been more sensitive to those things, possibly more empathic then Jean in the long run when it came to real emotion. Kurt teleported himself casually into the living room, he didn't want there to be a big scene and wanted to ensure privacy, whatever it may have been.

As he landed he was grabbed instantly around his skinny arm and pulled. "LOGAN", Kurt stammered.

"You comin with me, were gettin outa here", Logan grumbled. "Pack your bags!"

"What, is there danger", Kurt stuttered again as Logan pulled him into the elevator and pressed the little number two.

"Not anymore there aint", Logan admitted looking serious. "Scott's done with, and that fag Remy's next", Logan announced.

"What the hell does that mean, he's done with", Kurt asked looking scared, shaking.

"WHOSE side are you on fur ball. You knew it was him all this time", Logan spat brutally to his lover.

"Where is he… I want to see him. Is he…", Kurt couldn't make himself say the D word.

Logan just kept looking down at the floor of the elevator with his arms crossed.

"I'm headin to Alberta… its in Canada. You're comin with me if your smart. You've already proven that you can't defend yourself when someone wants ya", Logan announced without compassion.

As they exited the elevator and toward Kurt's room, Kurt heard shrieks and cries from downstairs… and a howl of pure horror from Jean and Kitty. Tears of fear and otherworldly nervousness welled up in Kurt's eyes. "Logan… Logan you killed him", Kurt cried out.

Kurt was thrown into his room, a second later, Logan grabbed a backpack and pored the school supplies out of it and started packing clothes for Kurt. "Pack this. NOW, I'm not taking the blame for this. I know he didn't deserve to die, but I wasn't about to let him live after taking me and torturing your emotions. I have issues with kidnapping. It's a problem with me, a big one. And I'm not leaving you hear alone."

Kurt packed his bad as Logan spoke. All of a sudden, he heart Lance's shoes stomping up the stairs fast. He knew it was Lance by the way the walk sounded, and he knew it was only a matter of time before Lance came to check on him. Kurt, having finished packing, teleported Logan and himself to Logan's bedroom before Lance could get there.

"Logan, hurry pack your bag. I'll teleport you to your bike, just tell me where it is. I can help you get away, but I'm not leaving. I want to graduate at least, come back in June, it's just a few months, and I'll go with you", Kurt pleaded as he locked Logan's door. They would never think to look in there. Logan looked skeptical of Kurt's words.

"Ah", he sighed, "You promise", Logan asked. "You swear. June eighteenth. Be at our spot at the spring in the woods at ten p.m. I'll be waiting. I know it's a long shot… but I swear I'll be there when the time comes". Logan hugged Kurt as he wrote the date and the time down on his wrist with a pen. He knew it was a long time from now, a few months, but he would have time to say his goodbyes to Kitty and Lance. And they didn't very well have time to discuss a better plan. Kurt just knew he had to get Logan out of there.

He teleported Logan down to the garage, where a bike, with blood on it, sat. "Why is it bloody", Kurt asked.

"I moved it in here after I killed Scott, once he told me where it was with his last breath", the fact of Scott being killed was becoming lesser and lesser of a concern of his. Kurt was just concerned about getting his man to safety. Right or wrong.

As Logan straddled his bike, Kurt opened the garage door. Logan grabbed him around the waist and kissed him in such a technique filled way, he never though Logan could do that. He was powerful, precise, and down right amazing. Kurt purred slightly as the murderous, now going in the books as the bad guy, Logan kissed him again.

Suddenly, he drove off into the night, leaving a nervous blue elf in the garage.

KURT'S ROOM

Kurt sat on his bed as he heard the police down stairs. He had been questioned for two hours along with Kitty, he was able to lie his way out of that at least. Kitty asked if he could sleep in her room tonight, in her bed because she was scared, but Evan was more than happy to do that with her. Kurt wondered if they had chemistry. Jean went off to spend the night with Duncan, and Lance was in his own room, being rejected by Kurt for the evening over his stress.

As Kurt rolled over to the left side of his bed, he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"Hello mon ami" whispered a sensual voice behind him as he was forced unconscious. "You should have went with your Wolverine lover, no?"


	26. Lucky Charms and Cerebro

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!! **

**THANKS FOR ALL THE MESSAGES I'VE BEEN GETTING. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. REVIEW!!! I COMMAND YOU… JUST KIDDING. BUT REALLY, I WANTED TO SAY THAT I WILL BE ENDING THIS STORY POSSIBLY WITHIN THE NEXT EIGHT CHAPTERS, IM UNSURE. BUT I KNOW HOW I WANT TO END IT… AND I WILL GIVE YOU A *little* SPOILER, SOMEONE IS GOING TO DIE (AND WHEN I MEAN SOMEBODY I DON'T COUNT THE BAD GUYS LIKE REMY OR WHOEVER) SO DON'T GET ALL EXCITED THINKING "YAY REMY'S DEAD". A LITTLE SPOILER, MY GIFT TO YOU. **

**AND IF I DO END THIS STORY IN THE NEAR FUTURE, I WILL BE PICKING IT BACK UP AGAIN LATER FOR THE SECOND PART, IT WONT BE OVER COMPLETELY, JUST STALLED. CONSIDER THIS THE FIRST SECTION. BUT I HAVE ABOUT FIVE MORE CHAPTERS INMIND BEFORE I PUT THE BRAKE ON IT, DURING THAT TIME I WILL START MY NEW STORY WHICH (I HAVE DECIDED) WILL ONLY BE A LANCE/KURT STORYLINE. I HAVE VERY INTERESTING IDEAS FOR THAT ONE. REVIEW! OKAY… HERE WE GO. **

Kurt was floating, no he was flying. He couldn't feel his body, just a heavy sense of grogginess whenever he tried to open his eyes, therefore, he let go and allowed his mind to drip further into his subconscious, into his dream land.

There were photos, picture frames, floating around him. They were pictures from his childhood, the first boy he ever kissed when he was five. That was a memory all on its own, a playground dare from the girl's soccer team, who would kiss the blue kid for money. He saw Christmases, birthdays and family weddings. The photos were so dull, some of them were black and white and faded even further to the touch. His hand passing threw most of them.

And then he saw photos of Logan, they were bright and vibrant, practically glowing with life and light. His hair was so black, so thick it looked like a helmet on his head. The thought made him remember the first day he had had breakfast with the family and kitty was talking about the type of conditioner she uses. And Logan didn't even know what conditioner was. Kurt had laughed and everyone had starred at him over their breakfast. The memory unraveled itself visually to him, as if he was reliving it.

Again and again, he tried to rise out of the stupor, but was unable to find his body, unable to make the physical connection.

"Logan", Kurt thought, but here his thoughts were as good as words, "Logan where are you. I can't see you now. I need you more than ever", Kurt spoke as he drifted deeper and deeper into himself. He imagined Scott's dead body. Thank god he hadn't seen it; or else his mind would be a tortured mess at the moment. But he had seen the arm of Scott's bloody remains hanging out of the body bag as the police had hauled it off.

He was sad Scott was gone; he missed him in a strange way. Scott wasn't a bad guy, just misled. And in his own strange psychotic way, he really did love Kurt. He loved Kurt just as much as Lance or Logan. He just couldn't show it the right way.

Suddenly, Kurt saw a light, an opening. He focused and pulled himself up.

He opened his eyes slowly, his vision blurred. Remy must have used gas or a drug to knock him out. Maybe chloroform.

"Good Morning cherie", Remy laughed from the driver's seat as Kurt awoke in the passenger's. He had the same anti-teleport, or whatever it was called, bracelet around his ankle.

"Where… where are we going", Kurt fought his words out threw the headache.

"We are going to see Magneto, and he's going to help us with the little Wolverine problem we have. Then I'm taking you to New Orleans after that, to the house I recently inherited. You can either fight or go willingly, either way it wont matter. Your gonna be my little pet cherie", Remy sang in his sweet voice.

Kurt didn't feel all that threatened, just worried for Logan, even though Kurt was hog tied.

**LANCE'S POV**

"Kurt", Lance spoke as he knocked on his bedroom door. He had, in his hands, a large tray that had orange juice, a huge bowl of Lucky Charms (Kurt's favorite cereal which Lance had memorized), and microwavable sausage that was more like cardboard, and sunny side up eggs slightly fried onto the toast, Kurt's other favorite breakfast food. Cooking all that, especially for a man like Lance, was hard as hell.

He sat the tray on the hallway table carefully, not wanting Kurt's cereal to get soggy on him, he banged on the door once more.

Irritated, he opened the door himself and marched in. "Kurt", he asked again as he saw an empty bed, unmade. His balcony doors were wide open, and the room itself was about forty degrees. Lance, getting nervous, ran out of the room and did the first thing he could think of.

He knew Kurt didn't go with Logan last night. Before Kurt had gone to sleep he had confided Logan's leave in Lance. And Logan's actions which he promised to Kurt he would keep a secret…

"JEAN", Lance pounded on her door.

**JEAN'S POV**

Jean had just fallen asleep thirty minutes ago, having an all nighter with Duncan again. She kept her respect for him, despite the fact she knew he was sleeping with someone else. She didn't feel it was ethical to read his mind and find out, just let it unravel. Besides, she was having too much fun and didn't want to ruin it. Jean simply snuck back in by levitating threw her window, unlocking it with her marvelous gift, and letting herself inside. It was getting weird… her gift day by day. She felt something growing inside of her, and every time she used her power and reached her limit, suddenly there was more energy for her to work with, and when she reached that limit, the horizon just expanded even farther, feeling a hot flame deep within her spark like a star or a torch… or the sun itself. She felt herself turning into someone else, an internal struggle with her own mind. And Scott, Scott was being repressed in her memories at the moment. At least until the coroner got back to them. Her childhood lover, and friend, and brother figure, all in one, was gone. And it only added to the noise in her head. Duncan helped her forget.

And that dumbass Lance was pounding on her door. If this was another Brotherhood booty call, like from Blob, she was moving out.

She rose herself up in her night gown, and walked over to the door, opening it so fast Lance almost struck her in the face with his fist. "WHAT", she screamed as her head ached from her insomniac adventure with Duncan. "WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?"

"I need you to use cerebro, I can't find Kurt and I think something bad happened. Logan left last night and I think someone kidnapped Kurt, taking advantage of Logan's absence", Lance heaved heavily as Jean started to close her bedroom door.

"Mmm, gee, sounds like Kurt ran away with Logan. What do you think? Since Kurt became a little slut for the big bad Wolverine this house has been upside down", Jean spat in his face as she attempted to slam the door.

"Kurt is NOT a slut you cunt", Lance yelled as he kicked the door down and grabbed her around the neck. "Now I KNOW the professor was working with you a while back on cerebro, you know the basic functions", Lance yelled as he had her against the wall in her room. "You are going to help me find Kurt, or I'm going to bring this entire God dammed house into one giant sink hole. Don't think I can't do it, try me and see you little X bitch… And you know I will." Lance was serious.

**THE CEREBRO ROOM**

Jean sat in the chair, keeping her knees and feet together in line like Xavier had taught her, keeping her back straight before breathing. Lance stood behind her with his hands impatiently on the back of her chair. This was a sight, Lance and Jean both in there sleep wear with cerebro, who would have thought.

"Lance I can't guarantee this is going to work. I know I won't be able to find Logan, his mind is too torn up and shattered for even the professor to decode, even with cerebro. Finding him is impossible", she admitted.

"Well, I'm not looking for Logan, I'm looking for Kurt. Do it Red", Lance called her Red, often, he only called her that when he was battling her in some form.

Jean started up the machine, and rhythmically kept her breath deep. She lowered the helmet on her head and juiced her power up with the machine, awakening her senses to the astral level.

_**It was bright, bright lights, moving, moving fast. Wheels spinning, screeching. Driver… no passenger… ankle bracelet… teleport can't, kidnapped. LOGAN LOGAN WHERE IS LOGAN!!!**_ "It's too jumbled I can't", Jean complained, squinting her eyes.

Lance dug his hands into her shoulders, "Focus Harder!"

"""_**Logan where are you. I can't see you now. I need you more than ever"""" Magneto… have to find Magneto, going to Magneto, base, Canada. Rom… Romy… REMY REMY REMY REMY!!! GAMBIT… LOGAN HELP!**_ Jean grunted and ripped the helmet off her head as the power in her expanded, causing almost an out of body experience, her power controlling and rushing through her. A vision shocked her mind as she saw, not threw the eyes of them but in third person, Kurt and Remy, driving on the highway in a small red car, she knew where they were going, she knew.

"Where is he", Lance asked impatiently, spinning Jean's chair toward him.

"He's on the highway, heading toward Magneto's base in Toronto. Apparently, from Remy's mind", the mention of Remy brought fear to Lance's face; "Logan is also in Toronto, for the moment at least. But according to Remy, Logan doesn't know Kurt is coming, nor does he know about Magneto's plans".

Lance looked confused. "Why does Magneto care?" Lance asked.

"Something about Pietro, something Kurt did to him. And Remy, his mind is so… messed up. He has all this blind hatred, and revenge combined with Lust. He's the real pusher behind all of it."

"Get everyone suited up. We'll fly there, maybe even beat Remy to the base", Lance announced.

"Uh, no! I'm not going anywhere, and neither is our family", Jean said defensively, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you people. He is your housemate, your team mate. Are you people really this pathetic?" Lance screamed. "The Brotherhood may be evil, but with them, at least I had loyalty", his words seem to hit Jean right in the gut. "Thanks for the tips Red. If you're smart you'll keep your distance from me from now on. I've just lost all my respect for you and your kind."

Lance suited up, and fired up the jet in less than five minutes. Putting his mind into heroic mode and putting his own bad boy mentality to sleep.

"WAIT LANCE", someone screamed from behind him. It was Kitty. "I eavesdropped on you and Jean. I'm coming too," Lance admired her spirit. "And besides, you don't know how to work the maps to find the base anyway", she insulted him along with the companionship. That was Kitty...


	27. GPS and Red House Coats

**LOGAN'S POV**

Toronto was cold. Cold and he loved every second of its harsh, brutal air crashing against his hard tough skin. But he was only passing through for the night, he found the cheapest hotel room he could find and shacked up inside after securing his bike behind the large trees in the forest nearby. He considered going to a strip joint, or at least a bar for a one nighter, or two. But then… the first thing he thought about after that was Kurt. His little blue body, his pointy ears and little fangs that always clamped down on his chest and shoulders when he managed to milk Kurt of his sweet stuff. No woman would ever be able to fully satisfy him again… and he wasn't even sure he wanted a woman ever again. What had Kurt done to him?

He sat on the king sized bed with the lights turned off. The light from the full moon shined in threw the windows, giving the room a luminescence. He pulled out of his pocket a piece of white thick paper that was folded twice into a square. He unfolded it slowly and starred at what was on it. Rather, who was on it…

Before he had left, even in the stress and heightened survival of the atmosphere at the mansion, Logan had managed to steal the senior photo of Kurt out of it's frame off the wall. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, and he had a horrible feeling which was growing in the back of his mind. If he could call Kurt he would, but he knew the kid didn't have a cell phone.

Unable to think clearly any longer, with his mind's natural chemicals getting the best of him, Logan rolled over and fell asleep on top of the cover.

**KITTY'S POV**

She was so excited; still upset over the loss of Scott, but the field mission they were on distracted her. She could get happy of the smallest of things. Even the fact that Kurt was kidnapped didn't get her down, not to say that Kitty didn't care. She was going to save him and all. She sat co pilot of Lance who stayed focused the entire time without taking his eyes off the windshield or the map.

Kitty, being trapped in a steal jet with a silent man, thought to herself. She couldn't shake the thought that Logan was the one who killed Scott. It was impossible; Logan could never do such a thing to one of them. It was normal for Logan to just pick up and take insanely long road trips without warning anyone. Part of his charm it was. She knew it was horrible to think, big gentle Professor Logan… well he wasn't really gentle, but he was paternal of the students. Jean had hugged onto Scott's body and cried until the police arrived and there was so much of the blood, Kitty couldn't even see the injury spots on his body. She would have to pull another Nancy Drew on this one, kitty cat finding the murderer. She imagined herself with a magnifying glass and snickered.

Lance starred across the jet at her with an eye brow raised.

"Sorry", she apologized for the awkwardness.

Lance sighed and put it on autopilot finally. It was set to Magneto's base, just outside of Toronto.

Kitty wondered if Logan had run to Canada this time, isn't there where he normally went? She opened the side control panel and glanced through the receptive areas on the map, where there plane had access too. She knew that the plane had detecting ability with the X Van, Beast's car, and Scott's car. Almost like a GPS to know where everyone is incase of an emergency. Kitty had an idea… maybe they could find Logan through his bike. She, like Lance, knew that Kurt wouldn't have left with Logan without at least saying goodbye, it wasn't like him. Despite whatever Jean might have thought. And if they had Logan with them… that gave them the extra hands and security… and hunting skills.

She began searching through the different communication channels on their phoning options. There were a few she didn't recognize, and then Kitty got to the bottom of the list. "There", she whispered finding the one for Logan's bike.

"What are you doing", Lance gazed at her as she was under the seat going threw what appeared to be boxes and wires and a primitive looking phone system.

"Logan… we should be able to find him. There might be a good chance that he's in Canada. He would want to know that Kurt is kidnapped, right? He wouldn't have left if he knew. And he could help. He has animal instincts and all. He's the man", Kitty explained fixing the wires to specific routing of Logan's bike, so she could display it on the map.

Lance looked for a reason not to bring him into this. "What makes you think Logan kept that communication device on his bike. He probably got rid of it so no one would follow him. You know how he is", Lance said rather quickly.

Kitty just grinned at him, as if knowing Lance just didn't want Logan to be the one who ended up saving Kurt.

Suddenly, Logan's position appeared on the map. Well, his bike did anyway. "There I knew it. He's in Toronto. Wow, lucky us huh", Kitty smiled as she sat down and motioned for Lance to lower the plane because they were near.

Lance just rolled his eyes and did as she asked. "Yeah, lucky US…"

**KURT'S POV**

Magneto's base near Toronto was far different from the other one's he had seen. He was unsure of how many the man actually had.

"OW", Kurt screamed as Remy pulled on the ropes around his hands and ankles, making sure they were tighter than ever. Kurt could barely feel his hands and feet, they were tingling. "Remy please stop", Kurt cried out. He shouldn't have, the submissive phrase stroked Remy's ego.

Remy developed a wide grin on his face as he held Kurt's head between his fingers and licked across his mouth, knowing that if he intruded Kurt with his tongue he would probably bite him. More than once today he had fondled Kurt in ways no one ever has. He was extremely rough and gentle at the same time. Remy was the kind of man who could kidnap and rape you and yet it would be strangely romantic. It was probably just the way his voice got to Kurt, the silky southern charmer.

Too silky…

They were in the base, a few floors down, in a room that was designed to look like a normal living room. Well, if normal is what you could call it. It looked rather Victorian, almost southern in a way, with a large bed over toward the corner and a large fireplace on the opposite wall. It was a very big space, with sitting chairs near the fire, red velvety wall paper and extremely intricate baseboards and lighting. Very southern, perfectly fitting for Remy.

"Now, this is my old private quarters at this base, before I moved in with The Brotherhood. If you're a good little elf, I'll take off the ropes, comprehend lover?" Remy said while running his hands threw Kurt's hair. Kurt shook at his touch at first, and then relaxed as if swooned by a pheromone.

He nodded as Remy got to work with a pocketknife, having the ropes off in a second. He watched as Remy's biceps bulged as he worked his arms onto getting the ropes off of Kurt's appendages. The second they were off Kurt, still in just in his white t shirt and athletic shorts from being kidnapped from his bed, rubbed his wrists and ankles to get the circulation going. They hurt.

As if empathic, Remy lowered his head and kissed Kurt's ankles, and then the back of one of his hands and gazed up at him. Kurt was against the wall, near the fireplace and Remy was on his knees, almost right on Kurt. He looked like a strong man, a man that could surprise you with his power. He already had manipulation down. He stood, leaving Kurt sitting there with the feeling of Remy's lips still on his body.

He reached into the wardrobe near the bed, the inside of the large room looked like an antebellum mansion, straight out of a movie about slaves and plantations. If he had a French maid, Kurt thought, he would laugh his ass off, as inappropriate as that might be at this particular moment.

Remy returned with a long, red, thick housecoat. He held it open. "Come on. I won't bite you little one. Unless you beg me for it first", he moved his eye brows up and down fast, and Kurt found himself aroused to the extreme by this man's tactics. Kurt bet this man was very kinky. He blushed at his thoughts as Remy continued to speak. "Red is your favorite color, no?" he winked.

Kurt, shakily and hesitantly, stood up and walked closer to him, checking his surroundings as he did so to ensure it wasn't some sick trap. Once finally reaching Remy, who didn't take his sexually turned on eyes off Kurt for a second, Kurt started to slide one of his arms inside one of the sleeves.

"No no no blue one", Remy announced in his deep voice, shaking his finger in Kurt's face. "This is fine material cherie, if ya wanna put this on sugar, then you have to be in your prime, if you know what I mean", Remy explained with a straight face. Kurt finally realized what he had just said.

"I'M", Kurt turned blood red. "I'M NOT taking off my clothes in front of you", Kurt explained. He was cold, very cold and was desperate, but he wouldn't do that.

"Oh you misunderstand little cherie, I'm a perfect gentlemen, yes? I'll turn around… for you", Remy winked and handed Kurt the house coat and turned around to face the wall. Gentleman? Kurt's ass. Even though he did things that were considered sociopathic and possibly psychotic, he did it with a manor and a grace no one else could hold while speaking such words and committing such actions.

Cautiously, cold and nervous Kurt slid out of his clothes easily and slipped it onto him, tightening the thick red rope around the middle into a double knot for the security. The inside of it felt like rabbit fur.

"O…Okay", Kurt stuttered as Remy turned around. He quickly kissed Kurt on the cheek before he had the time to flinch away in fright. Without another word, Remy reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out a larger housecoat and laid it down on the bed. He started to strip out of his clothes without warning. Kurt bit his tongue in panic and turned to face the wall like he was a virgin all over again.

But his curiosity got the best of him, and he couldn't help but turn to look as he heard Remy's belt fall to the ground with a large 'thump'. Remy was beautiful. He had the smoothest skin Kurt had ever seen, it was like a tan colored marshmallow, flawless in every direction. And the firelight only added to the appearance. His muscles were not only well buff, but toned perfectly, like a Corinthian statue. Of course, this was only his backside. As he turned and reached for the coat on the bed, Kurt's eyes went down the long toned arms and the naturally wide and buffed chest with just a triangular nest of hair at the top near his collar bone, traveling in a small line down his abs which were angular enough to wash clothes on. And then…

Kurt turned his head and shook. 'Holy SHIT he's bigger than LOGAN', Kurt screamed in his head with his mouth open. 'Oh my GOD', Kurt, after that moment, would forever be more open minded to southern boys.

**LANCE'S POV**

They had landed the plane in a clearing near where Logan was supposed to be. They had managed to find the bike next to a broken down motel which looked like the type of place prostitutes would hang out. It didn't take long at all to find him. The hotel was the only thing for miles and they both knew Logan would never run far from his precious bike.

Kitty ran right into the motel and whipped, out of her purse, a small photo book where she kept photos of all of her house mates. It was one of the many left over from her photography phase which only lasted two weeks, but still cost her a seven hundred dollar camera set. She showed the man behind the desk the photo of Logan and he gave her the room number… So much for privacy.

Now here Lance was, nervously knocking on the door of Logan's room, worried he would sneak out the back window because he probably didn't want to be found. Lance had been told by Kurt, after they were questioned by the cops when Logan left, that Logan was on the run… he certainly didn't want a paranoid Wolverine opening the door on him.

Slowly, the door opened.

**KURT'S POV**

Kurt stood in front of the fireplace and watched the wood crackle as two hands grabbed his shoulders in a firm grip and a hot breathed mouth made contact with his pointy ear.

"Mmm Cherie, coming to bed now lover?"


	28. Threeway Suggestions and Thirsty Gambits

"N… NO!" Kurt screamed as he was grabbed around his arm entirely by a strong, southern worked hand and hauled onto the bed which was across the room. Remy, now growing impatient from their persistent arguing, was starting to become more and more physical as the fire started dancing low. Kurt landed hard on the large, soft bed which had more pillows than he had fingers on it. "Rem… Remy please don't. I don't want it like that", Kurt shook nervously, knowing that this man was far more physically stronger than he would ever hope to be. If he didn't have that damn anti teleport bracelet on his ankle, or whatever it was called, he would have fled the scene.

Remy slid off his robe as his enormous cock came into view. It was intimidating, enlarged and twitching at the slightest brush of air. It pulsed as he walked closer, full frontal to Kurt.

Within seconds, Remy was on the bed with his limps outstretched over Kurt's body, daring him to make one single movement that Remy wouldn't stop. "All of you… Give yourself to me, every little hair on your head will be mine", Remy growled as he ran his nose up and down Kurt's neck, smelling him deep. He licked up Kurt's neck, running his huge hands through his blue, sleek hair.

Spontaneously, though he hated it, Kurt started to purr as he cried out. "St..STOP", Kurt, now purring like a car engine, held up his hands and pushed against the hard chest before him.

His hands were held tight together at the wrist by just one of Remy's hands and held tight above Kurt's head. "Now now, we'll never have any fun if you don't stop objecting", the look in Remy's eyes was no longer a southern gentlemen's, but a beasts. The red now looking magenta…

Remy nibbled down Kurt's body. He stopped at Kurt's left nipple and caught the hard tip of it in his mouth and bit brutally hard, breaking the skin only slightly and licking away at the wound. "REMY", Kurt screamed with a tear rolling down the right side of his face. "Ggg…G…GOD!"

Remy maneuvered himself between Kurt's legs and rubbed himself in that area. He could feel Remy's long stump of a cock against Kurt's tiny waist. He moved to the other nipple, and wasn't any more gentle with this one. He sucked harder and harder, turning it a dark purple as he pulled his mouth away, dripping with saliva. "Mm cherie, so so sweet", Remy continued to lick hard at the bruise he had just made.

As Kurt fought, his body thrashed as Remy pinned against him. Really, in the end, all Kurt managed to do with all his fighting and twisting to get free was arousing Remy's emotions even more, along with his cock.

Remy reached over into a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of clear fluid that flowed like syrup.

"Wha… Whats that", Kurt sobbed, shaking.

"My ticket in", Remy winked, descending onto Kurt's fragile body, taking out every perversion and deviant thought he had ever had.

**LANCE'S POV**

"So let me get this straight Alvers", Logan repeated in his gruff voice in the pilot seat of the plane. "REMY kidnapped Kurt", Logan seemed annoyed more than anything.

After having woken Logan up out of his slumber in the hotel room and explaining to him the circumstances, he was on the plane in a flash and asserted himself to be the pilot for the trip. They were close, nearby. Logan had never seen this particular base and wasn't sure what to expect.

"I'm pretty sure, well, at least Jean thinks so. She used cerebro", Lance explained sitting co pilot with Kitty in the back.

Logan had a cross look come over his face.

"Listen to me bub, I know how you feel about Kurt… and I don't like it. I don't like it one bit", he spat at Lance, not holding back his amount of distaste for the boy. "And I don't want him getting confused by your… charms… when he sees you coming to rescue him. So why don't you let me do the walking and the talking when we get there", Logan commanded more than suggested.

"HA", Lance laughed back sarcastically. "We track you down and tell you that Kurt has been kidnapped, out of consideration, and you STILL wanna pretend to be the boss", Lance folded his arms as he heard Logan practically howl in anger at Lance's words.

"Please, the only reason you did that was because of Kitty's innocent suggestions to find me. And even if you did want to find me ALVERS", Logan pronounced his name as if it were something disgusting; "You only picked me up because you knew you couldn't infiltrate that base alone". Logan spoke what he saw as the truth and nothing more.

Lance just stood up angry, walked past Kitty, and into the bathroom as he slammed the door in furiousness.

"Jesus why don't you all just have a three way", Kitty suggested.

Logan just turned completely around in his chair with a face that could bring down god almighty with just a glance at its pure animal hatred. "GRrrrrr", he grunted at her suggestion, as if he didn't already know Kurt had slept with Lance.

"Hey, I was only kidding", Kitty backed up in her chair at the expression Logan held.

**JEAN'S POV**

Xavier sat in the living room across from Jean, Evan and Rogue whom was sitting on the couch. He was distraught, far past it, at the thought of Scott being dead. His favorite student, next to Jean, was gone. Not a shred of his consciousness left that Xavier or Jean could detect. And, from what they saw at the coroner's office, they knew it was Logan.

As the students filled him in on all of his questions such as "has anything seemed off these past few days" what he could gather was that Logan was defending his territory of Kurt, whom he cared for intimately. He scanned their thoughts, Jean felt, and knew the truth. He had felt it for some time now, Scott's mind, along with Logan's, mysteriously falling for Kurt the second his presence walked into the room. It was only a matter of time before people started fighting, and worse.

Jean and her classmates were all shook up, knowing that Logan was a refugee now that Xavier had contacted the authorities. She didn't miss Kurt, maybe now things would return to normal around the manor. But if Kitty was harmed because of his carelessness, she would hunt him down herself.

"Go to bed… all of you", Xavier said softly in morning as he turned and wheeled out. Rogue and Evan went off to their own rooms without another word, leaving Jean there alone in the living room.

She definitely wasn't going to go to bed. What should she do? Experiment with cerebro? Study? She made her way to the kitchen and started eating directly from the cookie jar and watched the news. She never knew who kept refilling the cookie jar, but she was thankful.

**KURT'S POV**

"AWWHH COLD", Kurt cried as Remy applied the strange white liquid to his bottom. "What are you going to do to me", Kurt whispered now on his knees with his hands bound behind his back by Remy's fist.

"It's a lubricant sweetie, to make sure you don't tare on me. Not that I wouldn't enjoy it… I just want to make sure I keep my new pet nice tight and fresh". He whispered as he bit on Kurt's ass quickly. Kurt held back his scream, knowing it would only fuel Remy.

He started out slow, sinking his fingers deep and ensuring that Kurt was well lubed and ready for action. He reached inside of Kurt deep, twisting and pulling in all the right spots. Again he began to purr under Remy's control, knowing none the less, that he hated it.

"Oh.. oh god Remy. Please… PLEASE PLEASE", Kurt cried as he came then and there at Remy's hand. He panted harder and harder as his juice poured out of him. He opened his eyes and looked down as he saw Remy's hand as it caught his cum pouring out of him.

He moved his face up near Kurt's, still holding his hands behind his back, and viscously devoured Kurt's cum right before him. Savoring each and every drop, moaning at the sweet flavor.

Kurt whined farther, being dominated and forced to watch Remy feasting on him.

Remy positioned himself and began his method of torture to his new X boy.

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Were here", Logan said descending the plane with little warning, ready to pounce in immediately and reclaim his Kurt, no matter what he found.


	29. Ménage à Trois and The Big Boom

**LOGAN'S POV**

They finally managed to land the plane, a frightened Kitty who decided to paint her nails at the last minute thrust forward in the jet as Lance yelled at the fault of Logan practically doing a nose dive into the ground next to Magneto's base, his impatience. He was in a hurry to get to Kurt, at all costs. Even a billion dollar jet…

They stood in the woods after exiting. It was cold and thick, wet and evergreen with moss and ivy vine covering every inch of wood and branch. The ground brought up small puddles of mud and water with each step into the cold ground. 'Kitties didn't like water', Logan amused in his mind at the half pint.

"I don't see it", Kitty complained, "The entrance…" She pondered around along with Lance as Logan sniffed the air hard, not being able to pick up even a faint scent.

"Maybe we should get the professor to…" Lance didn't even finish the sentence.

Logan pounced on Lance, grabbing him around the shoulders. "No… we do this MY way, if you wanna be the boy scout and go get Daddy Xavier that's fine by me… but you don't have a voice here understand bub?" Logan spat as his claws came out, scaring Lance into shivers.

He gave Lance a faint push, sending him hard against a large tree as a loud CRACK sounded.

Kitty's face went up in horror, both her and Logan under the impression that Lance's spine had broken. Logan didn't look the least bit scared or remorseful… but the crack didn't come from Lance. It came from the tree.

Slowly, the surface of the tree Lance had smacked against slowly started to shift as the front slid down, opening a hatch in a hollow, now apparently false, tree.

Lance turned as he heard the latch open and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his outfit. "Well Logan, for the first time during a mission I think you may have done something right for once", Lance gave him a smartass wide grin.

"Grr", Logan growled as he walked past Lance, Kitty looking nervous again. He looked down into the trunk of the tree… there was a latter.

"You twerps stay here… I'll go get blue boy", Logan sounded, making sure that himself was the one Kurt saw first coming to rescue him, fixating the opinions of his lover.

"Ha! Yeah right", Lance yelled.

Logan ignored him, thinking him to be brash and juvenile, and made his way down the latter. It wasn't a far distance, only about six feet before Logan's feet hit a metallic landing. He was on a bridge type stretch of metal with guards up around the sides and a staircase descending down into the room below. It looked like general lab equipment and tanks, similar to the last one.

As Logan made his way further down the stairs he heard Lance and Kitty following behind. He turned, now at the bottom of the room, and looked down a dark high ceilinged hallway that had a dead end. There were doors on either side lining each wall. As Lance followed close with Kitty in between them, they passed the doors which were labeled 'Pyro', 'Colossus', and last and most southern, 'Gambit'.

Logan didn't even bother using the doorknob…

**KURT'S POV**

This was it… would this be considered rape? He was being forced after all. Just before Remy penetrated Kurt, the doors came busting down.

Remy's eyes got huge as Kurt laid there with the covers twirled around him. Remy was in the corner with his staff, ready to face Logan instantly. Lance was way ahead of both of them.

He raised his hands and flexed his arms as his eyes went into the back of his head. The ground started to shake, the chandelier swinging and a sound so gargantuan that it seemed as if God himself was sinking the base into the depths of hell. A paranoid Kurt signed as he realized that it wasn't caving in on them.

Logan grabbed Remy by the ankle and effortlessly slung him across the room, smashing into the library shelves in the corner, books falling down on top of him. Kitty and Lance reached for Kurt as Logan turned around and snarled possessively at both of them. "Get out", he growled. Looking at a partially abused Kurt wrapped in red velvet on the bed, showing off his blue fur. "Get out, go prep the jet. There's something I gotta do", Logan grinned evilly. He couldn't help himself now. Kurt's pheromone was more active, on the bed on his knees. Praying to be dominated. And Logan was the perfect dominator… Leaving Kurt the night before made him remember how much he craved him back in that hotel room.

Kitty ran as instructed without another word, obviously oblivious to Logan's emotions.

"To hell I will. I'm not gonna go wait in a jet while you force yourself on him", Lance interjected as Logan started removing his shirt. Lance didn't have much room to judge, there was something inside of him too just pulling him to fuck the life out of Kurt. To literally devour him.

Kurt just sat there looking confused and dazed. "Wha… What are you guys talking about", Kurt shook nervously.

Logan, now naked, walked over to Lance with his muscles flexed, trying to look alpha. His huge cock the size of a small baseball bat. "Go on back to the jet boy, this is a real man's job", Logan grinned demeaning Lance, whom also started taking off his clothes.

They continued to stand there, naked, both arguing about who would stay in the room, Logan was starting to get physical.

Kurt sat there, balled up in the cover with his hair a mess. "G… Guys stop!" Kurt cried out weakly.

Both of them, hearing his voice as if it were a siren's, looked at him, then each other. Their erections were pulsing, Logan's dripping. They both ravaged Kurt at once.

Logan started licking Kurt all over, biting here and there and snapping his teeth whenever Lance had his hands anywhere near Logan's mouth or path of travel. He was marking as much territory as he could before Lance got to him.

Lance sat behind Kurt, holding the blue boy in his lap, nibbling on his ear and turning Kurt's head so he could shove his tongue down his team mate's throat. He savored every inch of Kurt's mouth.

Logan moved fast, taking more than his share, holding Kurt's heat against his hairy, buff chest which made Lance's whole body look childish in comparison to the manly burly man Logan was. He forced Kurt on his knees, despite what Lance wanted, and started to eat Kurt out. He stopped.

"Well well now… Your already lubed up, at least Remy got us this far", Logan laughed in his deep voice, his chest vibrating hard. Without another thought or warning, Logan slammed his cock into Kurt. He found it hilarious that Remy had lubed up Kurt, going through the trouble, and the Logan yet again took what was his.

Lance's mouth dropped as he watched the huge cock of Logan's, all that length and uncut thickness sink into Kurt. Kurt's head went back, while he was on his knees, and tears spilled down his cheeks as he panted. Lance was about to stop Logan, worried that Kurt was in pain, then all of a sudden, Kurt grabbed Lance's cock by the balls and deep throated him instantly. Gagging on it, Lance's length stabbing the back of his throat.

Lance, now unable to think even his own name due to the pleasure, howled in orgasm, laying back on the bed as Logan fucked Kurt, and Kurt deep throated Lance's dirty cock.

"AHh ahh I can't…. I can't hold…", Lance yelled. Logan fucked Kurt on his knees so hard, Kurt couldn't stop thrusting his neck back and forth on Lance's manhood even if he wanted to.

Lance screamed and came inside of Kurt's mouth. Filling him up and spilling. "Holy FUCK KURT!" He screamed from the burning sensitivity of his cock.

"Why don't you go sit in the corner and jerk it… at least until you can get that pathetic cock of yours back up BOY", Logan demeaned Lance again.

Lance sat on the floor next to the bed and rubbed his cock. Waiting for it to be hard again.

Logan laid Kurt down on the bed, on his back. Kurt was screaming and thrashing as his ass bled more than it ever had during sex. Logan spread his legs and thrust up inside of Kurt's blue crevasse. Stabbing him deep. Torturing his prostate…

Lance intuitively stood up and moved to the bed. He found Kurt's open, screaming mouth and sank his balls into Kurt's mouth. Rubbing against Kurt's mouth hard with his sac. Kurt loved every second of it, even if they smelled bad to him a bit, he loved it. It was the smell of Lance.

As Logan fucked Kurt at high speed and super strength precision, Lance managed to get himself hard again. He pushed up on Kurt's back, lifting him up right as Logan continued to mindlessly fuck Kurt inside and out with his branch of a cock.

Lance, without asking permission, found Kurt's tight little ass with the head of his cock and sank his meat inside along with Logan's. It took a while, but they found a rhythem.

Logan sank in, Lance pulled out, Lance thrust up, Logan retracted. Although they were simultaneously fucking, the head's of their cocks never left Kurt's ass. Both staying inside of him, deep as they possibly could, destroying him. There was a lot of blood, and Kurt begged for more.

"Don't You Dare Stop, oh god, Oh God, OH GOD", Kurt screamed, drool down his mouth.

Both of them worked at the same speed and angle. They were now thrusting up inside of Kurt together, their cocks like rock.

"Ahhh! This is IT", Logan yelled flexing his body, holding Kurt tight.

"EHhh", Lance shook just like before.

Finally, with a loud rough sigh from both Logan and Lance, all three came at once. Thick cream poured out of Kurt from the immense pressure of the continuously shooting male fluid being supplied from the two studs. Kurt shot out as well, of which they both licked off his frail body without another word being spoken.

**AFTERWARDS **

"LOGAN I CAN walk, he didn't break my legs", Kurt whined as Logan refused to let go, holding him tight as if he were valuable jewelry. He carried Kurt back to the jet.

They were back outside and running toward the jet. Kitty waited inside, ready to put them all into phase mode if necessary. It seemed their safest bet if danger was near.

**KURT'S POV**

They were able to get away without killing Remy, at least Kurt didn't think he was dead. Though he did hit that library case pretty hard… Strange as it was, and how uncomfortable Remy made him feel, he still didn't like the fact of the man being dead.

He sat in the back seat, still in Logan's lap, while Logan forced Lance and Kitty to pilot the plane back to the manor.

"Ahh Logan Stop", Kurt blushed while laughing as Logan nuzzled his neck and nipped at his ears. He didn't want Lance to feel awkward hearing Logan's loud kisses in the back.

"Mmm, I shouldn't have left you blue boy", Logan grinned. He was a changed man, Kurt could see. More open and caring… but still the gruff Logan.

Just as Kurt was falling asleep in his lover's arms, all hell broke loose yet again…

They had been flying for a little while now, the manor only being a fifteen minute flight back, when out of nowhere a loud, hot blast of heat shot up past Kurt and Logan, who was protected by his large body, and pushed out the wind shield just as the manor came into view below them. Kitty and Lance both ducked with the plane flying itself.

"HOLY SHIT", Lance yelled as Kitty screamed.

Pyro came into view from the back section of the plane with a wide grin on his face. "Ello X brats", He laughed maniacally as he shot another wave of fire at Logan who was out of his chair and moving toward Pyro to stop him. He was flung back against the wall, burns already healing themselves under the charred clothes on Logan's burned chest. "Remy asked me to be your personal terrorist if things didn't quite work out for em… I'd never pass up a chance to fry your little asses, and I wanted to land this fucker straight into that house, THAT part is a gift from me".

Kurt had a thought. He knew the manor was near below them and he ran up to grab Kitty and then Lance while Logan regained his composure. Then he remembered, he couldn't teleport with the bracelet around his ankle. He stood and ran toward Logan, helping him up. "Logan cut this off my leg", he cried. Logan seemed surprised that it was there, the covers having covered it when he had take Kurt back.

Pyro shot another hot spout of flame as the side of the jet blackened with smoke, and the plane, no longer being able to hold itself up without a driver and fast winds coming in through the broken wind shield, started to dive straight down toward the ground. Sending them all flying forward with the bracelet still on him.

Pyro held onto the back arch of the plane as Kurt landed on Kitty and Lance. "Kitty… Kitty quick it's going to crash. Phase this off of me", Kurt asked putting Kitty's hand on the device. She put her thoughts together and manipulated it off of him, leaving his ankle bare and free yet again.

"KURT! Teleport us out now", Lance yelled as Kurt starred at Logan whom was wrestling Pyro, and not winning.

"Wait, what about Logan", Kurt asked.

"He can heal, he'll be fine I swear", Lance promised.

Kurt still felt bad about it, but Logan would be fine. He had seen him walk away from crash sights before, right?

If Kurt teleported them out of the jet, they would still be carrying the momentum from the fall, so Kurt moved them to the only place he knew they wouldn't get hurt.

**THE XAVIER INSTITUE **

Kurt, Kitty, and Lance landed directly into the pool's freezing water at jet speed, literally, softening the cushion of landing compared ground. Over head, as they rose from the water, they saw their jet with Logan still inside, fly over the mansion and disappear behind it toward the front.

Kurt hoisted himself up out of the pool with Lance and Kitty struggling behind him to get out of the cold water. And then he heard it...

"BOOOOOMMMMM", sounded the front yard, followed by the bright orange light of flames in the twilight of dawn.


	30. Cold Epitaphs and A Shadow's Goodbyes?

**ATTENTION ALL READERS AND FANS… this is the last chapter of this particular story, but… there will be a second volume to this same story line. It will be a little while before I start posting it up, but it will have a similar name to this story and will be easy to find. YES it will be continued, and soon. And it will be even better than this volume. Logan and Kurt FOREVER!!! Lol. Anyway… like I said before, this story will be continued with a Part 2, no I am not adding more chapters onto this story, it will be a new story continuing this story line, and I believe it will be called something along the lines of**

"**My Savior, My Protector, My Professor Logan**** Volume 2" **

**Yeah I know It's not that creative, but it will make it easy for people to follow when their finished with this story and I want to make sure there isn't any confusion or disappointment for people who want to see Logan again (spoiler alert). I hope you all have enjoyed it so far, and as always REVIEW!!! I will continue the story very soon, I just need to find the time and get the ideas together. The story is far from over… ;) ;) ;)**

Kurt continued to run around the side of the Xavier mansion, to make his way to the front, fearful of what he might find while Lance and Kitty fought for air once they lifted themselves up out of the frozen pool. His feet hit the dew covered grass with thick sob sounds as he hurriedly gathered energy and teleported to the front lawn, unable to wait another second.

He landed on the front steps; the stoop of the front doors as Xavier wheeled up behind him with Storm, already in full gear, accompanied him. The rest of the students watched from their windows in fright as the large X jet burned and combusted into red hot flames against the night. It cast an eerie, orange glow and shadow against the twilight sky as the horizon turned purple, anticipating the sunrise. The flames burned so desperately you could hear the crackle and snap of the very metal inside of it.

And Logan…

Kurt ran toward the burning X jet, with Xavier and Storm shouting behind him to make him stop, but their words might as well have been another language all together to the concerned Nightcrawler.

He ran up to the jet and beat against the door, trying to open it. The frame was bent and impossibly to even touch from the conserved heat inside of the giant metal can. He would have teleported in naturally, but he wasn't sure what would be there when he landed inside. He ran around to the front of the large, now destroyed, construct as it burned and climbed up on top of the nose of the plane and lowered himself inside through the broken windshield.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him under his shoulders and hoisted him up, throwing himself and his captor onto the grass in front of the jet.

"No NO LET ME GO!!!" Kurt cried out as Lance held him tight to the ground. His grip was stronger than anything Kurt had ever felt, bruising his little arms to the max.

"Logan… He's still inside. We have to get him, we have to", Kurt cried fanatically but was cut off by Lance.

"You would DIE for that man, wouldn't you?" Lance said with his eyes huge, almost in disbelief. "I give you everything. I even helped you get him back and you would still rather choose that old, metal boned pervert!" Lance panted out of anger between his words. "He HEALS Kurt, he'll be fine". Lance stated as if Kurt shouldn't care that Logan was in a burning construct none the less.

"He still feels it Lance… He's burning inside", Kurt cried out just as Storm began to bring down wave of rain. But it was too late.

The plane, what was left of it, let out one final burst of explosive heat and sent Kurt and Lance both flying across the lawn from it's force…

**THE INFIRMARY**

Kurt sat up in bed fast, too fast. He instantly placed a three fingered blue hand to his bandaged forehead, where his fingers met with bloody spots threw the tourniquet and an ache of pain shot through his entire body. Everything still seemed to be in tact, every muscle shot into fatigue and screeching pain. He gently put himself back on the bed and closed his eyes as his mind went blank. He tried to piece the events back together. The pool, the plane… the crash.

He slowly started to drift back off into a slow descent into dreamland when he remembered.

"Logan", Kurt breathed to himself as the elevator doors down the hall opened. 'Please oh please be Logan', Kurt thought to himself in his mind as the steps got closer and closer to the infirmary entrance. Much to Kurt's disappointment, it wasn't him.

"Hey sleepy head", Kitty had a weak smile which spoke bad news to Kurt who was breathing hard with nervous anxiety in his hospital like bed. "It's about time you got up. You've been knocked out for three days…" Kitty was interrupted.

"Where's Logan", Kurt asked looking serious, sitting up fast, this time ignoring the pain.

Kitty looked down as if disappointed. Something he never saw on her. Kurt's impatience grew more and more as he placed his hands on her arms and shook her gently.

"Tell me… please. He healed didn't he? Is he okay?" Kurt asked quickly.

Kitty opened her mouth; Kurt could tell from her expression that it was going to be something casual, to avoid the true subject.

"Is he okay God Damn it?" Kurt yelled, bawling his fists up and slamming them down on the stale white sheets.

"They didn't find him", Kitty admitted standing up with a look of sadness on her face, sadness for her little blue friend. "They found some teeth that were identified as Pyro's but… nothing of Logan".

Kurt's eyes watered up.

"But he has the healing factor. He's invincible", Kurt whispered.

"Quite the contrary", Xavier spoke as he entered the room with the forever god complex expression on his face. "IF enough damage is done to a wide range of the body all at once, it is possible to them to parish. Though it has to be enough force to produce obliteration", Xavier said without showing an ounce of remorse. What a surprise… "He's gone Kurt".

Kurt laid himself back against the bed slowly, ignoring Kitty's hand which was stroking his blue hair. Xavier left the room without another comment, oh how Kurt hated that man. At least he had enough sense to leaven Kurt alone in his mourning. Kitty, now starting to cry herself, started to leave the room before another serious word could be spoken.

Then Kurt remembered what Lance had told him, about why Jean couldn't find Logan in the cerebro room. Logan's mind was torn, an abstract painting to say the least. And even cerebro couldn't find him with ease… could he still be…?

**KITTY'S POV**

She hated death. Hated it so much, to actually accept that we left the world, existence as they currently knew it, to maybe go somewhere else. It was scary and sad.

She watched as they lowered Scott's body in the ground in the small park area that was along side the mansion. Xavier, with request from Kurt, Kitty, and Lance, had also put up a small headstone memorial to Logan. It was all happening so fast. She was surprised at how many people showed up, even Scott's brother. Jean was nowhere to be seen, Kitty didn't blame her one bit. If she had lost her childhood best friend, she certainly wouldn't want to be stuck around all these people. Except Beast, she liked him.

Kurt stood over in the tall grass, with his arms crossed after the short words everyone said for Logan. Logan was a murderer, and had lost his control on their team member and friend… but Kitty couldn't help but side with Kurt in the situation. She understood him possibly better than anyone did. Kurt stood next to Lance, whom Kurt wouldn't let put his arm around him because he felt it was an inappropriate time.

Kitty sat threw the service, people crying, Kurt kept his distance and just starred against the side of the forest, at the base of the large weeping willow where they had place Logan's headstone. And when it was time to scatter and leave, she stayed, and watched Kurt as he walked past Scott's grave which was being filled back in with dirt, and straight to Logan's.

Slowly, Kurt placed a bouquet of white lilies, Kurt's favorite flower, on the base of the memorial and ran his fingers across the words, the epitaph, written in the stone. He put his forehead against the cold rock, and slowly stood up. His body still in bandages, he teleported away right before her eyes while his shoulders shook from the heavy tears coming out of his eyes, she didn't worry, she knew he wouldn't run away.

On Logan's memorial it read…

**James "Logan" Howlett**

**Our Dear Professor and Friend**

And just as Kitty gathered her thoughts and turned to enter back into the mansion, she swore she saw a tall, broad, brooding shadow standing at the edge of the clearing, hidden in the woods… watching as if taking one final look, and then, it was gone…


	31. VOLUME 2 chapter 1 It Begins AGAIN

**VOLUME 2**

**LOGURT LOGURT LOGURT!!! Another LOGURT!!! YAY for all you fans. This is volume 2 to the story (my savior, my professor Logan), yes I have decided to continue the second volume, also I am placing the second volume onto the first story by adding new chapters. I have deiced that is the best way to do it and I hope you all are happy with that. And yes my other story the Lance/Kurt pairing that I had been planning on doing has not been forgotten about, just delayed until I feel a wave of inspiration hit me. I didn't think everyone would like this story as much as they did but as I sad before, it is far from over. I hope you all enjoy the second volume of this story, and I hope you enjoy where I am taking the story. I have put a lot of thought into it and I feel this is right!!! It is three am right now and I am restless. Lucky you huh??? And it begins NOW!!!**

Kurt shivered in the middle of the night. He awoke, hurriedly, from his deep slumber in an icy temped room with the wind blowing hard through the opened double terrace windows. You could practically see the cold air as it hit the faintly still warm atmosphere of the bedroom, the temperature difference in the current was visible to the naked eye… it was below freezing again.

Kurt hated New York, it was too cold. Ironic, he had the fur for comfort in these conditions. Maybe animals felt like this all the time, if that was the case, maybe they should live indoors with the humans living outside… the thought brought a smile to his face as he sat up and tiptoed in his bare blue feet toward the window, practically bouncing to avoid the now cold rug and hard wood flooring. It was dark… so dark outside that night. The sky looked particularly different overhead as he shut the doors and starred at it through the glass. It was pitch black, strange for anywhere in New York in modern day America. The moon was at a waxing gibbous, and you could see every star in the Milky Way. The word 'Milky Way', as it crossed his mind, made his stomach rumble for junk food…

Although it was partly cloudy, when the clouds passed underneath the bright cotton white, not silver, moon, they let off a faint reddish haze in comparison to the white gleam. Some things in nature truly were amazing and mysterious, even to this day when science practically had everything figured out. He remembered what his senior class teacher had said about red clouds, something about rust and iron in the atmosphere… he just thought it was beautiful. The problem was, they tried to over analyze everything to the point where it was no longer a wonder. It was like taking a nebulae and basically saying it was no more than a celestial kool aid of burst stars and cosmic dust, making the life and beauty of such constructs sound like the decay of the once great galaxy…

Kurt turned toward the bed in what use to be his professor's room. And no, not Professor Xavier's. He grabbed the scarlet red housecoat off the corner of the large bed and wrapped it around his slim, shivering body. The room still smelled of Logan, this thick manly musk. The smell of motor oil, sweat, animal, and pure one hundred percent unfiltered MAN. And Kurt prayed it would never go away. It had been five years since the funeral… since that day of the airplane crash. Kurt still didn't forgive himself for teleporting out of that plane with Lance and Kitty and not taking Logan. Even though Logan was a healer, he had a horrid feeling something was going to go horribly wrong… and it did. Now, though only being twenty three, Kurt had felt as if he had gained a wise man's perspective, as if he had lived seven hundred years and everything was below him. Not that he was condescending, he just felt matured above what a normal twenty three year old should be interested in. Then again, Kurt had always been different that way.

A lot has happened in five years… Kitty, Evan, and Jean went off to college, Lance, having failed to woo Kurt ever again after Logan's death, had given up and returned to his position with the Brotherhood. Beast went back to being a professor at another mutant facility in Canada, he claimed it to be his passion.

The Professor had passed a year before, after having finally mended the awkward, love hate relationship he had with Kurt. It was a degenerative disease in his brain that he chose not to share with his students, other than Jean, whom was the only one who showed up at the funeral. None the less, Xavier had stated that he was proud of Kurt and thought of him as a son of sorts. And that was all Kurt needed for a peaceful farewell to the man he knew as his teacher. After all, he had left Kurt the mansion. An act that, to this very day, still put a bug up Jean's ass and only furthered the rift between him and her.

Kurt slid back into the cold sheets of Logan's old bed, which was actually four twin beds just pressed up against the wall horizontally to support his barrel chested frame and broad shoulders. His blue hair, which he had grown out to a foot past his tailbone, was smooth as silk. He didn't even have to condition. It was thin and fine, yes, but rich with color and as sleek and shiny as fey hair. Every time he went into town anymore, every straight man turned his head with his jaw dropped, despite the fact that Kurt was obviously male. The years gone by only made him more slender, and curvature was brought even further to his already rather feminine physique. No one seemed to complain… Especially the eyes of every man in Bayville, human or mutant, though they would never admit it fully even to themselves.

Kurt, finally giving up on his attempts to fall into a decent slumber, rolled the comforter off of his small body and marched himself down to the kitchen. Here he was, in this huge house with enough money to pay the bills for five lifetimes, and no one to keep or to take care of in it. The middle school X students had already scattered to the winds after Xavier died, although Kurt swore to their parents, to the ones who wanted to stay, that he could support a boarding school. Still, none the less, they didn't trust Kurt as much as they had trusted Charles… maybe he had used his telepathy to soften their minds up to the idea. All in all, Kurt was for certain that Kitty, if anybody, would be the one to stay with him and keep him company. But her surprise acceptance into an Ivy League school was certainly more beneficial, and Kurt refused to hold her back from it with a pity party for his loneliness.

Finally, Kurt had made it to the kitchen of the drafty mansion, which now rang with the ghost echoes of hardy dinners full of students and a once semi-happy family. He pulled the Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer, something he stocked up on. 'Fish Food' was his favorite flavor. It wasn't really fish food; it was little chocolate fishes mixed with chocolate ice cream and marshmallow. There was just something about marshmallows in ice cream that enthralled Kurt. Sort of like the first time he had ever seen pineapples on a pizza… It just seemed plain out right wrong, but once you tasted it, it became your new favorite.

More than once, Kurt had considered selling the mansion to someone who could actually use it. He even went to the lengths of putting an add in multiple papers around the state of New York, the most popular, when he first had inherited it. He had, along with written information, had placed a picture of himself standing in front of the mansion in the summer time. It had been a beautiful photo… of the mansion and him. He didn't want to seem vain so he stood off to the side in the picture. But, just after he started getting phone calls, and the realization of the mansion actually being sold came to his mind, he had changed his opinion. He had become instantly sentimental and could never part with it. Yet, he was still getting annoying calls from people whom were reading the add in the paper, most of them really just becoming obsessed over Kurt's face in the photo and wanting to meet him. Some of the news columns were STILL advertising the mansion, even though he had told them specifically not to. He supposed they just did it to get people to read their paper in the realty section, how often does a house like this go up for sale?

Feeling sick to his gut from conflictions, unable to take the first bite, Kurt slammed the lid back on the fish food…

**SOMEWHERE NEAR THE CANADA BORDER…**

He sat in a used, worn and beat up recliner chair which leaned back so far from repetitive use that it made contact with the frail window behind him against the wall. The small shack he had been residing in was quite peaceful and, although it was a hole in the wall, it seemed good enough to get into women's pants in once he had taken them back to his place. He stared at the brunette stripper he had just taken to bed, laying passed out curled up in his sheets after giving her one of his good, amnesiac fuckins'. Still it didn't seem to give him much satisfaction…

The paper in his hands was old, months old, though he didn't care. It gave him a sense of being alive and actually in the real world. Other than the cage fights he did down town at the bar for cash, he didn't get much social interaction. Funny, the only time he ever left his den was to fight somebody or to fuck somebody…

Accidentally, because his thumb had stuck to one of the pages he knew he wouldn't read, he flipped open to the realty column… and almost had a heart attack.

"This can't just be a coincidence", He murmured under his breath…

He glanced up at the wall in thought, the room pitch black. "Mmm… Blue boy…"


	32. Stir Crazy and Jean's Leftovers

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. BEEN BUSY WITH NURSING CLASSES AND ALL THE OTHER CLASSES THE GUIDANCE COUNSELORS MADE ME TAKE WHICH ARENT ALL THAT RELEVANT TO MY DEGREE. I PROMISE THESE STORIES WON'T BE SO FAR APART IN THE FUTURE. I USUALLY TRY TO GET ONE UP ATLEAST EVERY TWO DAYS. ENJOY PEEPS!!!**

"PLEASE!!!", the blonde woman begged on her knees in bed. She was bawling her eyes out as she watched her sex god pack his bags and prepare to leave. "I promise… I'll do anything", but the truth was he had already done everything he could possibly to her, illegal and non, and he still wasn't satisfied. "Just once more… just once more baby!", she begged again jumping to the floor and straddling his thick, muscled leg as he put his jacket on, ignoring her.

The manly mutant sighed heavy and reached into his bag and pulled out a small, red, t shirt which belonged to his previous lover. Still smelling of him, which is why he had held onto it for so many years.

"Put this on, get on your knees and don't say a word or I'll stop", he bargained her as she obeyed.

As he unzipped his pants and revealed his huge cock, he sniffed the back of the t shirt which the woman was wearing, taking in the smell of his little elf.

"K…Kurt", he grunted as he crammed his entire length into his whore's ass without warning, unprepared. He felt her hot blood melt onto his throbbing pre-cum covered, uncut cock. Tearing her apart, trying to simulate what he really wanted…

_Kurt sat in the kitchen reading a magazine as Logan entered the doorway, wearing a fireman's uniform. His shirt was off, only wearing the pants with the red straps coming tight up to his pecks and over his huge shoulders. He had his cowboy hat on with it and a cigar in his mouth. And, as always Kurt noticed, his huge bulging package that probably wasn't even hard yet, despite its enormous size. _

_He marched over to Kurt, arms flexed as the little blue boy hunched in his seat as the powerful Wolverine grabbed him around the arms and bent him over the counter. "Your ready darlin'?" Logan asked, just like he had the first time they had made love. Slowly, Logan nipped down Kurt's back, finding his little tight ass with his large tongue. _

Kurt jolted awake again in his bed as the sun beat down on his form through the windows. His heart was pounding and a cold sweat coated his small body in Logan's old sheets. After having gone back to bed, after his failed attempt to eat ice cream for comfort, his body had betrayed his usual early rise and doped him into sleeping until noon. The clock flashed twelve o clock on the dot. Kurt sighed heavy, realizing how wet with sweat the sheets were, that is, until he lifted the bed sheet off of his waist and glanced underneath.

"Damn it", Kurt spat. "Another fucking Logan dream!"

His entire lower half was covered with cum, another nocturnal emission at the thought of Logan either dressed up as a cop, a fireman, or a college professor. Kurt shuttered remembering the dream of Logan, the Harvard Professor with his yard stick ruler…

"Oh… Logan… teach me!!!" Kurt had remembered whispering while he was craned over the desk in his dream…

"EW!" Kurt screamed, stopping the flow of thoughts as he stood up and ripped the sheets from the bed to take to the wash.

"So what was Logan wearing this time", Kitty asked jokingly through the telephone about Kurt's dream the night before as Kurt sat in his housecoat, which he rarely ever took off, in the kitchen on a stool.

Kurt, ignoring the question, arose another subject. "What do you think I should wear tonight", Kurt asked into the phone feeling rather upset that even after five years he had still not yet gotten over it. He had liked, loved, Logan for three months before they had their week long affair, but the emotions were so foolishly deep and juvenile, and looking back on his younger eighteen year old days, Kurt felt that maybe Logan was a pervert for getting so sexually worked up over such a young man. A boy… But then again, Kurt had that effect on all men. And over the years, his pheromone had grown to an immense drugging effect.

"Try wearing that tight green shirt I gave you the first night you went out with Logan", Kitty suggested. "I left you a bunch of tight unisex looking tops for you to wear. Whatever you put on, remember, PUT YOUR HAIR UP", Kitty laughed at Kurt. "You're beautiful and you don't have any reason to be self conscious and hide your face with your hair."

Kurt breathed heavy. Out of all the men he had decided to go out with, he had landed on Duncan. Jean had dated Duncan in high school, and then Kitty had a brief affair with him. Out of all of Kurt's suitors a.k.a, the entire town, which is the reason he barely left the manor anymore, Duncan was by far the most persistent. Duncan even went to the lengths to mail him fifteen bouquets of roses back in the fall, which was what landed their first date. They had only gone out a few times, but Duncan was speaking of their relationship as if they had something serious and concrete. He wasn't as big of a creep as Kurt had thought he was over the years. He seemed sweet, and kind, but Kurt still didn't like blondes… just like he didn't like roses either.

"KURT!" Kitty screamed into the phone dragging his thought process back to reality. Kurt stammered for a response.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Are you sure your okay up there. I mean I know I'm working for my masters right now but I could take some time off to stay with you if you'd like. Maybe even attend a community college in Bayville", Kitty suggested. Kurt could tell by the sound of her voice that she didn't really mean it and the last thing she ever wanted was to come back to New York. Particularly Bayville…

"No no Kitty, I'm fine. Stir craziness hasn't set in yet. Honestly… I need the solitude. I know all that stuff was five years ago but… I just need some time to myself", Kurt suggested. He knew that if he ever wanted to go to college himself, he had more than enough money inherited from Xavier to do just that. Just look at Kitty, he had given her small donations along with her scholarships. The girl had changed her major nine times. Kurt didn't want her to feel like she had to be made uncomfortable just so his sanity could be supported.

"Go out with Duncan tonight. Give him the goods", Kitty joked as Kurt hummed over her voice trying to blot out the perverted suggestions. Virgin ears.

"You sicko… It's Duncan. He's been with everyone girl in this town," Kurt laughed, his German accent still rather thick from his current eccentricities.

"And now he's getting his first taste of man, and better yet, a mutant. Represent us well…", Kitty teased.

"I'm hanging up", Kurt announced as Kitty continued to laugh her ass off on the other line. It clicked, signaling that Kurt was yet alone again in the large manor.

He turned back to his Boo Berry cereal and started to drink the now blue milk down inside of the bowl. It was almost the same color as his fur. The little ghost and skull shapes down inside the bowl smiled up at him with grim expressions like Jack from "A Nightmare Before Christmas", Kurt's favorite cartoon movie character.

He poured the cereal down the drain and whipped his milk covered mouth on his sleeve as he looked into the backyard. Without another thought, he slipped on his house shoes and walked out the backdoor and into the cold forest clearing like he did almost every morning. The first snow hadn't fallen yet…

Within moments he was at the gravesite, more or less, the memorial of James Howlett. He kneeled down, placing his bare knee through his housecoat opening and onto the cold, dew covered grass as he ran his fingers slowly over the engraving. "My Logan", Kurt whispered, strange as it was, feeling closer to him in death than he ever did when he was alive. That was probably because he was able to love Logan without getting bruises now. His dark sense of humor brought a wide smile to his lips. Kurt grinned pointy ear to pointy ear.

He sat down, with his hip landing in the wet earth as he placed his head against the cold stone, his breath making condensation fog up upon the shiny, sanded smooth surface. "One day Logan… one day we'll be together again. And we'll have all the time in the world", Kurt started to cry slowly, unable to say his own words clearly even within his own head. His chest welled up with what felt like hot water, making his heart beat fast as his skin became hot. He curled his legs up, now in full on pouring tears, as he whimpered and suffered in his own personal Hell.

Kurt was wearing a tight, sleeveless, red top with his hair back in a style similar to how Kitty wore her hair. This time he didn't braid it though, he had decided that look was for Logan alone. He hated being so stuck on his death and his blind commitment to the much older, late, Professor. Kurt had left his bedroom door open, so he could hear the doorbell ring, or the door knock, whichever Duncan had decided to do that evening. He had hated to think that Duncan only wanted him for the money and luxury that came with him. But he seemed to fall under the same spell every other straight man in town had… so in that Kurt found comfort. And besides, Duncan was rather rich himself. Rick… Kurt hated that word. The issue of money always made him feel uncomfortable.

Kurt heard the doors open downstairs rather fast, it was a faint swinging noise and then a shut. "HOLD ON, I'M COMING", Kurt shouted downstairs. 'Mmm, Duncan must be feeling more comfortable around me', Kurt thought to himself now that he was walking in without the permission.

He stood up and fixed his disguise and glanced at his seemingly 'normal' self in the mirror, his pale skin and normal, non yellow, eyes.

Kurt bounced giddy into the hallway with a wide grin. Perhaps he would give it up to Duncan tonight… it would certainly take his mind off things. But as Kurt's eyes met with the horizon of the staircase and started on the first step… the person he saw in the landing wasn't Duncan.

This man, though only visible from behind, had thick black hair, as dark as motorcycle tires. And skin with rough hands just as worn. His complexion was pale and gruff, yet somehow flawless despite the faint scars which came into visibility as Kurt sparingly walked closer. He wore a tight leather jacket… hell… any jacket would be tight on that huge hyper-masculine form. Kurt could smell the pure testosterone practically leaking from the man as he breathed. No… this was definitely not Duncan. Duncan wasn't even 1/8th the man THIS stud was…

"Logan…" Kurt whispered as his professor turned around to face him... and before Kurt could take another out of control breath, his vision went black, and he collapsed on the staircase.


	33. Greasy Hamburgers and Domestic Abuse

Kurt's eyes slowly opened as the bright light came into view above his head. Too bright. Instantly he leaned over the side of the small bed he was in and, although not achieving, came close to vomiting. He breathed heavily and deep as he took in his surroundings. A few cabinets, a sink, and white tiles... He was in the infirmary… he hadn't been down in the X basement in months; he had no reason to be. Still feeling dizzy, he lowered himself onto the bed and wrapped himself in the thin blanket which covered the hospital like mattress, as an array of memories from this room sparked in his head. Then it finally hit him…

Logan…

"Nice ta see your up twerp", laughed a voice from seemingly out of nowhere. It was vaguely familiar and sent chills through Kurt. It was a voice which haunted his dreams since Logan's death like an incubus visiting him night after night.

He turned to his right and looked up behind him. Leaned against the wall, with a cigar in his mouth and a cowboy hat with the brim pulled down, stood his professor. He was half in the shadows but not difficult to see now that Kurt sat up right, ignoring the knot which was now developing in his stomach. Logan seemed different. He was the same height… but far more muscular and buff. He had gone from Professor Logan the stud, to a borderline Hulk. And as Kurt took him in visually, his mouth watered as his tongue danced against the backs of his teeth with fiery desire for the man all over again. He could smell the sweat from across the room, and he was going to pounce on that cock the second he had the chance.

'Get a GRIP', Kurt screamed in his head.

Logan was wearing his traditional white tank top with a large leather jacket slung over one of his shoulders. He also wore tight black jeans which hung sort of low on his hips, just barely able to see the tops of his XXL boxers. No tighty whities for big Logan. His arms were enormous, each one of his biceps larger than Kurt's head and his pecks looked as if you could go jet skiing on them. And as always, he had thick black hair dusting every inch of his manly form… and his scent… Kurt almost came then and there.

Logan looked up and glanced Kurt in the eye. Kurt's jaw, still unbelieving of the new reality, dropped after having finally convinced himself he would never be able to see into that man's eyes again. Logan slid his hat off and tossed his jacket on a chair that was sitting against the wall as he took a small cup out of the dispenser on the cabinet and filled it with cold water. He sat down on the bed; his form was huge and made Kurt hunch back slightly as he came near and made himself comfortable. "Here hun, you should drink this", he murmured. Kurt thought he himself had became stronger over the years, and was less of a wimp… yet… in Logan's presence, he found him self the submissive little mouse he always was. Obediently, he drank.

"Your", Kurt let out between gulps as he finished the water, "Your alive?" he asked. He leaned forward with his shaking blue hands and placed both of them on Logan's arm. His bicep so large Kurt, with both hands, couldn't encircle the meaty thing. "But you… the grave and I", Kurt shook nervously. He wasn't nervous that Logan was still alive, just nervous because he didn't know why he wasn't happier to see him. Instead he was confused and anxious.

"I'm sorry sweetheart", Logan kissed Kurt's head as if they had never even spent a second apart over the past five years, "I had to stay off the radar. The professor would have read your mind… I couldn't even leave a note. And then I saw your face in the newspaper in the realty section and I assumed the professor was gone," Logan explained himself.

Kurt just looked down… not feeling sad that he thought Logan was dead, not forgiving of Logan's absence, just uncomfortable and envious that five years was taken away from him. Five years he had placed his entire life on pause just for this… but in truth, he really didn't know what else he would have done with his time. He glanced back up at Logan in the face, nervously.

His hair was still the thick black tar it always was, and he had slightly more facial hair. But overall… if anything… Logan hadn't aged a day.

"I can't believe how you grew up", Logan groaned trying to change the subject. "I like your hair like that", he added reaching behind Kurt and running his hands through the long dark blue hair that ran to the base of Kurt's spine and even farther. Logan pulled back the covers and took in the rest of Kurt's slender form. He had a figure most women would be jealous off. Perfection… yet inhuman. "He… you look as if you've gotten younger in the face and body… like your sixteen or somethin", Logan laughed lightly. Kurt wasn't sure weather or not to take that as a compliment. "Oh and by the way… I sent that blond BOY home", Logan mentioned as he ran his hand up and down Kurt's curvy waist.

"Who", Kurt's mind was so awestruck that he couldn't fathome whom Logan was speaking of.

"Some guy named Dune or Dan… picking you up for a date. I told em to get lost. He was rather persistent and annoying. I told em to go home and jack off and that you were spoken for", Logan breathed. "And besides… with you being knocked out it aggravated me at the thought of him bein around ya", he finished.

Kurt normally would have gotten mad and told Logan that he should call him and apologize… but once again, Logan's presence turned Kurt into a pathetic jellyfish.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked Logan. He could tell from the look in Logan's eyes what he was REALLY in the mood for eating at that moment, and Kurt quickly mended his previous sentence. "You want me to cook something?" he asked. Logan looked disappointed.

The hamburgers popped and sizzled in the frying pan while oversized yeast rolls browned themselves in the oven below. Kurt's back was turned to Logan, whom sat at the middle counter with his gruff, sand paper hand supporting his strong hairy chin. Kurt watched the food cook closely; he didn't want to burn anything, especially since who he knew was going to be eating it. Not that Logan would really care. Kurt, after all these years, still couldn't get over the fact that Logan wanted him… Logan loved HIM. And better yet… he was alive… Kurt debated as to weather or not to call Kitty. But she had a mouth on her, and at the risk of her telling Jean, and then Jean calling the cops, that wasn't a smart idea. Kurt decided a long time ago to never talk about what happened to Scott.

He placed the hamburgers, all four of them, on buns and retreated the yeast rolls from the oven and fixed Logan a large plate of what he thought a man of that size might consume.

Kurt turned around to face him, with the meal in his hands, and saw Logan had been watching him with deviant eyes the entire time. "Here… Here it is", he stuttered.

Logan quickly got to work on it, Kurt wondered how long it had been since the man had eaten.

"I saw my grave on the way in… nice choice of head stone by the way", Logan laughed with his sense of dark humor. His roaring laughed sending deep vibrations through the entire room. Kurt had poured his emotions into that headstone for the past five years… and it hurt his feelings a bit to see Logan making fun of it. Yet, still, the REAL Logan was here… now…

Kurt just smiled back as he reached into the cookie jar and munched on a macadamia nut cookie. He watched as Logan poured A1 onto his hamburgers, practically drowning them. So much for cooking garlic into the meat for flavor… As the word 'meat' echoed in Kurt's head… he wondered if Logan's manhood had grown with the rest of him. He blushed, knowing that deep down he would probably be seeing it soon with the way Logan did things.

The plate was empty before Kurt even knew it and Logan looked partially satisfied. He leaned forward fast, without warning. He was so large; Kurt cowered with his head naturally at level with the base of Logan's abs. A huge hand ran their fingers through Kurt's hair again. "I've missed ya like crazy blue boy", Logan spat as if it was hard for him to get out. Of course it was, Logan wasn't the type to meddle in affections, and Kurt was the one object in the Universe that forced him to do just that. Kurt shuttered at first from fear and then relaxed and purred as his hand moved down Kurt's small, feminine back.

Logan leaned in strongly for a kiss. Kurt flinched back, unsure of himself. Before he knew it, huge arms were trapped around him in a steel tight grip, cupping his ass with even stronger hands. Soon, he felt the most rigid and buff abs he had ever felt against his face through a thing, white fabric as Logan's head descended on the trapped Nightcrawler. "Wa…. Wait", Kurt cried out pushing his hands against Logan's chest which was so hard, massive, and alive under his little hands that it nearly sent him over the edge then and there. It was too late. He felt a thick, strong, slippery tongue take charge of his small blue mouth. It filled him up and traveled against the back of his esophagus. "RRHhmmmm", Kurt sighed in submission to his Wolverine.

"Muh", Kurt let out as he pulled out of the kiss. No more games… Not now…

"WHERE WERE YOU!!!" Kurt screamed. "I WENT TO OUR SPOT IN THE WOODS, THE NIGHT OF MY GRADUATION, AND I WAITED AND WAITED FOR YOU ALL NIGHT. You never showed up. I went there the next night, and the night after that. ALL WEEK! I had the feeling you might have been alive out there… that maybe you had played it out to hide from the professor, just like you did. And you didn't come for me like you promised you would. You swore no matter what. And I thought you were dead after that… I really did. How could you DO that to me! Your… YOUR CRUEL!!!" Kurt cried beating his fists against Logan's chest.

Logan's eyes were wide with horror and shame as a faint tear filled the corner of his right eye. "I told you… I couldn't". Logan defended himself. "The professor probably had cameras on you that night when you waited on me. He was in your head Kurt. I don't care what he said". Logan spat loudly.

"You mean you didn't want to… you mean you forgot… you mean you found someone else in Canada… or wherever the hell you went. I can smell her on you", Kurt dramatically screamed at Logan, regretting his own actions, seeing them as childish.

"And the only reason you came back now is because you thought you would have a free secure place to live now the professor is gone", Kurt's song continued as Logan got angry. His thick eyebrows went together in frustration and annoyance as he grunted loudly.

"You DON'T care about me Logan… you never did", Kurt was cut off as a thick, strong back of a hand knocked him across the face, sending his body flying to the side as he leaned down against the surface of the counter. Tears started up… where had his Logan gone?

"YOU", Logan started as he glanced down at a crying, weak Kurt. "You have no idea how wrong you just were when ya said that. I'm sorry… but I DO love you, you BRAT. I did and I still do. You have no idea what you've done to me… a straight man? You've ruined me and my manhood just by being you… and I hate it yes… but I do love you Kurt. And I DID risk myself by coming here. For all I know, Beast OR Jean could still have been living here. But I did it because I want you… and no one else. And now", he declared as he forcefully picked Kurt up in conflicted anger and hoisted him over his shoulder, "I'm going to prove it to ya darlin", he breathed heavy in one of Kurt's pointy ears and bit it brutally as he carried him up the stairs and toward their bedroom… "All Night Long", he pronounced each word as Kurt shook and cried from the pain in his, now Logan bitten, ear.

Kurt understood Logan now… his conflictions… how Kurt forced him to feel. He loved Kurt but hated himself for it. He hated that Kurt had turned him into a pervert, or so Logan saw it that way. He ran his hands down Logan's back… forgiving him for that act of aggression in the Kitchen. After all, he hadn't been hit THAT hard… and he knew Logan could have done a lot worse. And there was the factor, he had held back. That was something Logan never did. Kurt put his hands under the back collar of Logan's tank top and rubbed his hands over his back muscles, pure raw power and strength rippled under his blue fingers.

He didn't care… he honestly didn't care. He had HIS Logan back… and he would remain HIS Logan, and that was all that mattered. He was going to do anything Logan wanted tonight, EVERYTHING Logan wanted tonight. He saw a few drops of blood on Logan's shirt; he knew it was coming from his ear which Logan had just bit. It felt so good to be back in his Titan's arms.

"Make a mess out of me professor. Take all of me. Make me yours all over again", Kurt cried, practically rubbing up against Logan like a cat in heat. "Mm Daddy", He whispered in his Professor's ear. Logan was too long for Kurt to reach down with his foot and feel his crotch, but he was for sure that man was packing a bazooka behind that zipper after hearing Kurt's arousing words. This wasn't the reunion he wanted, or expected. But with Logan… even though things seemed to be going downhill, they ended up twice as better than you hoped for in the end.

All the inner strength Kurt had found over the years was gone as he became a submissive little chew toy for his wild animal again. He inhaled deep, the scent of man and beast which held him as they approached the bedroom. Logan grunted in aroused lust, Kurt felt the growl, the alive muscled sex machine which trapped him in its godly arms. Perhaps Kurt would be rough with Logan tonight… give the big professor a run for his cum.

And this time, there was no one around to hear Kurt's screams, and certainly no reason to hold back.


	34. Police Flashlights and Canadian Syrup

********

I realize I have betrayed you all :( it's been so long since my last post... but i am back, alas. I hope you enjoy the story as it continues. My special 'logurt' gift to you, and there will always be more coming, enjoy...................................................................................................................................

Kurt wasnt just dropped upon Logan's personalized king sized bed, he was thrown. Ole' gravity wasnt fast enough for big Logan. he turned his back to Kurt, whom was sitting half cross legged in the middle of the messily made comfortor, gazing up at Logan with his large golden eyes. You could practically see Kurt's pointed ears folded downward in timidness with his tail shaking between his legs. He heard a loud sharp latch in the wooden door, which could only mean that they were offically locked into a room together, forced to face one another and express their most forbiden desires... noone else would see... or know. Their minds were free from the outside world, and open to one another's.

Logan, still with his back turned, crossed his arms and pulled his shirt off over head. Kurt blinked in half nervousness, half arrousel as the huge slabs of back muscle came into view, so rigid, so... POWERFULL. His little sharp toothed mouth watered at the sight of those beefy shoulders. Most men would have flexed, stretched, or have stricken some form of rediculous overly dramatic pose for show. Logan didnt have to... Everything about him screamed, "MAN", and he certainly didnt need any embelishments.

He turned to face Kurt who, in his mind, might as well have been a teenager again. Logan was the mirror image of his past self, not having aged a day, except for all the extra muscle now packed into his already grizley form.

Kurt crawled back on the bed until he felt the headboard bump his spine. Logan's eight pack abs were rigid enough to have been a mountainside, with his gargantuan pecks and biceps being protruding boulders all on their own. All up and down him, was a layer of black, short hair, dusting his Alpha male body in all the right places with furr.

"I'm gonna warn ya here Elf", he said in his same old sand paper, gruff voice, "I ain't bathed in about four days... so... I'm pretty ripe". He had a wide, evil grin on his mouth, but with caring, searching, fatherly eyes. Kurt simply nodded and gulped hard as he started to notice the smell of an animal, a filthy beast in the room. Three guesses who...

Logan began to undoo his pants, the loud snap of his bronze Canadian belt buckle echoed in the room. It glistened in the single lamp lit room. His eyes sealed shut at the sound of the long zipper.

"Logan... maybe we should", Kurt found himself unable to finish his sentence. His heart punding out of his chest with repeptivie drumlike force as his face burned hot with heated blood under the skin. "I just... I just think that", Kurt stuttered.

Out of nowhere, Logan clasped his huge rough hand around Kurt's chin and turned his face upward to face him.

"Listen, somethins been... happpenin to me. I keep havin memory gaps and temper probs... I'm sorry I hit ya darlin... if ya don't want ta we dont have ta", Logan was interrupted as two three fingered blue hands savagely whipped the belt out of logan's pants. Hands that, despite their assertiveness, were still shaking with submission and lustfull anxiety.

"No", Kurt shook his head. 'I... I wanna give myself to you, tonight", Kurt begged as if he feared Logan might walk out the door for another term of absence.

"Mmmm", Logan hummed, standing straight and letting go of Kurt, "THATS what I like ta hear pup", he ruffled Kurt's hair as the belt Kurt still held, rattleling within nervous fingers, was dropped to the floor with a loud CLANK.

Logan's pants were gone, and just as he reached for his sweat soaked boxers, Kurt reached up and grabbed one of Logan's dinner plate sized hands with both of his own, unable to cover even one of those big paws with both of his.

"Wait... wait for me", Kurt whispered as his slinder body soon came into view. His curvey structure laid across the large bed, thighs open in briefs, inviting Logan to ravage. Kurt tried to be sexy, tried to be seductive, but as the barely clothed wolfen man crawled up onto the mattress, Kurt's arms crossed across himself and he shuttered.

"Cold", Logan asked tauntingly, noticing the shaking as if he didnt know he had this dominating effect on his young lover. A shy deviant grin crossed Logan's face, tempting Kurt to lie to him. "Maybe this'll help blue boy".

Logan wrapped his tree branch arm under Kurt and held his little blue body up against his beastly torso. He used his other hand to roll back the covers and lower Kurt back down into the sheets with himself sandwiched inside with Kurt as well. "Better", Logan's rumbly whisper vibrated through Kurt as he snuggled under all the muscled and furr.

Kurt wrapped both arms under Logan's armpits which were thick with hair and slippery wet with salty sweat. Kurt pulled his hands out, and while gazing into Logan's eyes, suckled Logan's pit sweat off his own fingers, not careing if it looked strange. He loved all of this man. Logan just watched Kurt's licking and flicking tongue movements with an open, drooling mouth as his giant glatorial manhood responded.

Kurt stopped his licking motions as he felt Logan's rough growth through his boxers. Logan looked arroused as ever, the happiest man alive.

"What the", Kurt mumbed as he felt a huge wave of warm fluid against his little left thigh. Then he smelled it, and the moisture's identity became apparent. Logan's precum, his potent seed, soaked into Kurt's blue furr. Just as he reached for the worn elastic strap on Logan's undershorts, Logan wedged himself between Kurt's thighs and sat up.

He was practically twice the height of Kurt, and in this position he seemed all the more giant. Logan aggresively lifted Kurt's legs in the air and yanked his small red briefs off him against his will, leaving him bare and prime. He crossed his arms over himself, still insecure about being nude infront of another man... particularly a testosteroine God such as Logan.

"Yur shyness is so adorable", Logan lazily let out as he lowered himself against Kurt again. He found the tip of Kurt's pointed ear, licked the inside rim with his hot beefy tongue, and clasped his teeth hard on the tip with a lionesque growl. "Rhhrrr... grrhh...MMmmm".

"AHhhh hhh ahAH", Kurt cried, his entire body in shivers. He writhed and squirmed bashfully from full body orgasm, Logan's foreplay was going to do him in at this rate. "Unfair... Unfair," Kurt breathed, complaining. "Your not naked yet", Kurt blinked trying to read Logan's face as he lifted up onto his pinned to the matress hands and grinned with animism.

"Kids today", Logan shook his head condescendingly. He had his boxers off, lifting his knees to free himself and toss them to the floor. The intence smell of his cock and his sack hit Kurt's nostrils, making him cringe and spread his legs all at the same time.

"Maybe your nickname should have been Colossus" Kurt teased, feeling the firmness of Logan's hairy boulder like pecks under his blue fingers as Logan shifted ontop of him, now finally naked. "I hope it's as big as I rememb... OH SWEET LORD!"

Kurt slapped one hand over his mouth and the other over his eyes as the 'in pounce position' Logan revealed himself. Even Kurt's memory based daydreams of years before could not have prepared him for this. Logan's cock was bigger than he remembered. It made a large steel policeman's flashlight look flacid and weak.

"It's as thick as my ankle", 'and long as my forearm', Kurt added to his verbal comment with a thought. Unavoidably, he had to have his hands on that meat. As he tried to close one of his hands around it's width, which wasn't possible, Kurt accidentally jerked the uncutt foreskin around the head, pumping a load of precum onto Kurt's stomach. The liquid was hot and thick as Canadian syrup.

"GRrrhh OHHHHRRR", Kurt heard Logan's war cry as he worked the meat.

Logan's face turned back to calm, "Now... who's being unfair?" Logan teased as Kurt was licking the cum off his fingers. Even through the blue furr, you could practically see him blush a deep red violet.

"You get hard pretty fast" Kurt tried to change the subject and remove the attention from himself. Pointless... Logan could read him like a book.

"Are you kiddin furrball", Logan smiled wide, dropping himself with perfect weight on Kurt again firmly. "I've been like this since I walked through the front door and first got scent of that tight little ass a yurs", Logan spat, reaching under Kurt and sqeezing a majority of both cheeks with one hand.

"P... PROFESSOR", Kurt cried out, calling Logan by his old title. It was similar to calling him 'Daddy' and Logan was all the more arroused by it.

As Kurt flinched, possibly bruised, Logan added. "You better toughen up there Bub, after what I plan on doing to you tonight, you'll be in a full on body cast by mornin"..................

PAGE FROM KURT'S JOURNAL...

Dear Diary... I think I may have bitten off WAY more than I can chew, and I'm loving every 'inch' of it..........................................................................................................

****

ATTENTION READERS... YES THIS SEX SCENE WILL BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH SHOULD BE UP BEFORE WEDNESDAY... BE PATIENT FELLOW LOGURT FANS... MORE IS ON THE WAY... AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEW! ;)


	35. Pink Semen and Pencil Erasers

There was no escape... not even through death. Especially considering that the very beast containing you would also die a million times himself before allowing you even the slightest harm.

"Lo...Mnnn. Logan wai...mmMhh!" Kurt struggled, then gave in, struggled, then submissed to the powerfull tongue bossing his own.

Logan had his hairy forearm under Kurt's head, with his hand bent upward, grabbing handfulls of Kurt's midnight blue hair while his other arm was wrapped under Kurt's back, trapping him to Logan's form. Logan's muscles were so rigid and buff, Kurt found it hard to press himself flat against Logan's torso, particularly against his chest area. His thick arms wrapped Kurt so tight, he could feel the hard biceps binding him and the constant smell and hardening of Logan's furry pecks against his neck as his mouth and tongue were taken prisoner.

Logan pulled inward on the back of his lover's head, bringing Kurt to him while thrusting his own monsterous tongue straight down in Kurt's throat, as if life's elixer lay deep in the back of Kurt's mouth, and Logan was twisting it out with brutal force. The professor's tongue filled his student's mouth up, and then some. Kurt could barely move his own muscle around at all, to reciprocate Logan's. Instead, the long wet snake traveled inside his small mouth, dominating him into oblivion.

Logan finally relieved the kiss, just as Kurt felt a huge pulsing log planted between his eager thighs Their mouths were covered in saliva, Logan still licking Kurt's lips as Kurt did the same to Logan, which ended up being a tongue battle, in the end the Wolverine, of course, was the victor.

Logan finally left Kurt's acheing mouth and proceided to his neck, nashing his teeth, scraping his kanines against the side of the blue throat underneith him while tasting his elf.

"Eh... Ah...ah", Kurt whimpered, turning his face to the side. Even with his blue, cat like furr, he felt the rough scratch of Logan's faint, yet indestructably, razor dulling, thick, five o clock shadow beard. It felt like sandpaper, but he loved the abuse.

Kurt's ability to contain his screams ended as Logan sank his teeth into his little shoulder.

"!LOGAN!", Kurt gave in, crying out his professor's name in extacy and pain.

Logan let go with his mouth and began to lick down Kurt's flat chest, finding his nipples fast and marking his territory with his wet mouth. Like a lion, a true hunter, he prefered to play with his food before digging in. He placed his fists on either side of Kurt's shoulders, his arms sweating heavily onto Kurt, pit stains dripping into Kurt's furr from Logan's armpits as he lifted himself and gazed down at Kurt.

Kurt squirrmed, unable to moved from under the threehundred pound man. Irritated, he shouted. "Just... JUST FUCK ME Already!", Kurt cried in a high pitched voice, slapping a hand over his mouth as Logan laughed and Kurt realized what he had just said.

His laugh turned into a deep growl as his face turned midevil and he brought his face low to Kurt's.

"

_SNIKT_"

The adamantium blades shot out of Logan's fists, knicking the headboard and making Kurt gasp as the shiny, glistening metal reflected his startled eyes threateningly.

"Mrhhh", Logan breathed heavily from the pain, though Kurt doubed he felt it anymore. "They come out... when I'm really turned on... as you remember". Logan started to continue to map out Kurt's body with his large tongue.

Kurt, feeling bold and somewhat sympathetic for the fact that Logan had to endure the pain of his claws, brought his face close to Logan's right fist. While Logan's eyes were closed, and his mouth was preoccupied, Kurt wedged his tongue between the blades where Logan's knuckles met, and proceided to licking the torn broken skin at the claws's base.

During this seemingly dreamlike, autopilot session; licking Logan's wounds, Kurt was hit with another genius idea. If Logan was going to tease him with foreplay, he would just have to milk a good hard fuck out of his beastly professor. Without warning, Kurt coiled his tail around Logan's cock, only managing to cover slightly more than half of the thick live meat. He tightened it at the base of Logan's manhood, while loosening at the tip. Then, he tightened at the tip and loosened his tail's coil at Logan's base, he determined to give Logan's penis maximum constriction. Once he had a good snake like, massaging, slithering rhythem, he proceided to simultaneously role and grind the curls of his tail up and down the length of Logan's, well over footlong, uncutt shaft. Kurt had to concentrait, to keep his tail movements strong and fluid like water, and he was victorious. Feeling cocky, he took the angular tip of his tail and slapped Logan's balls with the few inches of tail he still had free to work with, pressing in on the hairy, sweaty, two full grown tomatoe sized nads. He made Logan's entire manhood his personal toy. Kurt jerked his hips, making sure he did everything he could to have him howling at the moon, to please his Wolverine.

Only seeing the top of Logan's head, he felt Logan stop licking him, and watched as his body shuttered. He grunted and growled as Kurt's kinky licking motions at his knuckle wounds became more eratic and rough. Logan's sweaty muscles bulged as he brought his head back up and his eyes nearly rolled back into his skull in orgasm.

"Grrhhh... Ahrrr.... OHHH!", Logan tried to contain himself... but failed. Determined not to give up, Kurt pumped HARDER. "AARRHRRHHHH FUUUUCKKKK KURT!" Logan wailed as he pressed down against his student, thrusting his cock against the wrapping curls of the tail which still bondaged his cock to the point of cutting off circulation.

Kurt, once hearing Logan howl, timidly stopped pumping his professor and stopped licking the ripped skin at the base of Logan's claws as Logan stabbed his fists into the bed, sinking his knives and opening his mouth in release, still recovering from his unexpected emission.

Kurt felt the hot cream spill over his midsection, his chest, and even go so far as to spray a little on his chin. Logan calapsed on Kurt, whom was now dowzed in Logan's fresh, potent seed. He felt proud of himself, making Logan scream his name and giving him possibly the jerk off of his lifetime.

The smile on Kurt's face was quickly destroyed as a hungry looking Wolverine leaned up on his knees, gazing at Kurt with dangerous desire. He held his clawed fist to Kurt's mouth and growled. "Do it again... DO IT!" he demanded.

Kurt only got a few lick in at the wounds as Logan sat up and grabbed a majority of Kurt's skinny thigh with one hand and flipped him around on his stomach with a hard thud. A strong arm went under Kurt, and pulled him up into a doggy position, onto his knees, his week, shaking knees.

"Naughty student... your gettin detention with tha WOLVERINE, BLUE BALL!..." Logan hummed in Kurt's ear.

"But I'm not a stu...huu...AHHHH!" Kurt's breath was taken away.

Logan, using his seed from his previous ejaculation, lubed his cock up, along with Kurt's hole, and sank his manhood DEEP inside the warm recessses, hooking his cock along the journey inside of Kurt's tight ass. Logan took pleasure in every inner centemeter as it rubbed his cock all around with unbelievable tightness... better than any woman he'd ever taken. Logan ripped him to the bottom, filling Kurt up and satisfying his own throbbing dick with what he had been dreaming about for five years everytime he came.

Tears of pleasure and pain dripped down kurt's cheeks. logan locked his huge hands around Kurt's thighs, pulling and pushing as needed. logan was three quarters of the way inside when he and Kurt both felt Logan hit Kurt's inner limit. Kurt was as full as possible, there was just no more room inside of him to completely cover and satisfy Logan's manhood... but Logan still had a good four, thick, uncutt, slightly hairy, inches left to sink and please.

Logan pulled his cock out halfway, and thrusted back inside full force, sinking his entire shaft finally, and ripping the flesh inside of Kurt, burrowing, MAKING his way as the remaining four inches that were impossible to fit before, dissapeared inside of the fighting, nashing, wailing Nightcrawler.

"Eh...ehh... Ah...Oh...OHH...GOD...GOD PLEASE", he cried, grabbing handfulls of the now ripped to ribbons bed sheet as he was jerked and forced in rhythem with Logan's violent thrusts.

A fine stream of blood ran down Logan's shaft as his wild animal thrusts became more focused on power and precision, rather than speed. Deep even thrusts were produced from Logan's machine like hips as dark blood soaked and caked on Logans ball sack from Kurt's ass, and dripped red onto the sheets, combining with Logan's dripping, pouring seed. Neither one knew how many times Logan had already came inside of Kurt within the short time he had started fucking the younger mutant.

Keeping his dick inside of Kurt, Logan laid him flat and spun his body around to face him. Logan didnt pull his cock out a single inch. He leaned forward, cupping his fore arms under Kurt's knees and scooping his hands under Kurt's small back. He lifted Kurt off the mattress completely, holding him in an open thigh position as he sat up on his own powerfull knees with his own legs spread for leverage, and began thrusting upward, inside of Kurt. The back of Kurt's knees were supported by powerfull arms, thighs wide open, ALL presented to Logan's pleasing. The perfect position for a man such as Logan to pound his lover up inside.

Kurt's back arched, his neck throwing back in pleasure as he came.

"M...M...W... WAIT... AHHHRRHHH..MMMAHHHH", He tried to contain himself from coming to soon. His juice shot all over Logan's abs and pecks, and even Logan's lips which he licked off graciously the second that the drops landed there. Even in this held up position, his head was level with Logan's pecks, Kurt took advantage of this.

He scooped a finger of his own cum and raised his finger to Logan's mouth, feeding him. Soon, he released all his covetted desire for Logan all over his body.

As Logan increased his powerfull thrusts with speed, claiming Kurt's ass officially as his own territory, Kurt ran his hands over Logan's sweaty biceps first. It felt like two hard, sweaty, hairy bowling balls, moving, holding him by under the knees off the bed with his ass dangling in mid air for the fucking. He weighed as light as a feather to Logan.

Logan increased his performance to point of bruising, with his huge fist sized balls popping against Kurt's sensitive, tight ass. He licked all over Logan's tire sized pecks, tasting the salty sweaty hair as he clawed at Logan's buff, mountainous shoulders, begging for more. His hands travled down the thick full line of black hair which covered the middle of Logan's eight pack abs. The muscles, so hard and raw with power, flexed under his hands as Logan fucked him with all the manliness he could provide.

"B... Bite... BITE... HARD!" Logan whispered in Kurt's ear. Without hesitation Kurt sank his kanines straight into the flexed, hair coated chest muscle of an Olympian God. Logan practically purred as the teeth marks healed while Kurt licked away the faint traces of blood. Kurt found one of Logan's nipples. The overall size of it was the same size as his index finger and this thumb if they touched and made a circle shape. The tip of Logan's nipples were hard, and as big as the erasers on writing pencils, circled by coarse black hair. Kurt sucked and suckled, as if to gain nourishment from his superior, his Alpha Logan. He sank his teeth into the nipple and sucked all he could before it could heal itself. Logan wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt locked his feet around Logan's back, holding one another as close and tight as they could. Nothing could tare them apart... ever. His cock continued to thrust upward inside as Logan sat on his bent knees with Kurt latched on for dear life.

Kurt felt Logan cum, as he grunted hard. He felt the preasure inside of his ass build, so much cum that it caused him to slide upward slightly on Logan's length. Thick white cum, potent as the God's, sprayed out of the sides of Kurt's opening as Logan shot his load, keeping his cock deep inside as it dripped and poured huge gobs of seed. The semen was now pink, dripping out of Kurt, from having mixed with Kurt's blood from his earlier wounds of being deflowered by the embodiement of all that is MAN, his Logan. Logan kept shoving his cock deeper and deeper, harder and harder it seemed, to ensure that Kurt was given a FULL dosage of Professor Logan.

"Logan LOGAN LOGAN LOGAN LOGAANNNNN!" Kurt came again, spraying his nectar, Logan's reward...

Dazed, feeling almost half alive, Kurt was dropped to the bed finally. Logan's blood drenched cock became visible as it was pulled from Kurt's ass, like a warriors blade after battle.

Logan dropped himself on Kurt, with a soft thud. His breath was heavy in Kurt's pointed ear, which was bruised from Logan's previous biting.

"I...", Logan stuttered, "I... I Love You", he promised, declaring each word with powerfull firmness in his voice. He licked Kurt's tears away and shoved his tongue back inside of Kurt once more...

**ATTENTION READERS... I HAVE A VERY INTERESTING AND COOL STORYLINE PLANNED FOR THIS VOLUME, BE PATIENT AS ALWAYS... AND REVIEW! :) MAY YOU ALL DREAM OF LOGAN TONIGHT ;)**


End file.
